High School Musical: The New Students
by Melody Malone
Summary: A group of british teenagers start at East High, and cause a big stir among everyone! Relationships for the basketball team are risked because of the new cheerleader, and someone takes an interest in Ryan, much to her best friends dislike!
1. Prologue

**High School Musical: The New Students**

_Only original characters will feature in the prologue, but characters from the movie will be in the rest! Bear with me!_

Jenna and Harry heard the phone slam down as they walked into the lounge, after being called there by their dad. As he turned to face them, both teenagers could see he was angry.

"I just got off the phone, to what Americans call a realator. Know what that is?" Jenna rolled her eyes, bored.

"I'm not an idiot. I'm not Harry." She smirked, as her brother glared at her.

"Just listen!" Snapped their father, impatiently. "We're moving to America. This weekend. No buts." The pair of them exploded into angry voices of protest.

"What about school? Why are you doing this?"

"Because your sister here got herself _expelled_ from nearly every school nearby for being caught having sex on campus! We've sorted out the business already - we're moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Oh blame it all on me..." Muttered Jenna.

"Yes I will!"

"Can't you just send her to a nunnery or something!" Harry said, glaring at his sister angrily.

"A nunnery wouldn't have her! I wouldn't want to impose on the nuns..."

"Albuquerque!" Exploded Jenna, again. "What a stupid place name!"

"You'll get used to it." Said her dad. Jenna glared at him.

"I'd rather not." She snapped, before storming upstairs. Harry looked at her going upstairs, then turned to his dad, and sighed.

"Can I..call Sam?" His dad nodded.

"Her dad's probably told her already, go ahead." Harry nodded, and dialled his friends number.

Sam had just ran up to her room, near tears after hearing they were moving away, and answered the phone before her family's maid could. She wiped her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"H..Hello?"

"Hey.." Came Harry's voice. "You okay?"

"No." She sniffed. "I don't wanna move."

"Me either." He replied. There was a long pause, before he added. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, is it." She sniffed, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "It's her. Again." Harry took another long pause, trying to work out what to say.

"If I was my dad, I'd kick her out."

"He won't, will he. Not after your mum."

"Yeah well... She'd be disgusted by her as well." Harry sniffed. "We'll be okay, though. We don't need to mix with all the americans. We can just...be with eachother."

"I only just got settled into this school, Harry, I don't wanna move again..."

"I know." He sighed, his anger at Jenna building. "I've gotta go, I just need to kill my sister."

"I'm not stopping you, am I?" She said, finally letting a sob escape. "I've gotta go." She quickly hung up, and started crying into her pillow.

Harry stormed into his sister's room, slamming the door open. Jenna rolled her eyes, and turned off her CD player.

"Ever heard of knocking?!"

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Shouted Harry.

"He was hot!"

"I don't care! I don't even care that you got kicked out of school, as it meant I didn't have to see you anymore, but we're moving because of you!"

"Oh come on Harry, it's not even that bad! You're only angry because Sam's upset."

"Yes she is upset! She only just settled in, and you're making her move!"

"She didn't even have friends here! They just used her to get free clothes, and tickets to fashion shows!"

"That's not the point!" Said Harry angrily, sitting down on the bottom of Jenna's bed. "How old are you?!"

"Two minutes older than you..." She replied, rolling her eyes at him again.

"Don't pretend that makes you more mature. You are acting so selfish!"

"Why? Because we're moving to a sunny country? Oh how awful of me.."

"What about Dougie? Or has your boyfriend completely escaped your mind?!" Jenna fell quiet, as she realised that Harry was right.

"We're...not that serious." Jenna stuttered.

"Yeah, because five years isn't serious. Does he even know yet?"

"Can you just get out of my room!" She snapped, very upset.

"I wouldn't wanna be in here! Might get some disease!" He snapped, before rushing over to Sam's, to help her pack.

Jenna sat in her room for a few minutes more, getting more and more upset at the thought of telling her boyfriend that she was leaving. Then, without a second thought, she grabbed her coat, and ran over to Dougie's, knocking urgently on the door. He answered, and hugged her tight.

"What's wrong? You didn't say you were coming round..."

"I'm moving." She sobbed, holding him tightly, before explaining how they were moving to Albuquerque, but not mentioning that it was because of her. Dougie took it all in, and tried not to cry.

"How long have you got?" He asked.

"A few days...We're leaving on Saturday. Start school on Monday..." Dougie waited for a while, and then kissed her head.

"Well...we should make use of this time, huh?" He sniffed. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah...okay..." Kissing eachother, they went upstairs to his room.


	2. Introductions at East High

**High School Musical: The New Students**

_I was going to wait a little longer to post this, but I was so surprised by the positive reviews, I thought I'd post up the next bit! _

By the time Monday came around, Sam, Harry and Jenna had moved into their new houses in Albuquerque, New Mexico. They lived opposite ends of the street from eachother, which was the best their fathers could get at such a short notice. On arrival, Jenna stormed up to the biggest room, and threw her suitcase down, followed quickly by Harry.

"My room." She said simply, as she started opening her bag, and throwing things out of it.

"Why should you get the biggest room! It's your fault we're here!"

"Yeah great, change the record will you?" Jenna rolled her eyes again.

"Don't you even care that we're further away from mum?!" Snapped Harry, grabbing hold of her arm. Jenna froze, and glared at him.

"Don't you DARE mention--"

"Quiet!" They both heard, and they turned to see their dad coming in the room. "I just got a call from your new school. You can start there tomorrow."

"But dad--" They both protested.

"I'm not listening." He replied. "You start tomorrow, and that's that." He walked out the room, and Jenna, still angry at Harry for bringing up such a sore subject, grabbed her things, and gave up the room to Harry.

Meanwhile at East High, everyone was getting back from Summer vacation - some happier than others, as Ryan trailed behind Sharpay, who was storming off in front of him.

"Sharpay! I said I'm sorry about the Star Dazzle--"

"DON'T think I'm talking to you ever again, Ryan Evans!" Replied Sharpay, melodramatically.

"We need to be on form, Shar. I mean we've got auditions, rehearals--"

"I am ALWAYS on form!" Interrupted Sharpay again. "And it's not like we won't get the parts we deserve."

"Well, you know what I mean." Stuttered Ryan. "We didn't see the competition coming last year, and look what ha--" Ryan was silenced at Sharpay's shriek.

"THAT was a fix Ryan. And if they want to sing again... well, we'll just convince them they don't want to, won't we?" Sharpay's gaze looked past Ryan though, just as she saw Troy and Gabriella walk in, their arms linked together. Ignoring her brother's presence, she rushed over. "Hi Troy!"

"Um..hey..." Troy stuttered, and looked over at Gabriella for help. She simply smiled, and looked over at Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, how was the rest of your summer?"

"It was--"

"It was great!" Interrupted Sharpay. "And how about you two? Tiring I expect, so you'll be wanting to take things easy this year, right?"

"Hey um, Gabriella..." Said Troy, nervously. "Weren't we supposed to meet Taylor. You know...at the place...with the thing..."

"Oh...oh yeah." Smiled Gabriella. "Well...I guess I'll see you at the auditions for the next musical, Sharpay." She winked, knowing it was the one thing that would wind her rival up, and walked past. Ryan covered his ears as he heared Sharpay let out another shriek, and followed Troy and Gabriella into home room, where Sharpay eventually followed.

Sam and Harry had left Jenna at home that morning, not wanting to wake her, and not caring if she missed her first day at school.

"Do we really have to go...In there?" Asked Sam, looking down at her schedule, and matching the room number to that on the door in front of them. "It sounds like...a zoo." Harry laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Come on, you're not alone, I'm here. We'll be fine." He reassured.

"But they're all so beautiful! And styled!"

"So are you!" Replied Harry, before blushing. "You know...styled, I mean..." Sam blushed equally, before grabbing Harry's hand, and pulling him into the classroom, and taking the two spare seats at the back of the room. Harry sighed with relief, thinking the worst was over, when a girl with dark hair turned round to speak to them.

"Hey...Are you guys new?" She asked, smiling.

"Um...yeah...I'm Harry, this is Sam." Harry stuttered.

"Wow, you guys are British!" Exclaimed the girl. "I'm Gabriella. I only started just after New Year so, I can show you around? I have free period next, and this schools a pretty big place."

"Really? That'd be great, thanks." Harry whispered back, just as their teacher, Ms. Darbus, strutted into the classroom.

By lunchtime Jenna was finally up, and had wondered into school. After getting her timetable, she realised that most people would be in the cafeteria now, and not wanting to make her introduction there, she looked around, and found herself heading towards the gym, and her eyes lit up when she saw a sign that read "CHEERLEADING TRYOUTS". Tying her hair back, Jenna entered, just as the cheerleaders were finishing up. Their faces told her their tryouts had been unsuccessful.

"Is this where the tryouts are?" Asked Jenna, putting her bag down. Several of the cheerleaders looked over, and one walked forward.

"Are you on the list?" She asked, nodding towards a blonde-haired girl, who looked down to check a piece of paper.

"No, I'm new here. But I am interested." She explained.

"Have you done cheerleading before?" Asked the girl standing in front of her. Jenna assumed she was the head cheerleader, and knew that without convincing her, there was no way she was going to get on the team.

"Of course I have." She said, before quickly adding, "I was head cheerleader at my school back in England." The head cheerleader seemed to consider this for a few minutes.

"Well, we're a few girls short at the moment, so if you were a head cheerleader, you might as well sign up. My name's Kim, I'm head around here. Second," she motioned to the blonde girl. "this is Carrie. The rest you can get to know in practise."

"Kim, we'd better get out of here. The team'll be here in a minute, and they'll wanna start practise right away." Said Carrie, picking up some papers from the table.

"Aw that's a shame, I'd like to meet them." Grinned Jenna.

"Oh, you can't miss them." Laughed Kim. "This school is very big on team spirit. I think you'll fit right in..."

By the end of their free period, Sam and Harry had been shown around the school by Gabriella, who had also introduced them to Troy, just before he went to practise.

"Oh, I'd better be going, I told Taylor we'd have a scholastic practise now!" Sam and Harry both looked at her with confused expressions. "Oh that's just...a thing...with math and science and stuff like that. It's really fun."

"Guess we'll have to take your word on it." Smiled Sam, waving her off. Quickly, she turned to Harry. "So, what do you think?"

"She's a nice girl." He replied, shrugging.

"She's gorgeous!" Gushed Sam. "She could be a model or something! I'll have to tell dad to sign her up!"

"Ask her if she wants to first." Laughed Harry, sticking his tongue out. "You think you're gonna get involved in any school stuff?"

"Well...I saw that blonde girl talking to our teacher about a musical.. I could get involved in that I guess."

"There you go. You can help with makeup and costume or something. You'd like that."

By the end of the day, Jenna was sitting about with Kim and Carrie, the school yearbook in front of her, as they 'introduced' her to the team.

"What's he like?" Asked Jenna, trailing her finger over a picture.

"Chad? Why, do you like him?" Asked Kim. "He's like...second in command to Troy. That's his girlfriend over there...Taylor." She said, pointing to where Taylor was sitting with Martha. Jenna looked over, and sneered a little.

"Hardly a contest, is it... I can take her on." Kim laughed.

"Well, aside from Troy, the rest of the team is pretty much available."

"Troy, the captain? He will be too, when I'm finished with him."

"I doubt that." Said Carrie. "Troy Bolton is pretty much as unobtainable as they get."

"No-ones unobtainable." Retorted Jenna.

"Troy is." Said Carrie. "His girlfriend was the new girl last year, and they had this weird...singing thing. They're pretty inseperable."

"Well a girl can try." Said Kim. "So, are you really gonna try and get Chad?"

"I see no reason why not." Grinned Jenna. "Getting what you want is much better than just sitting and saying you'll do it, and then not."

"Be careful of Taylor though." Added Carrie. "I bet her bites worse than her bark." Jenna looked back over.

"Like I'm scared of her."

Sam walked over to the drama board for the fifth time after school, after being unsure of whether to put her name down for the production side of things, or not. Suddenly, she found herself fall to the floor as someone knocked into her, and sheets of music flew everywhere.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Squeaked a voice, and Sam sat up, helping the girl to gather up her sheets.

"It's okay..It's my fault I was looking at the drama posters." The girl gasped.

"You were looking at the drama posters??"

"Yeah...I was just trying to work out where to go.." The girl grabbed her hand excitedly.

"I can show you!"

"Oh...great." Smiled Sam. "So, are you in the drama club?"

"Yeah! I wrote the spring show last year! Do you do anything, like, sing and dance?"

"No, not really." Said Sam, following the girl. "I mean, I used to but, I'd like to get involved in the production side of things, if that's not getting in your way?"

"No, It's fine." The girl smiled. "The name's Kelsi, by the way." Sam smiled at her.

"Sam." As they approached the drama studio, a guy Sam recognised from her first class came over.

"Hey, I couldn't help overhearing you were coming to the drama room." He smiled gently. "I'm Ryan, I was...in your class?"

"Oh hi, yeah I recognise you." Said Sam, nervously shaking the hand he offered.

"So, what brings you to Albuquerque?" He laughed.

"Well...it's a long story, but basically...my dad moved here for work. He has a big fashion business in the uk but they got offered a contract he--"

"Fashion??" Came another voice, and Sam was slightly scared when a girl came from around the corner. "Hi! My names Sharpay, did you say fashion?? What do they do??" Ryan sighed, and looked apologetically at Sam, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop Sharpay from asking questions now.

"They're PR...manager types. They kinda...put girls in touch with agents and stuff..."

"Like me? Would they like me??" Grinned Sharpay.

"Umm...They might. You're really pretty..." Sam stuttered, and Sharpay squealed. "Come on, I'll show you around!" Before Sam could explain that she had already been shown around by Gabriella, she was grabbed by the arm, and pulled away from Ryan and Kelsi.

Just as Jenna was about to leave school for the end of the day, Kim stopped her.

"Looks like your dreams are coming true,..." Jenna looked confused, and Kim pointed to where the team were coming out of practise, having just showered, and changed. Jenna grinned and followed Kim over.

"Hey boys." Kim grinned. "This is Jenna, my new cheerleading friend. Jenna this is Troy, Chad, and Zeke."

"Hi" Grinned Jenna.

"Woah, another English one." Said Troy, laughing. Jenna turned to him.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no." Said Chad. "We love the accent over here. So, are you here for the rest of the school year?"

"I guess so, lucky you." Said Jenna, smiling flirtily.

"Well, if you're a good cheerleader, you'll have to come along and cheer at every game. You should come and hang with us sometime, we like getting people involved." Winked Chad. Jenna smiled back.

"I might have to take you up on that offer." She replied.

"Oh, you'd better. I'll have to think of a way to initiate you--"

"CHAD!" Interrupted Troy. "Um, we should get going, my mom said she'd pick us up like, now."

"Yeah, I guess he's right." Chad said, laughing nervously. "So, I'll see you at practise? Gonna cheer me on to make me look good?"

"Oh, of course." Smiled Jenna. "I'll see you later." Giving Chad a little wave, Jenna walked off with Kim. Once she was out of sight, Chad let out a whistle.

"Ouch." He laughed, once Troy had left. "Zeke, I'm in trouble man."

"What? Why?" Asked Zeke, confused.

"You know..." He said, motioning his head towards her. Zeke however, looked equally confused.

"Anyway..." Said Zeke eventually. "What have you got planned for the Wildcats Halloween outing? Or is Troy the guy arranging it?"

"Nope. It's all under control, my friend." Laughed Chad. "Just a few things to arrange, and we can start inviting the team...and the cheerleaders, of course."

Harry, seeing the display between Jenna and Chad, stormed over to his twin sister angrily once she left the building.

"What are you doing! Why are you hanging around with a cheerleader!"

"Uh, because I am one now? Go away." She sighed angrily.

"No! If you get us thrown out of another school..."

"I know I know, you'll never talk to me again. Big woop. Get lost, Harry." She sighed, "And do you know where dad keeps his chequebook? I need to buy the uniform."

"Why?" He snapped back. "to reel the team in?"

"Only two have girlfriends, and one of those is already interested." She shrugged. Kim laughed at Harry's angry face.

"You're actually going to do it with the whole team aren't you?" he said, shocked. "Forgetting their girlfriends, and the number of diseases you probably have. You need help! I'd rather move again than have the embarrasment of being related to the town bike..."

"Get lost Harry!" She was about to storm of when Harry stopped her.

"Hey Jen, I've got an idea on how to get the money for your uniform." She turned to face him. "Well...you can always start charging them!" Jenna glared, and grabbing Kim's hand, stormed away. Harry was about to follow, when Sam caught up to him, with Kelsi following her.

"Hey, I just got introduced to the drama club. I'm gonna help write the next show." Sam smiled proudly.

"Yeah I can't wait to read some of her things." Smiled Kelsi, excitedly. "It'll be nice to have someone else for Sharpay to boss around.."

"What's the deal with her always getting the lead anyway?" Asked Sam. "I saw she wasn't last year, what happened?"

"It's...complicated." Smiled Kelsi, awkwardly. "Troy and Gabriella are AMAZING just...don't tell Sharpay I said that, she'd have my head."

"Is Ryan the same?" Asked Harry, getting into the conversation. "I caught him researching us earlier, he said it was for her..."

"Don't judge Ryan by what Sharpay tells him to do." Said Kelsi. "He's a nice guy really."


	3. I Always Get What I Want

_AN: Hope you're still reading this. Sorry for the long break. The stories kind of got bigger than it meant to, so now I'm having to trim it down a LOT to make it make sense, as it's kind of gone off on a really random tangent lol. Enjoy!_

As the school week ended, Harry sighed with relief, packing his books in his new locker. He was slowly getting used to the routine of the school, but still would've preferred to stay at home where his friends all were. He was just turning from his locker, when a pair of hands flew over his eyes.  
"Guess who?" Laughed a voice.  
"Hmm, I don't know. There's so many English girls in this school to choose from." He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he turned to face Sam.  
"Spoil sport." She said, sticking her tongue out. "You okay? You looked pretty depressed in last lesson."  
"Oh, you know what it's like." He sighed. "I'm just missing home, you know? How about you, you settling in?" Sam shook her head.  
"I hate it here, I want to go home." She said, leaning against the lockers. Suddenly, she sprung up. "I've got an idea! Me, you, a bunch of british movies - we'll make a day of it. Pretend we're back at home." Harry smiled.  
"Yeah sure, your place? I'm worried mine'll be a brothel by then." Sam laughed.  
"Yeah sure, tomorrow morning. But I've gotta go now, gonna work with Kelsi."  
"I thought we were walking home together?"  
"Yeah but…I'm sorry. This is the last time I'll cancel on you Harry, promise." She smiled, before rushing off.

Jenna too, was ready to leave after their cheerleading practise.  
"Hey, Jenna!" Said Carrie, rushing up to her. "You coming out with us this weekend?"  
"Depends on where it is." She said, picking up her bag from the side of the gym.  
"There's some big wildcats Halloween thing. Happens every year."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So, Chad's organising. In the woods. This might be your chance, I hear Taylor is terrified of horror movies and ghosts, things like that. There is no WAY she will go." Jenna pretended to consider if for a second.  
"Ah Chad, my favourite subject. Sure, put me down for it."  
"Even if it's scary?"  
"Especially if it's scary." Jenna grinned. "Well, I'll need someone to grab onto--" Carrie laughed.  
"You've thought everything through. So I'll let him know you're coming?"  
"Yep. And let me know if he's excited."  
"You know I will." Giggled Carrie, and the two girls walked out of the gym, discussing the plans for the weekend, and Chad's involvement in them.

As Harry and Sam were settling down for the first movie of their marathon on Saturday morning, with bowls full of popcorn, and various sweets surrounding the sofa, the doorbell rung.  
"Sam, are you expecting anyone else?" Her dad asked, walking into the room, rifling through a pile of papers in his arms."  
"Not as far as I know." Sam shrugged, getting up to answer it. Harry sighed, and put the movie on pause, following her. Before Sam could even react to who it was, Sharpay invited herself into the house, going straight over to Sam's dad.  
"Hi! I'm Sharpay!" She grinned, shaking his hand, causing him to drop some of his papers. "Oops! Ryan!" She clicked her fingers, and Ryan timidly came into the house, and picked up the discarded sheets.  
"Oh, hello..Are you…a friend of Sam's?" Her father asked, nervously.  
"I am!" Squeaked Sharpay. "And may I say, it is an honour to have a bonafide fashion executive living among us!  
"Well, thank you.." He said, looking at Sam confused. "I'm actually waiting for a few photographers to get back to me, so I have to go out. Sam, Mim will make lunch for you and your friends, just let her know when you're ready."  
"Okay dad, I will. Bye." She waved him out the door, and turned when she saw Sharpay's pout. "Sorry, we can…go up to my room for a while?"  
"But Sam, our brit day--" Before Harry could finish his sentence, Sharpay and Ryan were following Sam upstairs. Regretfully, he followed.

Jenna waited outside her house for Carrie to come by and pick her up. The sky was slowly getting darker, and Jenna was going through her plan in her head. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a car horn. Looking up, she saw Carrie sitting in the drivers seat of a convertible.  
"Hey, sorry about that." Laughed Jenna, throwing her bag in the back, and getting into the seat next to Carrie."  
"No problem, I would've been quicker but my idiot brother tried to borrow the car."  
"Brother? I never knew you had a brother,"  
"Oh yeah! He's on the basketball team too. He's really my step brother. Jason, I don't think you've met him yet. He's so full of himself though!"  
"Really? Is he cute?"  
"You are so not going to sleep with my brother, girl." Said Carrie, laughing. "Take it one step at a time, you don't even know you'll be getting Chad yet.  
"Trust me. I always get what I want."

"Oh the house is beautiful!" Gushed Sharpay, looking around at the various furnishings in Sam's room. "Of course, mine is way better but it is still beautiful! It's all quaint and old fashioned!"  
"Uh…yeah…Thanks." Muttered Sam, sitting down on her bed. She really wanted to spend the afternoon with Harry like she had planned, as though they were best friends, they hadn't had a chance to really sit down and talk to each other since they had moved to America. Sam also didn't want to feel like she was pushing a potential friend away by asking Sharpay to leave, so she kept her mouth shut. "I haven't finished decorating it yet…"  
"Oh, don't bother! Wait until you get a bigger house!" Sharpay flashed a grin at Harry. "What's your house like?" Harry looked at Sam, slightly scared.  
"It's pretty much…identical?" He said, shrugging.  
"That's too bad! Me and Ryan share a whole wing!" She boasted. Sam inwardly rolled her eyes.  
"What are these?" Sam looked up as she saw Ryan standing at her desk.  
"No! No nothing, don't! These are just--" Sam stuttered, rushing over to her desk. But Ryan was already reading through the pages of the notebook that was lying open on her desk.  
"No, come on, tell me." He grinned. She sighed.  
"They're just…some things I wrote at my old school. When I was writing shows for them. It's just practise stuff really, I forgot I had these until I unpacked."  
"They're really good." Smiled Ryan, handing the book to her. She held it close to her chest. "So you're definitely going to help Kelsi with the show?"  
"I hope so." Smiled Sam, shyly. It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "I mean, Kelsi has the song writing covered, but I'd like to work on the dialogue. Stuff like that."  
"Oh…could I help?" Asked Ryan. "I really want to get involved with the production side of stuff yknow…not just the choreography."  
"Sure I mean…it's more your drama club than mine…"  
"Anyway!" Harry interrupted, taking the book off Sam and putting it back on the desk. "Enough Drama Club talk!"  
"We should be going anyway!" Said Sharpay, grabbing Ryan's hand. "Vocal lessons, you understand, right?"  
"Well…yeah…I'll see you at school." Smiled Sam, at Ryan.  
"Toodles!" Said Sharpay, oblivious to Sam's obvious attraction to Ryan, leaving with him.

When Jenna got to the camp site where various players and cheerleaders were setting up tents, she made a B-line to Chad.  
"Hey." He grinned. "Glad you could make it."  
"Oh, like it's going to be at all scary." She said, grinning at him. "You know what, I bet this was all just an excuse to try and spend some time with me."  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Said Chad, flirting back. "Me and you alone."  
"Hey, you're the one who said that. Not me." Grinned Jenna, before flipping her hair at him, and leaving. Chad took a deep breath, then turned to catch up with some other players who had just arrived.

Harry, seeing that the evening with Sam wasn't going to go quite to plan, he went home early, despite Sam's promises that there would be no more interruptions, or impromptu visits from Sharpay.  
"No, we'll do something next weekend. We'll Sharpay-proof the house." He said, standing at the front door. "See you Monday, Sam."  
"Bye, Harry." She frowned, closing the door as he walked away. Flopping down on the sofa, she began to clear away the barely touched food from her and Harry's afternoon together. Sam had a maid named Mim, but she, unlike her dad, didn't like making Mim do all the work around the house, when she was perfectly capable of doing it herself. Mim was like a mother to her, and the only one who had stuck around through everything. Sam was just tipping the last bowl of popcorn in a bin liner, when her phone rang.  
"Hello?" She answered confused, not recognising the number.  
"Hey, it's me." She smiled and blushed as she heard Ryan's voice.  
"Hey, how was vocal practise?" She asked, sitting down.  
"Like I got a chance. Sharpay wanted to run through like a million audition pieces, before she went back to the first one she picked. I might as well have not been there."  
"Well don't worry. I'm sure you don't need the practise."  
"I'll lend you the dvd of some of our shows one day. You can see me every few seconds behind Sharpay." He laughed. There was an awkward silence between them.  
"So, you really want to help with the show?" Said Sam, hoping to break the tension.  
"Yeah, I mean…I can't match your work. It was amazing."  
"It wasn't much. Like I said, it was just some stuff I wrote for my last school's production. I'm nowhere near as practised in performing arts as you are."  
"I think I'm too practised." Sighed Ryan. "Me and Sharpay have been the lead in every school production since kindergarten. Except last year. But mention last year and Sharpay'll never shut up."  
"I heard from Kelsi." Sam laughed. "And what happened during the summer?"  
"Me and Sharpay…always win our country club's talent show. And as you can guess…this year, she didn't."  
"But you did?"  
"I set everything up. It's way too complicated. Maybe I can tell you over lunch on Monday?" Sam blushed, forgetting that she had plans with Harry already.  
"Monday sounds great. I'll see you then."

As the sky got darker, Carrie announced that she was going to hers and Jenna's tent, and Jenna saw that was was one of the few left.  
"Hey, you don't mind having another tent buddy tonight?" Jenna asked her as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her skirt. Carrie laughed.  
"If I do have another tent buddy I will be applauding you in the morning." She laughed, shaking her head, and heading to the tent. Jenna checked herself over again, and tapped Zeke on the shoulder just as he was about to go into his and Chad's tent.  
"Hey Zeke." She grinned.  
"Oh um…cheerleader." He babbled. "Hi."  
"It's Jenna." She explained. "Now…how would you like to earn some money?"  
"I'd love to!"  
"Good." She grinned, passing over a twenty dollar bill. "If you stay in the tent with Carrie all night, you can keep this, deal?" He snatched the money and nodded.  
"See you tomorrow." He said, waving at Jenna, and heading in the opposite direction. Crawling into the tent, she sat next to Chad, who was fast asleep.  
"Wakey wakey." She giggled, shaking him a little.  
"Hmm, what? Oh…you." He said, yawning. "Where's Zeke?"  
"He won't interrupt us, don't worry." She said, placing a finger on his lips. "I know you know why I'm here.." Chad sighed, and shook his head.  
"I have a girlfriend."  
"But she's not here, is she."  
"Yeah but, Taylor…She's a really nice girl and…" Jenna leant down, and kissed Chad.  
"Do you like me?" She whispered. Chad's eyes went wide, and he nodded. "That's what I thought." She said, kissing him again. This time, she felt him kissing back. _'Gotcha' _she thought, as the kiss deepened, and Chad pulled Jenna into the sleeping bag with him.

Early the next morning, Carrie found her cell phone ringing. Crawling out of the tent, she saw it was Jenna.  
"What the hell…Jenna, it's five in the morning."  
"I know, I'm on my way home." Carrie frowned.  
"So it didn't work?"  
"Would I be on my way home if it didn't?" Carrie was silent for a second, then squealed.  
"Oh, my, god! You did it!"  
"Yep."  
"…Wait, so why have you left?"  
"Well, he was asleep. Didn't want to wake him." Carrie shook her head, and laughed.  
"You really are amazing. I'll tell the other girls. See you on Monday!"


	4. Taylor's Payback

When Taylor got to school the next Monday morning, she was frustrated. Chad had been ignoring her calls all weekend. She knew he had to help clear up the woods on Sunday afternoon, but she couldn't understand why he hadn't called her after he got home. She also hadn't had a chance to see him during the lessons in the morning, as coach Bolton had declared the morning a long practise session for the whole basketball team. She approached the cafeteria, hoping to see Chad. Sighing when she didn't, she went over to the first player from the basketball team she could say.  
"Hey, you." She said, sitting opposite him.  
"Oh..hi Taylor." He shrugged. "Wanna do my homework?" He grinned. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him.  
"No, basketball boy. Where's Chad?"  
"Oh, I dunno." He shrugged. "Don't you know?"  
"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you." Taylor rolled her eyes. "How was the ghost hunt? Or whatever it was.."  
"Yeah, it was good!" He laughed. "Bit of tent hopping, was fun."  
"No real witches? What a surprise.." She murmured. "And tent hopping, why?"  
"Well yknow…Zeke slept in Carrie's tent. Jenna slept in Chad's. That sort of thing. Carrie's was totally G-rated though." He grinned, dumbly. Taylor froze.  
"…And Chad's?" She asked, shaking.  
"Well…I wasn't in there." He laughs. "But there were noises and yknow…since we didn't find any ghosts or witches or anything--"  
"OUT of my way!" Snapped Taylor, storming over to the table where Jenna was sitting with sitting, gossiping with the other cheerleaders. "YOU had better watch out!" She snapped, throwing her coke over Jenna. She let out a scream.  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" She said, standing up.  
"You SLUT! Coming all this way just to steal someone's boyfriend!" She pushed Jenna hard, and the whole cafeteria fell silent. "You think it makes you a bigger person?"  
"Save it for someone who cares, honey." Said Jenna, rolling her eyes. Chad entered the cafeteria, and noticing the silence, and Taylor standing in front of Jenna, he rushed over, panicking.  
"Um…hey Tay…honey. I haven't seen you all day. Let's go somewhere to catch up…"  
"Stay AWAY from me!" She screamed, slapping her hands at him. "Is it true?! Did you sleep with this…thing?!"  
"No of course not! We were just…talking!"  
"Just…talking. Right. Well Chad, I'm 'just' dumping you." There were tears in her eyes. "Stay away from me, you primeval, primitive jerk!" She screamed, storming outside. Jenna was about to go over to Chad, when Harry stormed over, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the crowd in the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Kelsi and Sam had managed to hide all the drama that was going on in the cafeteria, by working on the play in one of the drama classrooms.  
"…Wow." Smiled Kelsi, reading through the things that Sam and Ryan had already been working on. "This is so good. You really did it all today?"  
"Yeah we had a free period together this morning." Explained Sam, taking the papers and putting them back into a folder. "Some of the scenes aren't finished, but I've highlighted where we're going to rewrite scenes."  
"I don't think you need it!" Grinned Kelsi. "I'll get to writing some love songs to fit in with it."  
"Love songs? Already?" Asked Sam, confused.  
"Yeah! Well…the romance is coming across in the story already." Said Kelsi.  
"We were just writing random things, we hadn't come up with a theme yet."  
"Oh, sorry. It just…looks like it's going that way…"  
"…Oh." Muttered Sam. "Well….write what songs you think would fit in…I'm sure they'll be good anyway." Kelsi nodded, smiling, and went over to the piano.

"What!" Snapped Jenna, as Harry shut the door on the classroom he'd just pushed Jenna into.  
"Well I just wanted to say congratulations! Normally you do SUCH a good job at ruining your life, and mine, but we've only been here a week, and you've managed to ruin Taylor's! That's a record!" Jenna rolled her eyes.  
"What part of get lost don't you understand, Harry? He enjoyed it!"  
"He's a teenage boy! And a scum bag! Do you think you're special or something because of what you do?! You're NOTHING, Jenna! You're like a hurricane of misery! All you do is mess everything up for everyone!"  
"It's none of your business, Harry!" She shouted back.  
"It is my business, you're my sister! And one day you're going to want friends, and you'll be stuck! Because as it stands, everyone in two continents hate you now!"  
"You don't know anything, Harry. I just like getting what I want. I wasn't the only one who did this! Chad's just as much to blame!" Harry through his hands up in the air.  
"What don't you understand! You're a devious, spiteful, nasty piece of work! Everybody hates you, and if they haven't met you, they will once they do! You're pretty much just a free hooker!" Harry felt his face stinging as Jenna slapped him hard.  
"Stop ACTING LIKE A PARENT, HARRY! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT!"  
"Someone has to! Dad doesn't care, and mum'd be disgusted if she saw what you'd become!" Jenna went very quiet, then glared at him.  
"Don't you DARE! You know nothing about me and mum!"  
"I know she'd hate you!"  
"I loved her more than you ever did! I sat by her hospital bed for HOURS after the accident! You just went off with Sam!"  
"I was too upset to stay there!"  
"Well it doesn't matter, because she loved me more than she loved you anyway!" Harry went very quiet this time, and Jenna realised she'd gone too far. "N-no, Harry…"  
"No. Fuck you, Jenna." He snapped. "Don't…ever talk to me about her or…or anything every again."  
"Harry!" He shook his head, and pushed past her, rushing to the auditorium to find Sam.

Jenna stood there for a while, trying to calm down. She didn't mean any of what she'd said. It'd just came out before she could even think about what she was saying. She rubbed her eyes to stop herself from crying. She didn't want anyone to see she was weak. As the bell rang for the next lesson, she quickly left the classroom, and searched the hallway for someone in her class.  
"Hey." She stopped as she saw Zeke approaching her. "Heard that the twenty dollars you gave me really hel--" Jenna put a finger on his lips, and pulled him into the locker room.  
"You like me, right?" She said, leaning into him. Zeke found himself pinned against a locker.  
"Well…you're pretty y--"  
"That's good enough for me." She said, kissing him, and pulling him into the showers.

Harry sat next to Sam in class, and Sam could see he was visibly depressed.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, tapping him on the arm with her pencil. He looked over, and shook his head. Sam saw his eyes were red and swollen, and he'd obviously been crying.  
"Jenna…said some pretty harsh stuff." He sniffed, and explained everything that had been said about his and Jenna's mum. At the end of the story, Sam rubbed his back.  
"It's not true, any of it. You know that." She said. "Your mum loved you both so much, and you're right, she'd hate what Jenna's turned into…"  
"…Yeah." Harry sniffed. "I know but…it still hurt."  
"Look, come round after school. We can--"  
"Sam!" Sam looked up as Sharpay tapped her on the shoulder, passing her a hall pass. "Kelsi's wrote me a fabulous solo for the show! Wanna come and listen?"  
"Oh well…I don't know--"  
"I've checked with our teacher, it's fine! Come on!" She said, putting Sam's things in her back. Sam shook her head.  
"Sharpay, I should stay with--"  
"No Sam, it's fine." Sighed Harry. "You go, I'll be fine." Sam looked torn, but Sharpay pulled her up.  
"See! He says it's fine! Come on!" Sighing, Sam followed Sharpay out of the classroom.

"I just can't believe he did it!" Said Gabriella, putting her school work down on Taylor's bed for a minute. It was early evening, and Gabriella and Taylor had gone round to do some homework, as Taylor didn't want to be left alone to think about Chad.  
"He's a pig, of course he's capable of it." Snapped Taylor, researching a subject on the internet. After not finding the answer she was looking for, she sighed annoyed. "Okay, I give up, I am officially stupid."  
"You're not stupid." Comforted Gabriella. "Maybe Martha'll know the answer? She'll probably still be online."  
"Yeah, you're right." Sighed Taylor, signing into the school's messaging service. It was installed a few years ago to enable students in the same year to be able to talk to each other better during out of school hours, and get help with homework if it was needed. "Nope, no Martha. But…hello, what's this?" Gabriella looked up, and saw Taylor changing her account name.  
"Tay, what are you doing?"  
"Shh." She said to Gabriella, successfully changing her name. "This is payback."

_Monique: Hi, you're new at our school, aren't you?  
Jenna: Oh, hi. Not really sure if I'm using this right. I was just looking to see who was online. I need to talk to someone.  
Monique: About what? Are you confused about the homework?  
Jenna: No, but I did something stupid. You're not friends with Taylor, are you?  
Monique: McKessie? No, I don't really talk to anyone at school. I get bullied a lot. I don't have any friends.  
Jenna: Me either. I've pretty much alienated anyone I know.  
Monique: Why? You can tell me, I won't tell anyone.  
Jenna: I got into a fight with my brother. Then I slept with someone from the team to make myself feel better.  
Monique: The basketball team?  
Jenna: Yeah. Zeke.  
Monique: I don't know who that is, but I won't tell anyone, I promise. If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here.  
Jenna: Thanks, you really seem nice. I'd better be going, I'll talk to you later._

As Taylor signed off too, Gabriella frowned.  
"You shouldn't be doing that."  
"What? I was just talking to her?"  
"Yeah but…What if she tells you something really private." Taylor shrugged.  
"Then she shouldn't have slept with my boyfriend. Just wait until the whole school hears about her and Zeke…"

When Sam got into school the next day, she looked down at her schedule, suddenly in a panic that she didn't remember where her next class was.  
"I think you'll find, you have another free period." Sam blushed when she saw Ryan fold up her timetable and hand it back to her.  
"Thanks." She smiled. "Do you have one too?"  
"Yeah. Every Monday and Tuesday. Just like you. You wanna work on the show some more?"  
"Sure." She said. "I heard Kelsi's solo for Sharpay…"  
"Yeah, Sharpay was talking about it all night. It fits in with the story too." Said looked down at his feet, awkwardly. "Kelsi said the dialogues sounding good too."  
"Yeah.." Sam was about to say something about it being romantic according to Kelsi, but Harry rushed up, annoyed.  
"She's gone and done it again!" He said, angrily.  
"Who?" Ryan looked confused. Harry ignored him.  
"Jenna slept with another basketball player! It's all around the school! I swear I'm going to kill her!" Sam looked at Ryan, and smiled, apologetically.  
"Let me sort this out first, and I'll meet you backstage, okay?" Ryan nodded, and left.

As Jenna got into school, she saw everyone whispering between themselves, and she heard her name mentioned occasionally. Confused, she went over to the cheerleaders.  
"I'm so not speaking to you right now." Said Carrie.  
"Why? What did I do?"  
"You didn't tell us about Zeke!" She giggled, hugging Jenna. "You're really doing it, I can't believe it! Who'll it be next." Jenna sighed, relieved they weren't really angry at her.  
"I don't know.." She muttered, walking over to Zeke when she saw him. "Why did you tell people!"  
"Oh Jenna…Hi. I don't know? I don't remember who I told but….people just seem to know! Cool huh?" Jenna rolled her eyes, and stormed off.

Sam rushed into the backstage area of the auditorium, just as Ryan was about to leave.  
"Ryan! Hey…Sorry about that. He was really upset and angry. I managed to calm him down."  
"Hey, it's okay." He smiled. "You're here now, that's all that matters. You got your notes?"  
"Yeah." She said, waving the papers at him. "I was thinking…the final scene of the first act…I don't like it?"  
"Thanks, I wrote that." He laughed, sticking his tongue out, knowing they wrote it together. "What's wrong with it?"  
"I just think they need more closure." She shrugged, moving the paper closer to him. "I mean they do the whole 'do you like me' thing and then the scene just…ends. That's not how it'd end. They'd at least kiss or something."  
"You sure? I don't know if some of these lines sound right…"  
"I know." Sighed Sam, head in her hands. "It's so hard to know how it'll come out on stage."  
"Well, why don't we read through the scene? See how it sounds?" Sam looked at him, and swallowed hard, nodding.  
"Sure." She said, running her finger up the page to find the first line. "…Why won't you talk to me?" She read.  
"Because I don't know what to say to you." He continued, loudly and clearly.  
"You don't have to avoid me. You could just tell me that."  
"I can't look at you, I had to avoid you!"  
"Why, what's wrong with me? Have I done something?"  
"No it's…" Ryan took a long pause. "No, forget it."  
"No!" Sam grabbed his arm, as it said in the stage directions. "Tell me!"  
"No because you'd never like a guy like me!"  
"That's not true."  
"It is…I'm no good for you."  
"You don't get to decide that for me!" Sam jumped to her feet. "I pick who I want!"  
"Then who do you want!" Ryan jumped up as well.  
"You know I want you!"  
"Then prove it!"  
"Fine!" Shouted Sam, pretending to rip a bracelet off her wrist. "Is that better?!"  
"You don't understand!"  
"Then help me understand…" Ryan looked down at the script, and had to agree with Sam. It shouldn't just end like that. Before both of them knew what was happening, they had stepped closer to each other, and were kissing. Neither pulled back for a while, before Ryan pulled away, dazed.  
"….Uhh…" Muttered Sam, looking at her feet, and blushing more than ever before. "…Scene worked."  
"Y-yeah…" Ryan said, taking a deep breath. "Um..Sam--"  
"I've gotta go." She said suddenly, looking back at Ryan for a second, before running out of the auditorium.


	5. A DateDate

At home a few days later, Ryan couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between him and Sam, and he was confused about it. Had they both done it because they had been talking about putting it into the scene. Surely if that was the case, they didn't need to literally kiss. Sam had been avoiding him and the drama club for the past few days.  
"Ryan! Did you listen to a word I just said?" Sharpay asked, slapping his arm.  
"Oh sorry, I was thinking…" He said, rubbing his head. "Shar…What do you think of Sam?"  
"She's…English?" Sharpay answered, confused. "Um…her dad's really cool?"  
"Yeah, but what about _her_…."  
"Why? Isn't she doing a good enough job on the play? Because if she isn't--"  
"What would you think if I got a girlfriend?" He looked confused as Sharpay burst out laughing.  
"Ryan, you are so good at making me laugh! You mean shopping buddy right?" It took everything for Ryan to not shout at her and remind her he wasn't gay.  
"No I mean….forget it." He sighed, leaving the room.

Harry rolled his eyes as Jenna got in, late again.  
"So nice of you to join us…" He muttered, as she sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Sorry…me and him took longer than I thought."  
"Jeez Jenna, why don't you just quit school and become a full time hooker! It's not like you're any different to one!"  
"…I deserved that." She whispered, turning to face him. "…I'm sorry."  
"I know you are." He said, pulling her into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you do it?"  
"It's fun. That's all." Murmured Jenna, closing her eyes sleepily.  
"…I love you to bits, sis, but I want you to promise you won't." He said, sternly. Jenna sighed, and stood up.  
"You know I can't promise that." She said, storming up to her bedroom.

Ryan searched the halls for Sam the next day to try and talk to her about what happened in the auditorium. Seeing her at her locker, no Harry in sight, he headed over.  
"Hey…Can we talk?" He asked.  
"Yeah…I guess." She said, closing her locker as Ryan pulled her into an empty classroom. "Look Ryan, if this is about what happened, then don't worry about it."  
"…Oh. Well, I don't want it being an issue between us."  
"No…it won't be, I promise." Sam smiled awkwardly, and Ryan knew there was something she wasn't telling him. "I freaked out, it won't happen again, I promise."  
"Okay then..That's good." There was a long silence. "So….See you at the writing session with Kelsi tonight?"  
"Yep." They smiled at each other, before a random student rushed into the classroom.  
"Have you heard the latest gossip!" She shrieked, and Sam rolled her eyes, noticing the cheerleading uniform instantly.  
"What…" She said boredly.  
"Jenna slept with another of the team!" Ryan looked at Sam, but she was already half the way out the door to find Harry.

"I am not speaking to you."  
"Harry, cheer up…"  
"No! You said you were out with a guy, you didn't say they were on the team! Or even went to this school!"  
"Of course they go to this school! I do have standards, you know!" Harry looked at her unconvinced. She rolled her eyes, and stormed off towards the cheerleaders.  
"Hey. I heard." Sam came up to him.  
"Why can't she just think of Dougie at home! Why does she have to mess around with random idiot Americans! None of them are good enough for you or her!" A lump filled Sam's throat.  
"Um…Harry I need to tell you something."  
"Sure, what?" Asked Harry, facing her. She shuffled awkwardly, and looked down at her feet.  
"…I kind of…Kissed Ryan."  
"Ryan?" Harry's voice shook. "Drama guy?"  
"Yeah…" She said. Harry was silent. "Harry? There something wrong? I could really do with your advice on this."  
"I'll talk to you later." He stormed off.

"I heard about your antics lately, missy." Teased Carrie. "And considering there's only five on a basketball team…"  
"Well then I only have two to go then." Laughed Jenna. "The subs are optional in my opinion."  
"Two?" Asked Kim. "You mean Troy and Jason?"  
"Yep." Said Jenna, waving at a guy who called out to her. Carrie pulled an unimpressed face.  
"Not my brother. Ew. That's just wrong, girl."  
"Not my fault he's on the team, is it." Jenna stuck her tongue out at Carrie, who laughed awkwardly, and they all headed to the gym for training.

The next day, Ryan found himself searching the halls for Sam again. Despite what she had told him yesterday morning, Sam hadn't turned up for the writing session. He didn't catch up to her until home room, where he slipped into the seat next to her before Harry could.  
"Hey… you missed the writing session with Kelsi last night."  
"I didn't want any tension." She said, looking suddenly interested at the contents of her bag. "It's not your fault, it's my fault."  
"You wouldn't have caused tension. It was nothing, seriously." He shoved his hands in his pockets, nervously.  
"I would. I've thought about it for a while, and….god I sound so….stereotypically girly. It's been going around my head for a while, and the only thing I can be sure about is that….I like you." Ryan's eyes widened.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I get annoying when I like people, so I should probably just stay away from the show. I get miserable because they don't like me back, and I'll end up zapping the energy out of everyone." Ryan gave a slight chuckle, and Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "You think I'm joking?"  
"No I'm just laughing." He said, smiling. "So…what If they liked you back?"  
"They don't." She shrugged.  
"Yup. They do. So…why don't we stop this…awkwardness and just go on a trial date?" Sam felt herself blushing bright red.  
"You don't have to go on a sympathy date with me."  
"I promise you, this is not a sympathy date." He said seriously. "It's a…date date," Sam thought about it for all of about a second.  
"Tonight?"  
"Sure." He said. He heard Harry clear his throat behind him, and got up, letting him sit down. As soon as he was out of earshot, Sam squealed.  
"Harry! Ryan just asked me out."  
"Great." Muttered Harry, slamming his books down on the table.  
"I have no idea what to wear! Oh my god, what do I wear?"  
"Don't know." He said, snappishly.  
"…I heard about what Jenna did. I'm sorry you're related to her." Said Sam, and Harry didn't look up at her. Sam looked over at Jenna and glared at her. If Harry was in a bad mood, it was because of her.  
"Just be careful." Said Harry, eventually. "You don't know this guy."  
"What? It's Ryan, you know I can trust him."  
"I don't know that." He said. As soon as the class was dismissed, he got up and stormed out of the room, losing Sam in the crowd.

Taylor was sleeping over at Gabriella's that night, and despite Gabriella's attempts at distracting her friend, Taylor wouldn't leave the computer alone.  
"Tay seriously, this is bordering on obsessive." Said Gabriella, throwing a piece of popcorn at her.  
"Whatever. She's hear now. Time to give her some food for thought." Said Taylor, quickly clicking on Jenna's name.

_Monique: Hi, I heard some rumours going around about you, I think?  
__Jenna: Hi! Yeah, I slept with Jason from the basketball team! His sister is going to be so mad at me when she finds out.  
__Monique: That's a good thing.  
__Jenna: She knows it's just a bit of fun. Don't really feel good about it though.  
__Monique: About sleeping with her brother?  
__Jenna: No, I just don't feel well in myself. I don't know what's wrong.  
__Monique: Well, have you done a pregnancy test? Maybe that's it.  
__Jenna: I haven't. Crap. I've gotta go, I'll talk to you later._

"Oh dear Jenna…Oh dear." Taylor started laughing "She honestly didn't think that sleeping around would lead to pregnancy?"  
"Do you think she is?" Asked Gabriella.  
"For the sake of procreation, I hope not."

"This is really nice." Sam and Ryan were walking through the park for their first date. They hadn't wanted to do anything too formal, so they didn't go out for a meal, or to the movies. Instead, they grabbed a couple of hot dogs and went to the park, to talk. Sam loved it. Butterflies were fluttering around her stomach. Ryan was enjoying it to, and couldn't help but keep smiling at her.  
"Tonight has been…really nice." He said. "This is my first date, ever."  
"Yeah…I really enjoyed it. This has been my second date ever. The first one I threw up all over, so we're doing well." She blushed. They were drawing towards each other for a kiss, when Sam's cell phone. She cursed under her breath, and then swore out loud when she saw the name on the caller display. She sighed apologetically at Ryan, and answered.  
"What the HELL do you want, Jenna!"  
"I need help!"  
"Help? Is Harry alright?"  
"No I need your help! I need you to get me a test!" Sam closed her eyes in frustration, and sighed angrily. "Sam?"  
"Jenna…not again…Can't you just buy condoms? It's cheaper…"  
"Sam please, you're the only one I can trust, I can't tell Harry it'd break his heart."  
"…Fine." She sighed. "But I am NOT paying for another abortion, understand?"  
"That's fine just put it in my locker at school I'll give you the combination. Thanks Sam, love you!" and Sam hung up. Ryan looked at her confused.  
"Don't ask. Let's get you home." She smiled, linking arms with him.

"Shar, I'm home!" Called Ryan, hanging his coat up. Sharpay screeched, and stormed down the stairs.  
"I've been calling you all night! Where have you been? You missed our dance practise!"  
"I was out with a friend."  
"You don't have any friends!" Snapped Sharpay. "Someone told me you were out with some girl, why wasn't I invited!"  
"Yeah…I was out with Sam. My friend. On a date." Sharpay looked confused.  
"Date?…with Sam? As in…a meeting about the show, right?"  
"..Not really. A date…date." Sharpay remained confused.  
"…Why?" Ryan shook his head, frustrated. "..Well…we've gotta be up early tomorrow so…shoo." She muttered, going up to her room.

Harry, against his wishes, and purely because Sam wanted his input, sat on the edge of the stage as Sam ran through the nearly completed show with Kelsi."So does everything sound okay so far?" Asked Sam, looking at Harry. He shrugged, and Sam frowned. "I could really do with your input, babe."  
"Fine." Harry shrugged.  
"Don't worry, Ryan should be here soon." Grinned Kelsi. "Sharpay told me you and him went on a date! I never thought Ryan was the dating type!"  
"Well…it was nice." Smiled Sam. "He really is so sweet, you'd never know if you judged him by Sharpay's attitude."  
"I know! I can imagine him being really romantic!"  
"Someone talking about me?" Sam blushed as Ryan walked in from the backstage area. He hugged Sam, and kissed her, with a chorus of 'aww' coming from Kelsi. Sam didn't have a chance to react to Harry storming out of the auditorium, but assumed he had got hassle from Jenna over something, and was going to sort it out. "Can I have a moment alone?"  
"I'll be back in a minute! Just gonna photocopy the script." Kelsi winked, walking out too. Sam turned to him.  
"What's with getting rid of everyone?"  
"Just…wanted to talk to you. About us." Ryan blushed. "So…aside from the ending…that night was really special."  
"I agree. We should do it again some time."  
"Well…I'm glad you think that." Said Ryan, kissing her hand. "Because…I'd really like us to become….official." Sam raised an eyebrow. "I mean, around school and stuff. That's if…you don't mind? Obviously I don't mean us being the new hot couple…We'll leave that to Troyella."  
"Troyella?" Sam giggled. "People actually call them that?"  
"Yep. No idea where it started. It just kinda stuck. And you're changing the subject." Laughed Ryan.  
"…Sure. If you don't mind the attention…"  
"I don't." Ryan kissed her again. Sam pulled away eventually and looked in deep thought for a while. "Dime for your thoughts?"  
"…Ryam." Said Sam eventually, grinning. Ryan looked confused for a second, then burst out laughing.

Jenna ran a hand through her hair, stressed. She was sitting in one of the computer labs, and was just logging into the student messenger to see if her friend was online. She needed her to be, she really needed someone to talk to.

_Jenna: Monique, are you there? I really need to talk to you.  
__Monique: Hey sorry, I was just doing some work. What's wrong? Did you do a test?  
__Jenna: I did. Oh my god, I am terrified. It was positive._


	6. The Anniversary

"That guy looks a bit like Ryan."  
"Great."  
"…It's the hat. Without the hat, that guy'd be nothing."  
"Okay. If you say so." Harry rolled his eyes as him and Sam's conversation turned back to Ryan yet again. They were having their third attempt at a brit weekend, and though Sam seemed to be enjoying herself, Harry was bored. They were at Sam's house though, and Harry thought it would be rude if he just got up and left.  
"….This films really bad." Declared Sam a minute later. "Me and Ryan saw the sequel the other day, and it was much better."  
"That's great." Harry muttered.  
"…What's wrong?" Sam asked, pausing the DVD a moment. "You're really low."  
"…You know….the anniversary of the accident. That's all." Harry shrugged. Even though that was on his mind, it wasn't what he was thinking about.  
"Oh yeah….wow Harry I'm sorry, I--" The door rung, and Sam jumped up to answer it. Harry huffed angrily as he heard Ryan's voice, then turned to see the pair kissing.  
"Oh sorry, I didn't know you had company." Ryan said, as he saw Harry.  
"I was just leaving. Gotta go home." He said, turning the TV off, and storming out towards his house. Ryan looked at Sam confused.  
"Don't ask. Anyway, what do you want?"  
"Well, Sharpay told my parents about you, and they really want to meet you. Can you come round now?"  
"Sure!" Grinned Sam, and grabbing her bag, the pair of them left the house.

Sam nervously stood by Ryan as he opened the front door.  
"We're home!" He called, grabbing onto Sam's hand, as he could tell she was nervous.  
"Ryan, darling!" Called Mrs. Evans, coming down the stairs quickly. "Who's your friend? I LOVE her hair!"  
"Oh um…thanks Mrs. Evans." Said Sam, shyly. "I'm Sam."  
"That's Ryan's girlfriend, mother!" Called Sharpay, coming in from the sitting room with Boi under her arm.  
"Girlfriend?" Mrs Evans looked puzzled. "As in…gal pal?"  
"No, we're dating." Explained Ryan. Mrs Evans suddenly looked distraught.  
"But…you're not…you don't like girls. You come with me to fashion shows and clothes shopping and…and…" Ryan frowned.  
"Mummy, I'm not gay."  
"But, you--"  
"So sorry you can't meet daddy!" Interrupted Sharpay. "But he's very busy in his office!"  
"Sharpay, he's not--" Began Ryan, but Sharpay cut him off as well.  
"He always has so much time for his family! It's a shame your dad doesn't…" Sharpay pouted.  
"Yeah well…we're gonna go and work on the show some more." Said Ryan awkwardly, grabbing Sam's hand and pulling her upstairs to his room before Sharpay their mother could say anything else.

On Monday, Jenna waited until Harry had left for school, and her dad was busy working in his home office. Once she was alone, she grabbed her dad's wallet, and took out his credit card. It was a family one, primarily used by their dad, but the twins could use it in an emergency. As far as Jenna was concerned, this was an emergency. She quickly got in her car, and drove to the abortion clinic she had researched, and got an appointment for that weekend. Once her name was called, she went in to speak to the doctor, who smiled at her sympathetically.  
"Now, I understand, Jenna, that you want an abortion. Have you thought about this, and all of the alternatives?"  
"Yes. I want an abortion." The doctor was taken aback by Jenna's calm and abrupt attitude.  
"If you don't mind me asking…have you done this before?" Jenna nodded, and the doctor muttered under his breath. "We'll give you the 72 hour pill, but you must be careful in the future."  
"Sure, can you just give it to me so I can go?"  
"I don't think you understand the consequences of your actions! I'm going to report this case to your school so that they can make students aware of such things. By having repetitive abortions, you are risking not only your own life, but your chances of having children in the future." Jenna glared at the doctor, angry that she thought she could lecture her when she didn't even know her.  
"Why would I ever want children?" She snapped. The rest of the consultation was done quietly, and Jenna walked away a while later with the pill. As soon as she got home, she logged into the student messenger, not feeling like going to school.

_Jenna: Hey Monique, you busy?  
__Monique: No, what's up? Do you know what you're going to do about the baby?  
__Jenna: These is no baby. I'm on the 72 hour pill, I'll be fine again soon.  
__Monique: What, just like that? You didn't regret it or tell the father at all?  
__Jenna: It was probably Jason's, and it had nothing to do with him. They told me to rest anyway, so I'm gonna go lie down for a bit. I'll talk to you later._

Harry came down for breakfast the next morning in a depressed mood. He looked at the calendar on the wall, and confirmed what day it was.  
"Hey…" He said, as Jenna came downstairs in a similar mood. "…You alright?" Jenna shrugged, and poured herself some cereal. "You know….you don't have to go to school today if you don't want to."  
"It's fine." She sniffed. "I have last period off today so I can get home early. Are you…going in?" Harry nodded.  
"I'll take any excuse to have the day off, yeah. I've gotta hear Sam talking about Ryan all day otherwise….driving me mad."  
"Just ignore people. That's what I do when Taylor starts on me." Jenna smiled slightly, looking down at her cereal. "…Do you think things would be different if mum was still alive?" Harry nodded.  
"We wouldn't be living with dad, he wouldn't have moved us to Albuquerque…You wouldn't have started sleeping around."  
"…I should get ready." She said, and Harry nodded, washing up as Jenna went to get her school bag

Everyone was confused at how quiet Jenna had been all day. She hadn't laughed at the cheerleader's jokes, or flirted with any of the basketball team. She turned up for all of her classes instead of skipping them, and she actually paid attention to what was being taught. As lunchtime came around, she sat in the corner of the cafeteria, and plugged her earphones into her ears, and turned on her iPod. Before she could hit the play button, Taylor headed over.  
"Wow, you look miserable, Jenna." She grinned. "Tell me, is it because of your recent….problems?"  
"Go away, Taylor." Jenna said, removing the earphones for a second. "You're not welcome over here."  
"What! I was just concerned! I mean, after your abortion!" She said the last word louder, and some people turned their heads to listen. "Or did you lie and keep Jason's baby after all."  
"Jenna?!" Asked Jason confused. Jenna's eyes were watering, and she shook her head at Taylor.  
"But…I only told…"  
"Yeah, you told Monique. Clearly you're too stupid to understand contraception AND computers!"  
"Jenna, answer me!" Jason said louder, touching her arm. She pulled away.  
"You know what Taylor, fine." She sniffed. "You win. Now leave me alone." Before Taylor could say another word, or Jason could make her stay, Jenna pushed her way through the crowds, and away from the school.

"I can't believe it!" Kelsi said, coming into the auditorium where Ryan and Sam were working on the set. "Did you hear? Jenna had an abortion!"  
"Where did you hear that from?" Asked Sam, putting down her paintbrush.  
"Taylor just told the whole school! Apparently Jenna started crying and ran off!"  
"Serves her right." Muttered Ryan. Sam shook her head.  
"Any day but today…" She said. The other two looked confused at her. "It's the anniversary of their mum dying."  
"What happened? I thought she just…left." Ryan asked. Sam shook her head again.  
"She died in a car accident. It was really bad for both of them. There was a small chance that she'd wake up, but she never did. After the funeral, that was when Jenna went off the rails. Harry and their dad were too upset at the time to stop her, but it's got too bad now. I tried to be her friend after it happened, but we never got on as well as I did with Harry."  
"I feel bad for her now." Frowned Kelsi. "The things people have said about her but…She doesn't have a mother. Wow…"  
"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's probably just gone home to see Harry." Sam took a deep breath. "Come on, lets get this backdrop finished before Darbus goes crazy."

Harry came in at the end of the school day to collect homework that he and Jenna had missed while they were off that day. He wasn't sure what had happened at school, but jenna had come home, run up to her room, and had been crying ever since. Harry figured he'd leave her be, as thinking about their mum all day had probably been too much for her. Meanwhile, Ryan was just putting his books in his locker before heading home. As he opened his locker, he jumped back. There were condoms falling out of his locker, and he hadn't put them there. Further up the hallway he could hear some of the basketball team laughing, and he narrowed his eyes. As Harry approached one of his classrooms, he stopped and hid round a corner. Ryan was at his locker, and Harry wasn't in the mode for having a conversation with Sam's boyfriend. Harry watched in horror at what Ryan had in his hands. Condoms. Harry froze in shock. Were him and Sam sleeping together already? They barely knew each other! Harry instantly forgot what he was at the school for, and went home, angry.  
"What's this?" Asked Sam, approaching Ryan's locker.  
"Basketball team." He sighed, as Sam helped him put the rest of them in the locker again. "I guess they know about you…" He said nervously.  
"Yeah. Just ignore them." Advised Sam. But Ryan was clearly awkward about the whole subject, as his posture was stiff, and he wasn't smiling. "So ….you heading home now?"  
"Y-Yeah…" Said Ryan. "Want a lift?" Sam nodded, and the pair of them walked towards the parking lot together.

Jenna moped around the house in the pyjamas, something she hadn't done for a long time. She couldn't believe Taylor would do something like she had, especially on that day. She knew Taylor didn't know the significance of the day, but Jenna couldn't help but be mad at her. She had gone behind everyone's backs about the abortion because it wasn't important, but now she would have to explain her actions to everyone who asked. Just as she was deciding to stay at home for the rest of the week, there was a knock at the door. Harry and her dad were out, so she opened it herself, and looked confused.  
"Uh…Sharpay, isn't it? What do you want?" She asked.  
"So," She said, inviting herself in. "Are you still planning on completing the team?"  
"I don't want to talk about school right now, can you just…go?"  
"No no listen. You only have Troy left, right? He's a hard one to get hold of, I've tried."  
"Really?" Said Jenna, interested again. She knew it wasn't right, but she knew going after Troy would keep her mind off of her other troubles.  
"Yeah. For years. Then SHE came along and completely blew my chances! But she's the only obstacle, but she's so hard to get past."  
"Well…I'm sure she won't be too hard for me." Shugged Jenna. "You know, I only want to sleep with him once. If Gabriella isn't the forgiving type, you're welcome to him afterwards.  
"Exactly what I was thinking!" Squealed Sharpay. "Okay, so here's what I was thinking at the moment. You flirt with him a lot, and I'll keep hinting at him that Ryan and Gabriella are really into each other."  
"What?" Asked Jenna. "But isn't Ryan dating Sam?"  
"Yeah. For now. Just trust me." Grinned Sharpay, before leaving the house again, leaving Jenna just as confused as before she entered.

When Ryan got home from school, Sharpay was sitting on the stairs, her head in her hands, sighing.  
"Shar? You okay?" Asked Ryan, sitting in front of her.  
"No no I'm fine you…" Sharpay sniffed, and wiped her eyes.  
"No you tell me what's wrong." Said Ryan, gently.  
"We…we're drifting apart, Ryan." She sobbed, holding his hands. "All you do is hang out with Sam, and I'm just scared that….that you don't have time for me anymore."  
"Don't be silly, of course I do…" Said Ryan, softly.  
"Now you might, but what about in a few weeks! Or a few months! I don't want to lose how close we are." She pouted, and Ryan hugged her.  
"That won't happen…" He said, stroking her head. "Sam won't get in the way of how we are together…I promise."


	7. Tricks and Trauma

**A/N: Just to address what you asked, Kaci :)-- The story, currently, is planned at 23 more chapters. It's part of a larger story I write with a friend (as I'm sure you can guess, she is called Sam, lol) which has been cut down a LOT from what it is, with some bits and pieces changed, and incorporating things I take from reviews, all of which is why the storyline is kind of fast-paced. There are a lot of twists and turns to come still, and I'm really glad you like it :) It means a lot to us.  


* * *

**As Sharpay was entering the gym to find Troy, she heard two voices echoing around the building. She saw Jenna heading towards the gym for cheerleading practise, and pulled her behind the wall with her.  
"What are you doing?!" Hissed Jenna. Sharpay silenced her as Gabriella walked out the gym.  
"They're meeting for lunch. I thought you could use that to your advantage. Get there before she does or something. Just keep Troy talking for a minute" Jenna, confused, and not really understanding what she was supposed to be saying to Troy, went over and smiled.  
"Practising again? Don't you ever have fun?" She teased.  
"This is fun for me." He shrugged, feeling awkward.  
"Yeah but…" Began Jenna, grabbing the ball as it bounced. "It's boring."  
"Not to me it isn't. That's why I do it…all the time." He said slowly.  
"I could think of some other things."  
"Like what?" Troy laughed nervously. "Cheerleading? I don't think I'd look good in a skirt."  
"Probably." She smiled, just as she saw Sharpay leaving the gym. "I should get going…see you around." She waved at him, then left.

"Been looking for you all day." Giggled Sam, wrapping her arms around Ryan from the back. He said, awkwardly, pulling her away, and Sam frowned. "What's the matter? Did something happen at home?"  
"No, it's nothing like that.."  
"Have the basketball players been giving you more hassle? I swear, their--"  
"Sam, listen." Ryan swallowed hard, and looked down at his hands. "Sam I…I don't think we can be together." Sam stared, her eyes wide.  
"What but…but where did that come from…"  
"I've just…been thinking, that's all. I don't want either of us getting hassle from anyone at school…"  
"But…why does that mean we have to split!" Ryan could see she was crying. "Why can't we pretend to break up but be together in private again!"  
"…I just think it's best if we….leave it." He said, looking away. "It's just too complicated."  
"…Has Sharpay put you up to this?" She said louder, but Ryan could still hear the sobs in her voice. "Has she said something about me messing up the show?"  
"No, Sam, I--"  
"…Fine." She sniffed. "Screw you, Ryan. I can do much better." As she ran away, Ryan heard her start sobbing loudly.

Following the directions that Sharpay had given her, Jenna went up to the roof where she was told Troy would be. She opened the door out onto a garden, where a bench was, with Troy sat on it, looking down at his watch.  
"Oh, hey Troy. I took a wrong turn." Said Jenna, smiling apologetically. "You alone?"  
"No. Well um…yeah I guess. I was meant to be meeting Gabriella but…she hasn't shown up."  
"Ouch, that sucks." Said Jenna, sitting on the bench. "I think I heard her on the phone to Ryan earlier. I guess she's with him. I'll keep you company if you want?" Troy nodded unsure. Gabriella, and most likely Taylor, would kill him if they knew who his lunch partner was. "I guess she wanted to get involved with the musical. You did it last year, didn't you."  
"Yeah, we did. Didn't think she was doing it again this year." Sighed Troy.  
"I've never heard you sing. How did you fit rehearsals around practise and stuff?" Jenna found herself actually interested in what she was asking him.  
"It was complicated. We had to fit basketball practise in, as well as Gabriella's scholastics…I'd do it again this year, but it's all about college applications now."  
"I'm sure you'll do okay." Smiled Jenna, reassuringly. "I don't think I'll be going to college. I'd rather go home. To England. You gonna carry on playing basketball?"  
"I'd like to." He admitted. "What about you, what do you wanna do in England?"  
"I don't know. I used to, but I don't anymore." Jenna looked away distracted, feeling uncomfortable talking about herself. "I should go and find the cheerleaders."  
"Yeah…okay. I'll see you then. I can draw you up a map or something later." He laughed. Jenna smiled, and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

It didn't take long, thanks to Sharpay, for the news of Ryan and Sam's split to spread around the school. When Harry heard, he went into a blind panic, looking for Sam. After asking a few juniors, he found out that she had last been seen running out of the school crying her eyes out. Harry rushed to Sam's, and knocked on the door. She answered with blood shot, tired eyes.  
"Oh Sam…" He whispered. Her bottom lip trembled, and she started crying on his shoulder.  
"I can't believe he'd do that!" She sobbed, holding onto Harry tightly. He rubbed her back in circles, trying to calm her down.  
"Sam, he's an idiot. You know that." He said.  
"But why! He didn't give me a good enough reason!"  
"It was probably Sharpay's fault. You know…jealous that he was giving you all his attention. I get the feeling she's a less promiscuous version of Jenna…" Sam tried to laugh at that, but she just started hiccoughing, so Harry hugged her tighter. "He's a pig to do this Sam, you can do better. I mean, sleeping with you and then dumping you…"  
"What?" Sniffed Sam, lifting her head up. "Sleeping with me? Me and Ryan never did…anything like that." She blushed.  
"I saw the condoms in his locker, you don't have to lie to me…"  
"I'm not lying!" Said Sam. "That was a practical joke by the jocks! I swear, if me and Ryan had done anything like that, you would've been the first to know." Harry let out a relieved sigh.  
"Good. I'm gonna stay here with you the rest of the afternoon, okay? And tomorrow at school if he even tries to breathe the same air as you, he's a dead man, got it?" Sam giggled a little.  
"My knight in shining armour, huh?" Harry smiled.  
"You got it."

Jenna was sitting in class in her last lesson of the day when Gabriella came in and sat next to Troy. They were in the seats in front of her, so she could hear them.  
"What happened at lunch? I was in the classroom you said, and the door got locked!" Said Gabriella as she sat down.  
"Classroom? Gabs, I said the science garden, remember?"  
"No, you changed it…Look." Jenna looked worried as she saw Gabriella pass her phone over to him with the text message on, and quickly slinked away to a seat that was next to Sharpay.  
"It didn't work." She muttered to her. Sharpay looked annoyed for a second, then nodded to herself.  
"Leave it to me, I have a new plan. See that necklace she's wearing? He got it for her before last summer, some commitment thing or something. I'm gonna get every cheerleader one. We'll tell her he buys you all presents. So she'll know it's not special if she sees you all wearing them."  
"Okay, you do that." Sharpay nodded, and started texting her dad to ask for the money. Sitting next to her, Ryan shook his head. "What's wrong, brother?" She asked, putting her phone away.  
"Another dumb scheme to get Troy? I thought you'd grown up, Shar."  
"I don't do dumb schemes." Ryan rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever. Just keep out of my way, whatever you do."  
"Why!" She snapped.  
"You made me dump Sam!"  
"Oh come on Ryan, I never told you to dump her! It's not my fault you took what I said the wrong way! You did it all yourself. She wasn't good enough for you anyway!"  
"Why, Sharpay!" Shouted Ryan, enough to scare the people sitting around him. No-one had heard him raise his voice before. "Because I was spending time with her?! Instead of performing like a circus animal for you?! You don't even care about how I feel…"  
"Of course I care." She said, rolling her eyes. "That's why she had to go." Ryan shook his head incredulously, and stormed out of the classroom.

Several days later, and Sharpay's necklaces for the cheerleaders had arrived, and Jenna walked in to school proudly wearing it. Some people whispered, but Jenna ignored it, walking up to her locker where she saw Gabriella was at her own. She saw Gabriella give her a sideways look.  
"Oh…" She said, and Jenna looked at her ."Where did you get the necklace?"  
"Oh this? Troy bought them as gifts for the cheerleaders! He said we were his lucky charms or something, he's always buying us little things like that!"  
"…Yeah right." She said, closing her locker. "I know one of you sent that text on Troy's phone the other day. This thing you're trying….won't work."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Yes you do. I know Sharpay's helping you complete the basketball team. And I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere." She smiled sweetly at Jenna, and walked to her next class. Jenna felt a pang of guilt, and removed the necklace, following Gabriella into the classroom.

Already in the classroom were Sam and Harry, who had got there early so Sam didn't have to see Ryan in the hallways. Harry had become a regular fixture next to Sam, and he didn't generally leave her alone so she didn't have a run in with him or Sharpay.  
"Is he looking?" She whispered, as Harry nodded that he and Sharpay had entered the classroom.  
"…No?"  
"Harry!"  
"Okay you know he is." Everyone looked confused as their health teacher walked to the front of the class, and placed a doll on the table.  
"Okay class, we've been asked by the local hospital to pilot a new scheme to make the youth of today aware of raising a child, and managing a family budget. This is a pairs assignment." Harry smiled at Sam, who looked relieved. "But I will be choosing the pairs. Some of you I feel are too in their comfort zones." Everyone fell silent, none of them liking the news. When no-one argued, he continued. "The pairs list will be posted on the notice board after this lesson, and at the end of the day I want you and your partner to come and collect your child." The rest of the lesson involved filling in various worksheets, but nobody could concentrate, as everyone wanted the lesson to end so they could see who they were partnered with. As soon as the bell rung for the end of lesson, everyone hurried their things into their bag, and rushed outside to the notice board. There was a lot of commotion, but Sharpay pushed everyone aside to get to the board.  
"Jenna got Troy, perfect! And…oh yay! I got Harry!" She grinned. Sam pushed her way over to the board with Harry.  
"Who did I get?" She asked. Harry looked, and sighed.  
"It's not good…Ryan." Her eyes went wide, and she ran off, Harry fast on her tail.

At lunchtime the basketball team were discussing the project. Jason had got Gabriella, and Zeke had got Kelsi. Chad had forgot to check, but now his focus was on Taylor, who was storming over to the table, with Gabriella.  
"Hey Taylor…"  
"I'm not here to speak to you, I'm here to simply split our duties in half." She snapped, handing him a schedule. "You are unfortunately my 'partner' for the next two weeks. If you try and contact me outside the drop up or pick up times, I will ignore you. You're taking the first week, I'm taking the second week. I hope you fail." Chad laughed.  
"Alright…thanks."  
"You don't even need luck with that." She glared. "The fact that you're a moron will help you plenty." With that, she stormed off. Chad looked at Gabriella.  
"She's still mad at me?"  
"She has good reason to be." Shrugged Gabriella, who only stood being around Chad because it'd be awkward for Troy if she wasn't speaking to him either.  
"Well…either way I'm gonna go to the library, I have homework overdue." He waved at Troy, and left. Gabriella shook her head.  
"I can't believe he thinks he should be forgiven…"  
"Come on, it was ages ago. Chad was just being…a guy." Gabriella raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed.  
"…A guy? So….are you just 'a guy' as well, Troy?"  
"Yeah…What? No! Not in that way!"  
"So you'd expect me to get over something like that?!"  
"No I didn't say that. But to be honest Gabriella you've dumped me for pretty lame things in the past, and I've had to just get used to it…"  
"What? I haven't! I always have a good reason!" It was Troy's turn to look unimpressed.  
"What? Like talent shows…"  
"Because you were acting like a jerk!" She snapped. "I bet you didn't even come looking for me when I was missing at lunch the other day."  
"I did! But Jenna said you were with Ryan!"  
"…And you spent lunch with her? Knowing what she's like!"  
"What's that supposed to mean, Gabriella! Don't you trust me?!"  
"…No. I don't trust you." Gabriella stood up, upset. "So maybe we should stop pretending I do." With that, she walked off.


	8. Toronto

"So, I hope you're all ready for proper parenting. As these are the closest you'll get to children other than the real thing." Said their teacher as they collected the dolls. "They'll do everything a real baby does, and that includes crying at night.  
"What!" Said Jenna. "But what about sleeping!"  
"You can turn them off." Jenna let out a sigh of relief. "But it'll be recorded, and your overall grade will be affected. Share the responsibility, like real parents." Jenna rolled her eyes, then kept her mouth shut as everyone left the classroom.  
"….We'll be alright." Said Ryan, eventually. "I've been around my cousins when they were babies, and I was really good with them."  
"Whatever." Said Sam. "You can take it for both weeks, I really don't want it on my own at all."  
"Well, I can stay over then, and we can share it during school hours…"  
"To be honest Ryan, I don't even want to be looking at you, let alone sharing a single minute in your company." She glared, shoving the doll at him, and walking away. Ryan went to follow her, but Sharpay approached, holding her doll, with Harry trailing behind.  
"I'm so excited!" She grinned. "Do you think we're allowed to hire an au pair?"  
"No…Why would we?" Asked Harry.  
"I just want to make sure she has the best start in life! I can go shopping after school tomorrow, I have a window in my schedule. She's going to look adorable!"  
"It's a doll, Sharpay…" Groaned Ryan. Sharpay shot him a look.  
"It's a BABY, Ryan! I'm going to pop into Louis Vuitton and get a baby carrier. She can match Boi's dog carrier! It'll be so cute!"  
"Sharpay…" Began Harry.  
"I'm going to call her Toronto!" Sharpay smiled. Harry shook his head, rushing off before Sharpay could suggest anything else ludicrous.

Meanwhile, Jenna and Troy had taken their doll round to Troy's house, to figure out what to do.  
"Can't you just take it both weeks?"  
"No way! I have practise." Said Troy, distantly. Jenna sighed and rested her elbow's on a desk in Troy's room. "Look, why don't we split it the way Jason and Gabriella have. I'll take it when you have cheerleading practise, you take it when I have basketball."  
"Yeah, good plan." Said Jenna. They both sat silently, trying to work out what to say. Eventually, Troy sighed.  
"This is…possibly the worst time to have a project like this. It's really awkward for everyone. And now Gabriella's not talking to me."  
"Why?"  
"We had an argument about…everything. I said she shouldn't hold what happened against you and Chad, she said she doesn't trust me….stuff like that. She's really mad at me so I'm pretty much fucked." Suddenly, Jenna started laughing.  
"Troy Bolton, I never thought I'd hear you swear." Troy raised an eyebrow.  
"Me swear? Obviously you've never been to one of our losing matches…"  
"You've not lost since I came here." She said.  
"Yeah, you're a lucky charm." He teased. "You know what…I don't care if Gabriella doesn't make up with me…She's always dumping me for these…weird insecure reasons."  
"Then why don't you date someone else? You must have more than three people after you."  
"Three?"  
"Yeah." Shrugged Jenna. "Sharpay, Gabriella…" Troy smiled. "Yeah, me. Feel free to run a mile."  
"Nope, too lazy to run."  
"Doesn't sound like a very good basketball captain." Jenna stuck out her tongue, and Troy laughed.  
"I'm not what everyone thinks I am."  
"I know the feeling. I can actually be a nicer person than people give me credit for."  
"You are nice. You've always been nice to me….Overtly flirty, but nice all the same." Jenna giggled, then fell silent.  
"…Are you and Gabriella really over?" She asked. Troy nodded.  
"I'm pretty much single now. And I totally want to forget being tied to one person for a year…and hey." He motioned to the doll. "We've got a kid to think about now." Jenna laughed, and her and Troy soon found themselves kissing each other, as Troy pulled her towards the bed.

"This just shows how irresponsible we'd be as parents…. The fact that neither of them want them." Laughed Sam.  
"I want kids but--" He sighed as his phone beeped with a text message. "But never with Sharpay. Apparently 'Toronto' is asking for her daddy." He rolled his eyes. "What sort of a name is that!"  
"I think it's cute." Smiled Sam. "She really likes you, she'll never let you go now. Haven't you heard about Troy? Still after him even though he's got a gorgeous girlfriend who he has everything in common with." Just then the doorbell went, and Harry rolled his eyes.  
"I bet that's her stalking me. If it's her, tell her I've died." He laughed. Sam giggled, but stopped as soon as she answered the door.  
"…What are you doing here?" She asked, as Ryan stood there with the doll in hand.  
"We need to work on the project."  
"Go away, you're interrupting my social life."  
"Sam who is--oh." Harry approached the door. "I think you should leave."  
"But we--"  
"She doesn't want to see you! Why don't y--"  
"No…Harry…it's fine." Said Sam, awkwardly. "You should probably go and see what Sharpay wants anyway…" Harry looked at Sam unsure, and after glaring at Ryan, left.

Jenna and Troy lay silently in his bed, neither wanting to be the first person to speak. "…Think we should've done that?"  
"You don't." Said Jenna, and Troy shook his head.  
"I went along with it. Don't blame yourself…" He ran a hand through his hair, worried. "I've just….gotta work out a way to tell Gabriella without breaking her heart. Even though that's pretty much impossible." Jenna looked away, not wanting Troy to see her crying.  
"I'm sorry Troy…I'm so fucking sorry." She said, quickly getting up and getting dressed.  
"It's not your fault…We both did it…" He tried to reassure, but she shook her head.  
"I need to…get home." She said. "I'm…so so sorry, Troy." She repeated, before sneaking home.

The next day, no-one could help but notice how quiet Jenna was. She stayed close to Harry, and the other cheerleaders were noticeably absent from her side.  
"Maria said it was crying all night." Said Jenna, getting the doll out of her bag. Maria was Harry and Jenna's maid, who had offered to do the night time care for the dolls, even though she knew she should let Harry and Jenna do it themselves. Jenna looked guiltily over at the table where Gabriella was sitting. "Jason must have her's." She noted. Harry looked over, and nodded.  
"Troy coping alright?" He asked.  
"Huh??" Said Jenna.  
"The baby?"  
"Oh…oh yeah. We looked after it at his for a while yesterday. He's really good with it." They were silent again for a while before Jenna added "I haven't seen him all day…he must be sick."  
"…I don't think he is." Harry pointed to where Troy was just coming into the cafeteria. Suddenly Jenna looked panicked, and it didn't go unnoticed by Harry.  
"Can we go and find Sam??"  
"No she's working with Ryan."  
"Well, what about Sharpay? Don't you have to take the baby or something?"  
"…Sis….you might wanna see what happens here." Harry said, hugging her. They watched as Troy approached the table where Gabriella was sitting.  
"Gabriella…we uh…we need to talk." He said nervously, and she looked up.  
"About?"  
"Something…quite bad." He said, sitting down with her. "…Gabi I'm really sorry but….I had sex last night. With Jenna." Gabriella looked at him distraught, then stood up.  
"I have to go." She said, rubbing her eyes.  
"Gabriella wait! You know I'd never want to hurt you…"  
"No Troy, I really don't want to see you right now." She sobbed, leaving. Troy looked very lost for a minute, which hurt Jenna even more, before he left to go to the gym.

When Jenna begrudgingly went to cheerleading practise in her free period, Harry went along to the library to meet Sam, where they were going to help each other with the written side of the project. Entering the back room he and Sam had booked to do their work, he saw Ryan sitting there with her.  
"Sam, he bothering you?" Asked Harry, glaring at Ryan.  
"What? Oh, hi Harry." Sam looked up. "We're just working out the finance side of the project…you know income and stuff."  
"Yeah it's simple when you think about it." Explained Ryan, but Harry looked unimpressed.  
"If he's harassing you, you can tell me Sam."  
"No I'm fine Harry. You need some help?"  
"Don't worry." He said, hurt. "I'll do it by myself." He picked his bag up again, and left.

Jenna was just coming to the gym at the end of her last lesson to hand the doll over to Troy, when she saw Gabriella approaching the gym. Staying where she was behind the door, she listened.  
"Gabriella!" Troy instantly stopped throwing the basketball and rushed over. "Look I really, really am sorry…"  
"I don't want to hear it, Troy." She said, hugging herself. "I'm here to tell you I'm not going to fall for you anymore. You're free to date who you want"  
"What?" Troy looked hurt again. "But…I don't want to date anyone else."  
"Well…you can." She sniffed, unclasping her necklace and handing it to him. "Or focus on basketball, or college. But I won't be here to see it." There was a long pause where neither knew what to say, before she whispered "Bye Troy." and walked out. Waiting a few minutes, Jenna went in to see him.  
"…You okay?" She asked, gently. "You…wanna talk about it?"  
"No…it's fine. I knew it was coming." He sighed, slipping the necklace into his pocket. "You want me to take the doll?"  
"…No it's fine. I'll take it again tonight." She said, guiltily. "See you tomorrow." He nodded, and continued to throw the ball angrily at the hoop, as Jenna left.

"Harry, wait up!" Harry rolled his eyes as Ryan ran up to him.  
"What do you want?" He snapped, turning to face him.  
"Hey, calm down, I just want to talk." Said Ryan, holding his hands up. Harry sighed. "Sam…Has she…mentioned me?"  
"No, why would she."  
"Well…how does she feel about me now? Does she hate me?"  
"Yes." Snapped Harry, without a second thought. Ryan frowned.  
"How can I win her back, Harry, you know her better than anyone else. I don't like to see her hurting."  
"Clearly you do." He said, shaking his head at Ryan. "You were the one who caused it in the first place."

As Jenna was getting ready for bed, there was a knock at the door. Harry had come in a few hours earlier in a foul mood, and had gone straight up to bed. Answering it, she saw Troy standing there.  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
"Look….It's my project too, I shouldn't leave it all on you."  
"It's fine, I can handle it myself."  
"No, really…it'd be nice to have the company." Jenna nodded, and invited him in. "My parents know what happened with Gabriella and me, and they won't let it drop. They don't understand what went wrong…they love her."  
"Everyone does though, don't they." Said Jenna, bitterly. "She's the type of girl everyone loves. And I'll never be that."  
"I wish I wasn't. Just for five minutes I wish I wasn't some…dumb all-star…I don't have singing anymore….All I am is basketball."  
"You can do whatever you want. You're a nice guy, nicer than most I know. For starters, you want to talk about more than my cup size." They both laughed a little at that.  
"…We get on, right?" Said Troy, suddenly. Jenna nodded, confused. "Well…why don't we…try?"  
"…Troy I don't know."  
"If you don't want to, it's fine."  
"No, I do I just….don't want everyone hating you for dating me. You'll disappoint everyone."  
"Well…what they don't know for now can't hurt them?" Said Troy, and Jenna nodded, shyly, as they drew into kiss again.


	9. One Week To Go

**A/N: Kaci, I LOVE Troyenna! I tried to think of a name, but I couldn't come up with one. Good work! :)**

* * *

"Why won't this shut up!" Huffed Sam, putting the doll down in front of her and Harry. She had come round to compare his written work with her's, to make sure he was writing his in the right way.  
"Here you've just gotta…" Harry picked it up confused, and after poking the doll a little, it stopped crying. Sam smiled.  
"Thanks. This is the last time I offer to take it for Ryan." Sighed Sam, looking over Harry's work again.  
"Yeah…speaking of Ryan…" Said Harry. "He was asking about you."  
"What? He--argh!" Sam screamed annoyed as the doll started crying again. "I'm getting to the point where I don't care if I fail!"  
"He was asking--"  
"I mean why is it even crying! You just sorted it out! It must be broken or something." She rolled her eyes, and picked the doll up. "Forget it, I'll have to take it to Ryan, see if he can understand what's going on…"  
"Are you sure? I mean he--"  
"I need some sanity. I'll see you later, Harry." She smiled, taking the doll and leaving.

Once Jenna saw the rest of the team leave after practise, she snuck into the guy's locker room. When Troy saw her, he smiled, and hugged her. Jenna instantly put her head on his shoulder.  
"Practise good?" She asked. He shrugged.  
"Not too bad, the guys are a bit preoccupied with these baby things at the moment. My dad's really mad at the whole thing."  
"Can't blame him. How's Chad doing?"  
"No idea…Taylor gave him the baby yesterday, and he has no idea what he's doing. I'm pretty sure he's gonna flunk it."  
"At least we won't, best team." She smiled, then sighed. "I just wish I could kiss you when you guys win tomorrow."  
"Well you can…just later on." He grinned, kissing her. "Come on, we'd better get out of here before we're missed." Jenna nodded, and the pair left the gym together. What they didn't know was that Sharpay had followed Jenna to the locker room, wanting an update on their plan to get Troy. She had seen the kiss, and had run off, distraught.

"How do you even do it?" Asked Sam, as Ryan managed to silence the doll yet again.  
"You have to turn the key a whole half turn, not until it just stops crying. And you have to hold it properly. Like this." Said Ryan, cradling the doll in his arms.  
"Thanks…" Said Sam, awkwardly. Though her and Ryan were getting along a lot better now, there was still a slight tension between them.  
"Anytime…Sharpay's au pair told me about it. I'm sure she'll get marked down for getting someone else doing the work."  
"Oh well, her fault…" There was another tense silence.  
"Look Sam…if you don't want the doll tonight…Why don't we….go and do something together? As friends, that is…" Sam thought hard about if for a minute.  
"…Sure. As friends." She clarified. Ryan smiled, and nodded.  
"I'll come and collect you." He said, as they walked into health class together. Their teacher was there waiting already.  
"Okay class, that's the first week down, only another week to go!" He announced, prompting a clap from Chad, which quickly stopped when he realised he was the only one. "So I want to find out how everyone's getting on with it. Jenna- you had a lot to say about it at the start of it, how are you feeling now?"  
"No, everything's going well, I don't think we've gone wrong too much." She said, looking at Troy.  
"Yeah, we're working well together." Added Troy.  
"That could be because they're a couple." Jenna's head spun round at the sound of Sharpay's voice.  
"…What?" Troy looked over where Gabriella was sitting with Taylor, looking upset.  
"…Um..Gabriella…"  
"Troy, is it true?" She sniffed. When Troy didn't answer, Gabriella shook her head. "Excuse me for a minute." She jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. Troy followed, and before Jenna could do or say anything, Taylor stormed over and slapped her.  
"Look what you've done now!" She shouted, shoving her. "Why don't you just get the hell out of here!"  
"Miss McKessie, sit DOWN!" Shouted the teacher, but Taylor ignored him.  
"It's none of your business, Taylor…" Jenna said, weakly, not wanting to fight back.  
"It is my business! No-one wants you here! Every single girl in this hates you!"  
"Whatever." Snapped Jenna. "Can you just get out of my face?"  
"No YOU can get out of our school." Taylor shoved her, and sat back in her seat.

As Sharpay sat there grinning, Ryan shook his head at her.  
"How could you do that?"  
"Because she was going behind everyones backs, Ryan! She's got a boyfriend at home, and she still messes around over here."  
"But it wasn't fair to do that to Gabriella, and you know it."  
"She'd find out anyway. They were broke up!"  
"You just don't get it, do you, Sharpay…"  
"I'm not the person to talk to about upsetting people though, am I Ryan?" She glared at him, turning back to her work.

Jenna was in a daze after the lesson. Wondering the halls, eventually she found Troy leaning against his locker, clearly upset.  
"…You okay?" she asked. Troy looked at her, and shook his head.  
"No I…need to find her and see if she's okay. I feel like a complete asshole." Jenna hugged herself, upset.  
"…You need to be with her." She said.  
"She won't listen to me."  
"She will. She's smart." Troy considered this for a while.  
"….Are you okay with this?" He asked, concerned. Jenna merely shrugged.  
"She makes you happy, I won't." She rubbed her eyes. "and don't worry, Taylor's right. You won't see me again."  
"What? Jenna…" Before Troy could ask her what she meant, she had ran out the school door.

Sam and Ryan sat awkwardly at the restaurant where they had decided to go out too. It wasn't a formal place, but they both felt out of place with a doll on the chair between them.  
"Things really kicked off in class today, didn't they?" Ryan said awkwardly, playing with the food on his place.  
"Jenna was probably messing around with him anyway. I don't believe she likes him anymore than she likes any of the other guys she's been with.  
"I don't know…she didn't date the others."  
"Maybe Troy wouldn't sleep with her unless they were dating? I don't know. I don't pretend to know her at all." Sam shrugged. Ryan was about to say something, when the doll started screaming again.  
"I'll get it." He said. He tried to work out what was wrong, but he couldn't. "Um…I have no idea…"  
"Well shut it up!" Said Sam, red faced as people were staring. Eventually Ryan figured out what was needed, but by now, their meal had pretty much been ruined.  
"…Look…Sharpay's out all night. Why don't you come back to mine for a while…as friends." He added, nervously, sure he'd pushed her too far. Sam just nodded.  
"Sure…that'd be nice." She said. They quickly paid, and left.

After being unable to find Gabriella at school, Troy went to the only place he knew she could be - her house. Climbing up the trellis next to her balcony, he knocked on the door of her window, where she was sat on her bed, her laptop in front of her. She looked over and hesitated, before opening the door and stepping out.  
"I'm sorry you had to hear it that way. I'm so sorry…"  
"Go away Troy." She sniffed, hugging herself.  
"No. I won't go away until you know I'm sorry. I don't know how I got into this mess, but I really am truly sorry."  
"Don't say it when you don't mean it…"  
"I do mean it! Look at me…"  
"Troy…" She said, unsurely, but he lifted her chin up to look into her eyes.  
"I love you. I've never EVER meant to hurt you! And I know I have and it kills me that I haven't been able to look after you…." Gabriella's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged him tight. "…Just please let me make this up to you."  
"I don't have long…" She muttered, which Troy didn't seem to hear.  
"I'll do anything I can, if you'll just give me another chance." Gabriella nodded slightly, and kissed him.

When Sam and Ryan got back to his, both were shaking. Sam was unsure why she had agreed to come back here, but nonetheless, she couldn't help herself.  
"So um….don't need to take you on a tour, since you've already seen the place." He shrugged, putting the baby down on the sofa.  
"…Why did you invite me here, Ryan?" She asked. "Because I thought we were just friends."  
"We are! There's nothing wrong with us coming here and just…talking."  
"…It's the 'just talking' that worries me." She said, looking at him. "…Harry….tried to tell me you were asking about me, but I didn't listen. So I'm asking you…why were you talking about me to Harry."  
"I just wanted to know…where I stood."  
"I could've told you that, Ryan. You know that." Sam said, hurt.  
"…Well?"  
"…We're getting back to being friends. Don't…push me."  
"I'm trying not to, but…." Ryan's voice faded as he stared as Sam. She felt herself getting nearer, before they started kissing. Things were about to get carried away, when Sam's phone rung.  
"I need to get that." Sam said quickly, after pulling away. Turning away, she pressed a button. "Hello?"  
"Sam, where are you! I need your help!"  
"Harry? What's going on?" Asked Sam, concerned.  
"It's Jenna! She never came home from school!"  
"Well…that's not an unusual thing, is it." She said. "She'll be back bragging about her latest partner this time tomorrow."  
"No, she was so upset, Sam, she's not like herself at all! I'm scared!" Sam sighed.  
"I'll be over as soon as I can Harry." She hung up, and without another word to Ryan, rushed round to Harry's.

Jenna wondered around aimlessly, unsure where she was going, or what she was going to do. After school, all Jenna could hear as she walked along was Taylor's words, telling her to never come back. So she had decided she wasn't going to. As well as that, she'd finally opened up to someone, and they'd left her. She was so angry she'd let down her guard and let Troy in. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She saw it was her home number, and gulped, not wanting to explain things to Harry.  
"…H-hello?" She answered, shakily.  
"Jenna! Where the HELL are you!" Jenna jumped as her dad's voice came through the phone. "If you're even THINKING of going back to England you get back RIGHT NOW!"  
"No…Leave me alone, dad." She sniffed.  
"No! You have no reason to be running away! Just because you can't deal with your own messed up mistakes!"  
"I'm not coming back dad! So just stop calling!" She shouted into the phone, hanging it up and switching it off so she couldn't get anymore calls. She took a deep breath, then carried on walking.

Sam had got to Harry's a few hours earlier, and was looking after him until she fell asleep on the sofa. She'd never seen him so upset in a long while. Jenna had left her doll at the school, which Harry had picked up when he realised she was missing, and it was his day with his one, too. Sam found herself being woken up by several noises - the sound of two dolls crying, and a gentle sobbing coming from Harry.  
"Just shut up!" He said, throwing them on the floor.  
"Hey, calm down…" Said Sam gently, picking up one of the dolls, and turning the key how Ryan had showed her. She did the same for both of them until they fell quiet.  
"…Thanks." Said Harry, sniffing. "I'm just…so stressed right now."  
"I know. But I'm sure she will be back tomorrow morning, I promise." Said Harry, gently. They hugged, one of the dolls on his lap, and they heard Maria shuffling into the room, tidying up before she went to bed.  
"You okay?" She asked, concerned at Harry's sad face.  
"I'm fine Maria, don't worry." He said, forcing a smile for her. She looked at the doll.  
"Looks like your baby." She said, looking at Sam. Sam looked confused.  
"What? I don't have a baby."  
"No no I mean- you two…real baby. The way you sit." She smiled, and Harry blushed. Sam laughed at that.  
"Well, I wouldn't wanna give birth to this one, that's for sure. And it doesn't look like either of us, that's for sure."  
"Hmm…one day." Nodded Maria, going off to her room. Sam laughed again.  
"I'm glad Maria's back, I forgot how funny she could be."  
"Mm…" Muttered Harry. "…Thanks for tonight." Sam hugged him, but both of them stayed silent.


	10. Giving Baby Back

"Hey." Sam turned to see Ryan come up to her the next day. "Everything sorted with Jenna?"  
"Well she's run away, and they don't know where she is, so not really." Shrugged Sam. "Baby any trouble?"  
"No, not too bad."  
"Good." There was a silence. "I'm sorry I bailed on you last night. It was really nice."  
"Yeah." Blushed Ryan. "It was."  
"I was thinking that…maybe…we could do it again sometime? If you…want?"  
"Yeah…I'd like that. You can come round later?" He suggested. Sam nodded.  
"Sure…I'll see you then." Ryan nodded too, and walked away just as Harry got there.  
"What did he want?" He said, glaring at Ryan's back.  
"Nothing. Listen, you'll be okay looking after yours and Jenna's babies tonight on your own, won't you? It's just I'm going out so I can't come round."  
"Oh…" Said Harry, upset. "Well, I don't know, they do cry a lot…"  
"I'm sure it'll be fine! Just pretend you have twins or something." She grinned. "And Maria'll help if you need her to."  
"Yeah…she will." Harry muttered, as him and Sam walked to their next class.

Jenna woke up in the doorway she had been sitting. It was a closed down store, and at night, it was the safest place she could find to sleep. Stretching at the awkward angle she had been sleeping at, she knew she couldn't spend another night like that. Sighing, she stretched her legs a little, then dialled her home number, hoping Harry would answer, he was the only one who would give her money to get away if she begged and pleaded.  
"Hello?"  
"Maria!" Said Jenna, half annoyed it wasn't Harry, and very relieved it was Maria. She was like a second mother to her. "It's me."  
"Everybody out. Your father very angry! You can't run off without goodbye. He very upset."  
"He's not upset, he doesn't love me"  
"He love you very much. So does Harry. He very sad, crying last night."  
"Well, tell him I'm sorry…but I'm not coming back. Everyone at school hates me."  
"That no reason to run away. That something you deal with like adult. You know what I say, we clean own messes."  
"I'm not an adult though." Said Jenna. "…Or at least I don't want to me." She sighed though, knowing that Maria was right. "But I'll get the bus home now. I should be there by lunchtime, maybe later."  
"Good." Smiled Maria. "That my Jenna." Jenna blushed at that.  
"Bye Maria, love you." She called, hanging. Though she wasn't completely comforted by the fact she was going home, she knew she had to do it.

After school, Ryan drove Sam back to his. He had paid Sharpay to stay out of the house for a while, and his parents were both working.  
"Guess this is take two." Said Ryan, smiling awkardy. "You want a drink?"  
"Um…sure." Said Sam. "Baby asleep?"  
"Yeah finally. Can't wait to hand it back at the end of this week."  
"Yeah. Shame you can't hand the real thing over to people until it's old enough to sort itself out." Laughed Sam.  
"Who says you can't? That's what Sharpay's planning." Shrugged Ryan, and they both burst out laughing.  
"I really do….like spending time with you." Sam said eventually, looking down at her glass.  
"…Me too." Said Ryan, stroking her hand. She looked up at him, and they started kissing. Ryan pulled at the bottom of her shirt, and she tensed up.  
"R…Ryan no…stop…" She said awkwardly, pulling away. "No, I don't want to do that…not now. We're not even…together."  
"…I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm an idiot….you can leave if you want?"  
"…Right now I think it's best." She said, standing up. "…See you tomorrow, Ryan."

Harry was sitting up looking at the two dolls, and hoping that they wouldn't cry again. Just when he decided to go to bed, he heard a key turning in the door. He rushed over to see Jenna coming in, looking worn out.  
"Jenna! Where have you been!" He snapped, hugging her. "We were worried!"  
"I'm home now…it doesn't matter…" She said, tired. "Can we not do this? I just want to rest.  
"No! You can't just turn up! Who were you with?!"  
"No-one, Harry! Just…leave me alone." She yawned, and went up to her room.

The next day at school, as soon as Sam got into home room, she heard everyone fall silent, and she felt like they were looking at her. Shrugging off the paranoia, Sam sat down, but as soon as she did, she saw Carrie and a few other cheerleaders come over to her.  
"Did you really do it??"  
"What are you on about?" She asked, confused.  
"You and Ryan! I can't believe it! I saw sure he was gay!" Laughed Carrie. Sam, very confused, stood up and rushed over to Harry as he walked in.  
"What's going on! What does everyone think is going on?!"  
"People are um….saying you and Ryan slept together…" Harry said, awkwardly, already having been asked by a few people in the hallways. "I guess Ryan's spread it but, I don't know…" Sam, without waiting to hear anything else, went out to the car park to wait for Ryan.

Jenna came in a little while after Harry, but instead of going over to the cheerleaders, she went over to where Gabriella was sitting. Gabriella tensed up, and Taylor stood up in front of her.  
"I can't believe your nerve coming back here…." Jenna ignored her.  
"Gabriella--" She began, but Taylor cut her off.  
"Leave her alone! You've caused her enough problems this year!"  
"I just want to speak to her myself! Look, Gabriella, I just wanted to say--"  
"Just leave her alone!" Said Taylor, raising her voice. "She doesn't want to hear whatever grotesque apologies you've come up with." Jenna ignored her again.  
"…How are you and Troy?" She asked her.  
"You don't have the right to ask her anything about Troy! Leave her the hell alone!" Jenna sighed.  
"Fine…I tried." She walked away back to the cheerleaders.

As soon as Ryan's car pulled up next to Sharpay's, who had got to school a while before, Sam slapped him as soon as the car door opened.  
"Ow! What was that for!"  
"What have you been telling people about us!"  
"What?! Nothing, I only just got here!"  
"Well the whole SCHOOL thinks we just slept together! And YOU are the only one who knows we were together last night!"  
"I haven't said anything, I swear!" Sam shook her head.  
"I thought you were a nice guy. Guess I was wrong." She stormed inside, leaving Ryan confused.

When Jenna returned to the cheerleaders, they were all over her.  
"Wow, you're back! Where were you??" Asked Carrie.  
"Just…around. That's all."  
"Who were you with?"  
"No-one."  
"Come on, we don't believe that! You never even told us what was going on with Troy, we want the gossip."  
"Seriously, nothing. I'm done with that." She sulked, hugging herself. Seeing the damage she had caused Gabriella had really affected her.  
"What? But--"  
"No, I don't want to talk about it. I just wanna focus on finishing school, so I can graduate and move back to England with my boyfriend." Jenna sighed, turning away to face the board.

At lunch time, Ryan searched around the school, trying to find Sam. He had to talk to her, and make her understand that he hadn't said anything to anyone, and that he didn't know who had.  
"How COULD YOU!" Before Ryan could react, he felt a fist connect with his jaw. He staggered back, and saw Harry launching himself at him again. Ryan shoved him hard.  
"What do you think you're doing!"  
"Do you have any idea how upset Sam is?!" Harry shoved him back. "She's distraught because you've hurt her again! What, do you get sick pleasure from it or something?"  
"I didn't do--!" Harry didn't give Ryan another chance to react as he shoved him onto the floor. A crowd grew, cheering for either Ryan or Harry, until a teacher stormed over, grabbing both the boys.  
"Will someone tell me what is going on here!" Neither spoke. "Right, then you'll both be going to the principle!"

Sam sat in the health class, feeling vulnerable. People were still talking about her and whispering about her behind her back, but Ryan wasn't there, and neither was Harry. They were due to be giving back the babies that day, and would be told then and there, due to the dolls recording the progress of each student, how they had done. After all were handed in, everyone was asked to work silently until he had worked out everyones scores.  
"Okay, I've looked at everyones dolls." He said near the end of the class. Everyone looked up, expectantly. "We have clear winners…Troy and Jenna, you've both aced it. Your baby lived a healthy and fruitful fortnight" While Taylor glared at her, Jenna was pleasantly shocked, as was Troy. "However, I can't say the same for all of you. Sam, your score near the end was very disappointing. I'm afraid to say, it went below the failing grade. You'll have to retake the class.  
"….Oh." Said Sam, awkward, inwardly cursing Ryan. If she hadn't started falling for him again, this never would've happened. "That's…alright then. I will."  
"Your full scores will be posted on your report cards." Nodding, he dismissed the class. Jenna couldn't help but see how hurt Sam looked. She didn't deserve the hassle everyone was giving her, as well as this. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to their teacher's desk.  
"Sir, can I have a word?" She asked.  
"Sure, what is it Jenna?" He asked, while putting the dolls back into their boxes.  
"…It's my fault Sam failed." She said, in one breath. "I ran away a few days ago, and Sam was left looking after both her's, and my own. It's completely my fault." Sighing, she added. "If anyone should fail, it should be me."  
"You mean…you didn't do the final stage of the baby development project at all?"  
"No. I left it with Sam." The teacher considered this for a while.  
"In that case….I can pass her. But I will have to fail you. You'll have to do a lengthy essay, no excuses."  
"I'll do it, fine." She said. The teacher looked shocked, before nodding, and dismissing her. As she left the class, she saw Sam standing there, having listened in.  
"You didn't need to do that. I'm not doing the show anymore, I could've done it."  
"You didn't deserve to do it. It's as simple as that." Jenna shrugged, before walking of. Sam was very shocked. Was this really the same Jenna who left England?

Sam was looking for Harry, still shocked at what Jenna had just done for her, when Kelsi approached her, dropping her papers as she went. Sam smiled, and helped her pick them up.  
"Thanks." Kelsi said, nervously. "Um…are you okay?"  
"Yeah aside from…everything that's going on, yeah. You…didn't want to ask me about Ryan, did you?" Sam looked very scared for a second, but Kelsi shook her head.  
"No course not! I don't believe any rumours I hear until I hear them from the person they're about."  
"Thanks. How's the show going?"  
"Well…that's what I want to talk to you about. Auditions are in a week or so, and I was just hoping…we could still use yours?"  
"What? Of course you can! It was written for you guys." Sam smiled.  
"Great! You can help out if you want." Said Kelsi, hopeful. Sam shook her head.  
"Under the circumstances… I think I should stay clear." Kelsi looked disappointed.'  
"Oh…okay. Well I guess I'll see you." She said. "I should get back to the theatre." Sam nodded, and Kelsi went off.

Jenna went over to the gym in her free lesson for a practise session, but before she could get there, she heard some of the basketball players laughing, and stayed where she was, listening in.  
"Come on guys, who do you thinks gonna be the next target?"  
"Hey come on, she said she's not going to do it anymore." Said Troy, trying to calm things down.  
"What! Like that's true, she'll be hunting down her next target by the end of next week, guarantee!" Laughed one of the other players. Jenna teared up, and turned the other way, nearly ran into the cheerleaders.  
"Hey, where's the fire." Laughed Carrie. "You coming to practise?"  
"Um…yeah…I guess." Jenna shrugged  
"Great! And my parents are out tonight…So me and Jason are having a house party tonight, you up for it? Everyone's coming! Lots of guys." Carrie winked, and Jenna looked down at her feet. If that's all people thought of her, why go against the stereotype?  
"Great." She forced out. "I'll be there,"


	11. I Don't Want To

Sam flopped onto her bed after school finished. She was finally pleased to be away from everyone talking behind her back, and having to go through every lesson with the fear of Ryan hanging around. Her happy thoughts were interrupted by her phone ringing. Without checking the caller id, she answered.  
"Hello?"  
"…Um…hi. It's me." Sam glared at the phone. "Please, don't hang up…I just wanted to know how we did."  
"Gee, let's see Ryan." She snapped sitting up. "Because you messed me around and spread lies about me, funnily enough I didn't feel up to taking care of a dumb doll, so I would've failed if Jenna hadn't backed me! So thanks a lot!"  
"…Sam I really am sorry." He said, but she didn't say anything back. "You know…Harry tried to beat me up earlier. About everything. That's why we weren't in health class…We both got sent home early." He explained. Sam still remained silent. "Alright I guess, if you don't wanna talk, I'll just hang u--"  
"…What did you want, Ryan?" She asked eventually.  
"I know I probably shouldn't but…I just wanted to know if you'd come back to the show…just for one rehearsal? It's just Sharpay needs some help getting the hang of her lines, and no-one knows the show better than you. And plus, I think Gabriella'll get the other female lead, and I'm pretty sure Sharpay will actually kill her before opening night." Sam thought for a while.  
"…Just one rehearsal." She repeated. "And that's it. This doesn't mean I'm talking to you either, got it?"  
"Thanks Sam, I owe you one." He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Meanwhile, at the party, Jenna was drinking to help her have fun. Carrie had managed to get alcohol from her parents cabinet, and Jenna was the prime suspect in there being not much left. She was dancing with some of the basketball team, and flirting with one in particular. She noticed that Troy and Chad hadn't bothered coming.  
"So…we had one." She giggled, dancing up close to him.  
"So we did." He noted. "How about we make it round two. Sound fun?" She didn't answer, just kissed him, as he started pulling her upstairs to the coat room. Somewhere half way up the stairs though, Jenna's sense kicked in. She had a boyfriend at home, she shouldn't be cheating on him. She promised herself while she was away that she wouldn't.  
"No…Actually I'm just gonna go home…" She said. He looked at her.  
"Tease." He laughed. "Come on…"  
"No, I mean it, I wanna go home…" She said again. He looked into her eyes, and held onto her arms tightly.  
"You're not getting me all worked up like that, and not giving me some kind of reward." And as the party wore on, the music got louder, and Jenna's screams weren't heard.

Sam was reading through the script, highlighting the lines for the character Sharpay was going to play when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.  
"Come in!" She called, assuming it would be Mim or her dad.  
"Can we talk?" Her head spun around when she saw Ryan standing in the doorway, hat in hand. "I told Mim you were expecting me, blame me not her." Sam huffed, and put the script back on her nightstand.  
"I think we've both said all we have to say. You moreso, and not even to me."  
"It wasn't me!" Ryan said, defending himself. "And…as much as I hate to say it, because she really should know better…I think Sharpay did it. She must've come home early or something." Sam was silent.  
"I'm gonna kill her." She said, standing up and rushing over to her phone.  
"No don't! Deep down…she understands." Ryan said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. "It's the reason I don't like…talking about…sex and….you have to promise Sharpay I didn't tell you this."  
"Carry on." Was all she said. Ryan took a deep breath.  
"…She got close to one of the jocks once. And I mean.. really close. Close to the point that I um…nearly caught them together." Ryan found himself blushing, not believing he was having this conversation. "He was her first and after they….you know…he told everyone about it, and dumped her. She was pretty upset, especially when he transferred about a month later."  
"God….poor Sharpay." Said Sam, very shocked. "…Look.. Let's just…forget the whole rumour thing…it'll settle down eventually, I'm sure."  
"Yeah… Well, I should be getting back, I need to sleep for rehearsal tomorrow. Shyly, he kissed Sam on the cheek. "Talk to you in the morning!"

Harry was woke up in the middle of the night by the door slamming, and cups and plates clinking around in the kitchen, quickly followed by a smashing, and a giggling. Rolling his eyes angrily, he stormed downstairs.  
"Jenna! WHAT is going on."  
"Harry!!" She grinned drunkly. "It's you! Hey Harry!"  
"You're drunk. Great." He shook his head. "Jenna you are so irresponsible! I don't know your problem!"  
"No leave me alone…" She waved her arms at him drunkly.  
"No! You need to hear this!"  
"No I don't WANT TO!" She screamed, pushing him drunkly. Harry grabbed her wrist, and was scared to see her suddenly freeze up shaking more." No no not again Pplease not again!"  
"Jenna?" He asked concerned. She turned to face him, the memory sobering her up.  
"Harry…s…someone raped me!"

Within a few hours, Harry had rushed Jenna to the police station, where she was directed to the specialised unit, and gave her details, and an account of what happened. Her and Harry sat in the office while some police officers went out to pick him up.  
"Jenna?" She looked up when a female officer came in. "We've got him in a cell at the moment. He's admitted to sleeping with you, but not to the rape, but I think based on dna evidence we have enough to give you a strong case. The arraignment will be in a week or so, it's probably best you go home and get some rest." Jenna nodded, tiredly.  
"Thank you…" Said Harry, giving Jenna a hug before leading her home.

"I can't BELIEVE you cast her!" Sam had just got to the rehearsal to help Sharpay, who was already throwing a tantrum about Gabriella being in the show. The parts had been cast a week ago, and the show was in two weeks. "How can you expect me to perform against such an amateur!"  
"Okay Sharpay, calm down!" Said Sam, storming in, and taking the script from Kelsi. Ryan grinned at Kelsi, and saw she looked just as happy as he did- Sam was back. "Okay so in this scene, you two have to be making up after your fight. It has to look real." Sharpay looked unimpressed, but Sam carried on. "Gabriella, you have to look really hurt. Draw on bad experiences, that sort of thing."  
"Hmm…plenty of them." Sam turned to face the voice, and found Taylor sitting in the front row, watching the rehearsal.  
"This is actually a closed rehearsal, Taylor." She said, before turning back to the cast. "Okay, lets take the scene from the top, guys."

As expected, at the arraignment, the defence pleaded not guilty, and a court date was set for one week in the future. What surprised Jenna and Harry the most was when their lawyer told them that the defence wanted to speak to them about a plea bargain. They were led towards a small side office by their lawyer, and Jenna saw that he was already sitting there with his lawyer. She looked at her hands to avoid looking at him.  
"What's all this about?" Snapped Harry. He was hoping to get Jenna home straight after the arraignment.  
"Do you really think you have a case? Said the guy's attorney.  
"Obviously we do, or we wouldn't be here." Replied Jenna's lawyer.  
"Well, I'm here to tell you to drop it. All your evidence is circumstantial. My client admitted to having sex with her, so of course his dna will be on her. And who's going to believe her testimony, when I have eyewitness testimony and chat transcripts which prove Jenna's…interesting sex life. Including the several pregnancy scares she had, as well as the two or three abortions she's had." Harry was awkwardly silent. He didn't know she had ever had any abortions.  
"…Let me discuss this with my client." Said Jenna's lawyer, after thinking for a few moment. The defence attorney nodded, and took her client out with him. Harry, upset and needing someone to talk to, got out of the room also, and called Sam.  
"Hello?"  
"….Jenna's had abortions before?" He sniffed, as he heard her voice. "What…But…how she never….said anything to me…"  
"…I'm sorry, Harry." She sighed. "I couldn't tell you. She needed someone she could trust, and if I'd told you she wouldn't have had anyone."  
"You…knew?" Asked Harry, upset.  
"I went with her." She admitted. "I really would've told you if I could…She didn't want you knowing she was that irresponsible."  
"It's fine…really." Muttered Harry. He rubbed his eyes. "I don't think I've seen her this broken up since my mum…Her um…her lawyers talking to her now. Things…aren't looking good."  
"They'll get him, Harry." comforted Sam. "Um…I'm actually helping out with the show at the moment so…I'll put two tickets aside for the pair of you. Don't worry about paying, I will. Give you something to look forward to?"  
"…Thanks Sam. I'd better go back in there." Sighed Harry. "Bye."

As Sam hung the phone up, she turned back to Gabriella, who was reading over the script. Sharpay and Ryan had already left, so it was just Gabriella and Sam now.  
"You don't have to put this extra time in you know, you're getting it better than she is."  
"I just wanna do well, that's all." Smiled Gabriella. She read through her script for a while before looking up at Sam. "…How's everything going….with Jenna and everything. Troy's really angry…he says he wants him off the team."  
"I can't imagine Jenna's doing too well. But I thought you hated her?"  
"Well…no-one deserves what he did to her. And I figure that…if she's sorry for what happened, then she deserves to be forgiven." Sam nodded, and before she could say anything, Gabriella added "Just like I know you want to forgive Ryan for what happened with all the rumours."  
"Huh? I…did. We're just…not an item." Sam said, very awkwardly.  
"Well, you're both pretty close." Noted Gabriella. "He's a really nice guy, we hung out during the summer. And he's an amazing dancer."  
"Yeah I know." Grinned Sam, in a slightly dream-like state. She shook the thought out of her head. "But we're just business partners at the moment. Shall we carry on?" Gabriella nodded, and continued with one of her solos, but Sam's mind couldn't stop coming back to Ryan.

Harry had not been invited back into the meeting with Jenna and her lawyer, so was surprised when court was called again, for the same case.  
"Jenna, what's going on?" Asked Harry, as they walked through to the court room. "I thought this was just the arraignment, what…" Jenna looked at him, and Harry saw the tears filling her eyes. When she blinked, they cascaded down her face, and Harry's stomach sunk. As the judge walked in, she turned to Jenna's lawyer.  
"You've got five minutes. This had better be good."  
"Well, your honour… due to a recent change of circumstances, we are withdrawing all charges against the defendant." The judge nodded.  
"Then you are free to go." She nodded at the defendant, who winked at Jenna when no-one else could see. She looked away, wanting to be physically sick, rushing home with Harry as soon as they were allowed to leave.

Jenna stayed away from the school for the two weeks. Harry brought her homework every day, as well as the newest gossip, but Jenna wasn't interested in either. Her dad hadn't asked how she was, because he was away on a business trip. All Jenna could do all day was think about what happened. Had it been her fault? If she wasn't flirty towards him in the first place, everything could have been avoided. She started thinking to herself that she should've just gone along with it, and not said anything. After all, he was right, she'd never said no to it before. She knew that was what everyone in school was thinking as well. She wiped her eyes as Harry got in.  
"Hey…good day?" She whispered. Harry shrugged.  
"It wasn't too bad. But hey." He handed her two tickets. "It's the musical tonight…You wanna come along?"  
"I don't know, Harry…" She said, awkwardly. "With everyone from school there? I don't know if…you know…If I can face it."  
"Come on, it'll be fun. Sam said everyone's doing really well." Harry smiled at her encouragingly. "If you're not enjoying it by the half way mark, then we can leave, okay?"  
"Alright." Shrugged Jenna. "But…this is only on one condition."  
"Whatever it is, I'll do it." Grinned Harry. "As long as it'll make you happy."  
"I want you to tell Sam how you really feel. You can't keep it to yourself forever." She smiled slightly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"Jenna, anything but that…If she rejects me, I don't think I can take it."  
"I don't think I can take your sulking around the house much longer if you don't say something." She laughed slightly, and it made Harry smiled.  
"Fine, if it'll get you out the house, I'll do it. I'll tell Sam how I feel about her."


	12. Round of Applause

As the curtain came down on the end of the first act, Sam beamed proudly at the loud applause.  
"Everyone loves it!" Grinned Ryan, rushing to her. "I don't think I've ever seen them like one of the school musicals so much."  
"Really?" Smiled Sam. "Are you trying to make my head grow bigger?" They both laughed.  
"Actually Sam…I was wondering if I could ask you something." Said Ryan, nervously.  
"What is it?"  
"Well…We're getting on really well now and….I just wondered that…if now things have cleared up a bit…whether we can give things another shot?" Sam was shocked.  
"Ryan, I--"  
"Ryan, you stood right in front of me at the end!" Screeched Sharpay, storming over. "Do I have to go through how you DON'T upstage me again?!"  
"Sorry Shar…" Said Ryan, slightly scared. Before Sam could give him an answer, Sharpay pulled him off.

Jenna was staring in to space when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up confused, she saw Gabriella standing there.  
"Hey…Sorry I didn't see you before but yeah…I was on stage. I just wanted to see how you were?"  
"…Been better." Jenna admitted, hugging herself, looking around cautiously to make sure he wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
"I'm really sorry for what happened. I can't believe he got off, he's a horrible guy."  
"Don't worry, it's karma, right?" Jenna shrugged, but Gabriella shook her head.  
"No-one deserves that. I just want you to know that…if there's anything I can do to help…I will. If you need a female friend, I don't hold grudges." Jenna smiled.  
"You're really sweet, but you shouldn't feel the need to be so nice to me. But thanks anyway." Gabriella smiled, and rushed backstage as the 1 minute curtain call came across the speaker system.

The show was a big hit with everyone, and there wasn't a single person in the school hall who hadn't enjoyed it. As soon as the lights came up and everyone started leaving, Harry pushed himself through to the backstage area to congratulate Sam, and tell her how he felt.  
"Sam!"  
"Oh Harry, hey!" She grinned. "Oh my god, I'm on such a high! I can't believe it went so well!"  
"It was amazing, well done." He said, hugging her. "Um….I dunno how good a moment this is to tell you what I wanna tell you but…I'm just gonna come out with it."  
"Oh? What's wrong?" Asked Sam, concerned. "I'm all ears."  
"I love you." Harry blurted out, instantly wishing he'd said it in a more tactful way.  
"…You love me?" Sam's eyes widened. "Like…as in….more than we are? But….You never said…"  
"I've felt the same for years. I've just never found the right way to say it to you. You're just amazi--"  
"Harry, Ryan just asked me out." She said, interrupting him before she started feeling any worse. "I was….going to say yes to him." Instantly, Harry felt his world crashing down.  
"O-oh." Was all he managed to say. "No look, it doesn't matter. I'm uh…drunk. So…just forget I said anything."  
"But Harry--"  
"Go be with your clique, Sam." He said, slightly bitterly. "And your boyfriend." Sam tried to find the words to apologise, but couldn't get them out before Harry stormed into the crowd leaving the auditorium.

Jenna hadn't seen Harry since he had gone to see Sam, so assumed he was still with her, or had left without her. Either way, Jenna wanted to get home and have a long bath before going to bed, as it would be her first official day back at school the next day. As she started moving towards the door, a hand grabbed her by the elbow.  
"Thought you'd be here." Came the voice, and Jenna froze up.  
"Just leave me alone."  
"Now why would I do that." He laughed. "I can't be tried for the same crime twice, you know that. I can do what I want now."  
"GET OFF ME!" She shouted, trying to pull away. He tried to twist her arm painfully, but Jenna quickly felt the grip on her arm loosen, and she saw Troy twisting the guys arm behind his own back.  
"Something you wanted to say, Brad?" He sneered.  
"Ah man, you're no fun." He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh no, I'm lots of fun. That's why you're off the team."  
"What! Since when!"  
"Since the allegations got you expelled from the school. I heard my dad talking about it the other day. So get the hell out of here." He looked between Jenna and Troy, before speeding off. Jenna let out a sigh of relief, but it was very awkward with Troy there. "You okay?" He asked, rubbing her arm. "He hurt you?"  
"No…it's fine." Said Jenna, pulling her arm away. "I should go home and find Harry. I'll see you around." Troy nodded, and waved Jenna off.

As Sam finished putting the props away in the cupboard, she jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Ryan! That was so cruel!" She said, hitting him playfully. "You could've been an axe murderer or something!"  
"How do you know I'm not." He laughed, sticking his tongue out. Sam rolled her eyes.  
"Shouldn't you be at yours and Sharpay's party? I'll be along in a minute once I've finished packing up here.  
"Nope. Not going anywhere until you answer my question." He grinned. Sam smiled awkwardly.  
"…Harry…told me something…really weird tonight. That he…loves me." She shivered at the use of the word.  
"….Well…" Sighed Ryan. "If you want to be with him then…I guess it's fine."  
"What? No Ryan, of course I don't."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm only telling you so you know, silly." She grinned. "The only guy I wanna be with right now is you." Ryan smiled, and leaned in for a kiss, which Sam returned eagerly.

In home room the next day, everything seemed back to normal, with the exception of a lot of the cheerleaders not talking to Jenna, and Harry not talking to Sam.  
"First and foremost, I would like to congratulate all clubs! The drama club's production went down a storm, and both the scholastic team and the basketball team got into their respective semi-finals! So because of how hard everyone has obviously been working, we have arranged our annual senior ski trip." Everyone seemed to cheer up a little at that prospect. "You will be free to do what you want, but of course with obvious exceptions. There is to be no mixed rooms, no drinking, no smoking, and no other illicit activities."  
"Are you…sure about the rooms?" Asked Ryan, nervously.  
"Well of course there are some special circumstances. You and Sharpay are free to share a room, and Sam and Harry, as you are such close friends and still relatively new, we don't expect you to find people to share with."  
"Great…" Muttered Harry. Jenna gave him a sympathetic look, having already been told how Sam was planning on getting back with Ryan.  
"Okay, class dismissed! You need to get your deposits in and have your name on the sign up sheet by the end of the week!" Everyone murmured and left the room, and Jenna caught up with Harry.  
"You gonna go?" She asked him.  
"How can I?" He sighed. "Me and Sam sharing a room isn't even on the radar anymore, let alone at all possible."  
"Well…if you're not gonna go, then I'm probably not gonna go." She shrugged. "I think you should though, Harry. You might get a chance to talk to Sam properly." They both went quiet as Sam and Ryan walked past, walking hand in hand. The look Harry gave Jenna told her that talking to her about it wasn't even an option.

"Got no more shows to plan now." Sam pouted. "What are we supposed to do with our free time now?"  
"Things for Sharpay? That's the only reason you're here isn't it? To get close to my sister." He teased. Sam laughed, and nodded.  
"Yes. She's who I secretly really want. You're just a means to my end."  
"Damn, always the way." He said, rolling his eyes. Sharpay came over, looking at them confused.  
"What's going on? Never mind, I don't want to know." She snapped, not giving them a chance to answer. "Are you coming on the ski trip?"  
"I don't know…are you, honey?" Asked Sam, hugging Ryan.  
"I will if you will." He grinned.  
"Oh don't worry about him! Just come!" Sharpay sighed, impatiently.  
"I'll go if you go." Said Sam, nodding. "Shall we go? It'll be all romantic with the snow…We can be like Eskimos." Playfully, she rubbed noses with Ryan, and Sharpay screamed, rolled her eyes, and stropped off, obviously frustrated by the lack of attention she was getting.

Once Harry had gone to the library to do some research, Jenna headed over to the cheerleaders.  
"Hey!" She grinned, forcing a smile. Carrie stopped whispering and turned to face her.  
"Oh, hey." She said, nodding. "You coming on the trip? You'll love it…after the first night, I hear it's pretty much a free for all, they don't check anyones rooms more than once."  
"Well…I'd like to go but…not for that." Jenna said, awkwardly.  
"Suit yourself." She snapped.  
"Can I share with you?"  
"No. Sharing with Kim."  
"Oh…" Said Jenna, a little taken back. "…Carrie are you feeling okay?"  
"Fine. Just don't wanna share with the girl who's gonna make us lose the championship."  
"What? Carrie--"  
"Let's just not talk about it." She snapped. "We've got practise, come on." Jenna shrugged, and was about to follow when Troy came up to her.  
"Hey, how you feeling today? Excited about the trip?" He asked.  
"Not really, I don't think I'm going." She shrugged.  
"What! It's amazing! I've heard things from last years seniors, it's amazing. It's a cool place, too, it's where me and Gabriella met. I'm sure she'd really like you to come, too."  
"Oh, cool." Jenna smiled. "Look…I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises. I should probably go and catch up…" She nodded her head towards the cheerleaders. Troy nodded too, and the two parted ways.

Sam, after looking all over the school for Harry, eventually came to the library. She needed to talk to him about what was said after the show, and though she had come round to his house that morning to talk to him, she'd been told that he'd already left for school. Seeing him sitting alone, she went and sat opposite him.  
"I've wanted to talk. I came round and you weren't in." She said in a whisper, so she didn't get caught talking.  
"Felt like walking to school." He muttered, turning the page. Silence.  
"…Can we talk though?"  
"Alright." He shrugged, closing his book.  
"Harry, you are my best friend in the whole world. We've been friends since we were babies practically. I never want you to be anything less than that."  
"Right." He said, looking at her. She took another deep breath.  
"Me and…Ryan are back together." He rolled his eyes. As if he couldn't notice. "But I don't want it to cause a rift between us. I'll do whatever it takes to stay the way we are." He nodded, and Sam smiled, relieved to change the subject. "So, are you coming on the ski trip?"  
"I'm not sure. Don't think Jenna is. Are you?" Sam nodded.  
"Hope I'll see you there." She said. Harry shrugged again.  
"We'll see." Sam sat with him in silence awkwardly, hating that it was still as awkward as ever. Eventually, she sighed with defeat, and left Harry to his homework.

Jenna and Harry walked home together, as both had walked to school together that day, to get Harry some fresh air to clear his mind of the whole Sam problem. It hadn't worked, of course, and it was giving him an even bigger headache on the journey home.  
"So, thought anymore about the ski trip?" Asked Jenna, as she turned the front door key.  
"Yeah….I guess I can go. Gives me a chance of talking to Sam. And seeing her with Ryan. Fun." Jenna laughed.  
"You know what…I think I'll go to. I think this whole week away is going to be a lot of fun."


	13. Room Confusion

**An: Sorry there were less updates today. Starting Over pretty much drained me creatively. And quick note to Sam- three chapters!**

"So basically, if Harry doesn't come, I can't." Sam sighed, closing her locker to face Ryan. "Kelsi said she doesn't want to come in case she makes a fool of herself, and I'd only get hassle from Jenna if I roomed with her."  
"Can't you just put your name down and get allocated someone?" He asked. Sam shrugged.  
"Too awkward. Especially if I ended up being stuck with a cheerleader or something." Just then, Ryan saw Jenna and Harry get into school, and went over before Sam could stop him  
"Hey Harry, can I talk to you a sec?" Both Sam and Harry looked horror struck. "Are you coming on the ski trip? Because it'd really mean a lot to Sam as she'd be able to room with you. And it really is a beautiful place, you'd love it."  
"I'm going, okay? I'm just putting my name down and getting the deposit in now." She snapped, not appreciating Ryan fighting Sam's battles for her. "Now if you don't mind--" He pushed past them, and down the hall to the teacher's office. Ryan smiled at Sam, and walked off to see Kelsi like he and Sam were supposed to.  
"Sam, a word?" Said Jenna, just as Sam was about to follow Ryan. Sam nodded, and went over. "Can you just…lay off the whole Ryan thing? Big woop, you've got a boyfriend. But it's upsetting Harry, and he'll never admit it himself."  
"I know." Sighed Sam. "But there wasn't anything I could do. Ryan really wants to be friends with him. He thinks it'll help the whole…awkard thing me and Harry going on between us."  
"Then just…tell him not to try helping." Jenna shrugged. "I don't want him hurt anymore than he is over this. The only reason he's going on this ski trip is so you can." Sam nodded.  
"I'll…try and talk to Ryan." She said. Jenna nodded, and went to her lesson.

A week had passed of awkwardness, and now Jenna and Harry were packing for the ski trip, as they had to leave for the airport at four in the morning.  
"You finished yet?" Asked Jenna, coming upstairs from taking her suitcase downstairs.  
"I don't wanna take anything." He sulked. "I just wanna crawl into a hole and die." Jenna frowned.  
"You're not okay with this at all, are you?"  
"I've shared with her before, Jenna."  
"This is completely different.  
"No it's not. I can still look but not touch." He sighed. Jenna hugged him. "I'll be okay, really. Never gonna get what I want, I'll have to get used to it."

Sam's head was on the kitchen table as she sipped her coffee, tiredly, clearly regretting pulling an all-nighter in order to be up in time.  
"Mim…this is tiring…Why did I ever agree to this trip?" She sighed, looking up at the maid.  
"It fun!"  
"I hate skiing. And I'm gonna be miserable. And everythings going wrong for me… Me and Ryan got back together, but…Harry told me he likes me." Mim looked happy at this.  
"Mr Harry finally say!"  
"What do you mean finally? Did EVERYONE except me know?! Now I have to spend this week with him and it's gonna be so awkward as I feel so horrible to him."  
"You nice, he be fine." Smiled Mim. "We leave now though." Sam nodded, and grabbing her suitcase, followed her out to the car.

After two hours on the plane, all had got there. After a reminder of the rules by some of the teachers supervising, they were all given their keys and room numbers. Anybody who had specified a room mate had got their choice, and those who didn't pick one had been allocated someone. As Ryan and Sharpay went off to check out their room, Sam and Harry went into the opposite direction to theirs.  
"Well I guess this is our roo…oh." Sam's voice and face fell as Harry struggled with the suitcases.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Um…well, it's a double bed." She ran a hand through her hair, stressed. "You know what, I'll just sleep on the sofa in the room, it's fine, don't worry about it."  
"No no…it's okay." Said Harry, awkwardly. "We can…top and tail."  
"…Yeah." Said Sam, just as awkwardly. "I mean, it's not any different from the hundreds of other times we've slept in the same bed, right?"  
"Exactly." He said, smiling weakly that he hoped was convincing enough. "You um…go and find Ryan's room, see if it's nicer than ours." Sam smiled in thanks, and went off to find Ryan.

Jenna meanwhile, wondered along the hall, a little lost. She was having trouble finding her room, and had no idea who she had been paired with. Some of the cheerleaders had put down that they needed a room mate, so she hoped she had got one of them. Eventually finding the room, and seeing the door ajar, Jenna pushed it, and her eyes widened.  
"Oh…hi." She said. Gabriella looked up from the bed the was lying her stuff on.  
"Oh, hi. Guess you're my roomie then." She said, smiling.  
"I can change if you want? I just…assumed you'd be in a room with Taylor."  
"Well…me and Taylor had hoped there'd be a room for three people, but I guess there wasn't, so…She's sharing with Martha."  
"Oh…okay." Jenna nodded, as she put her suitcase on the other bed. They remained silent, neither knowing what to say to the others.  
"Actually I'm…going to go and find Troy. Him and Chad are hopeless at unpacking. Need a womans touch." She laughed. "You can…come too if you want?"  
"Under the um…circumstances I think I'll pass." Said Jenna. "Plus I need to unpack."  
"Alright well..I'll be back in a while." Smiled Gabriella, leaving.

"Ryan whoever they are tell them to go away I need my beauty sleep!" Sam heard Sharpay screech, as Ryan opened the door.  
"You heard the lady." He grinned. Sam smiled back.  
"Have you got a double bed as well?"  
"Yeah we've got one. What do you mean 'as well'?" He asked, confused.  
"I'm sharing with Harry. And it's already very awkward." She sighed.  
"Sharing? Sam, if you don't feel comfortable with it…"  
"It's fine." She interrupted. "Really. We've done it before, it's cool."  
"Alright well…still…if anything happens--"  
"Ryan, come ON!" Shouted Sharpay again. Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to try and remain calm.  
"I uh…think she wants me gone." Whispered Sam. Ryan looked annoyed, and nodded, kissing Sam quickly.  
"I'll see you in the morning. I'm gonna try and arrange a surprise for you." He winked, before closing the door. Going back to her room, she saw Harry look up as she came in.

"Hey." He smiled, shyly. "I unpacked for you, hope you don't mind."  
"Oh no it's….fine." She said. "Um…they're just down the hall. Sharpay's having a nap, think Ryan was going to as well…"  
"Yeah that's a uh…good idea." He said, biting his lip. "So…yeah I think I will too."  
"Me too." Said Sam. "I'm tired." They both made a movement to go to the bathroom, then stopped when they realised the other was too, and both laughed.  
"Um…you go first." Said Harry, eventually, sensing the tension. Sam nodded, and went ahead. Once she was out of sight, Harry let out an exasperated breath. This was going to be a long week.

As most people had decided to go back to sleep when they got there, lunch was turned into brunch, with the first set of ski lessons scheduled an hour after that. Harry was the first out in his room, and sat at a table alone. Apparently Jenna was either still asleep, or just nowhere to be seen.  
"Harry, hey." Harry looked around for an excuse to leave the room, and not finding one, he sighed as the person came to sit opposite him. "Sam not with you?"  
"No…sleeping." He said, sipping his coffee.  
"Great. Um look I was just wondering if…you wanted to do a room swap tonight?" Harry glared a little.  
"Why?"  
"Well just…I know Sam's been down lately, and… I just wanna cheer her up. You and Sharpay can share, I'll make her promise to not make a move or anything." Harry sighed. He knew that if he said know Ryan would go back to Sam and say that he wasn't making an effort to be friends with Ryan, and that'd make things even more awkward for him and Sam.  
"…Yeah alright then. But just one night I don't wanna get in trouble." He said, standing up quickly. "I'm gonna…go….check out the rest of the resort." He said, pleased to be getting away from Ryan.

"I don't know…"  
"It'll be fine!" Came Gabriella's voice from the bathroom where she was getting ready to go down for brunch. "It's all in the past, and you're my roomie so I want you to come and eat with us. The cheerleaders have probably already gone out on the slopes, so you'll just be on your own otherwise."  
"But Taylor--"  
"Taylor'll be fine. She knows what's done is done." Smiled Gabriella, coming out from the bathroom, dressed. "Let's go, please?" She pouted a little, which made Jenna laugh, who nodded.  
"Yeah sure, I guess it can't hurt." The pair walked along together until they came to the cabin's restaurant. Seeing Taylor sitting at a table already with Martha, Gabriella waved over to her, and went and sat with her once her and Jenna had got their brunches.  
"Hey, how did you sleep?" She asked.  
"Ah it wasn't too bad re--" Taylor stopped as she saw Jenna sit at the table with them. "Um, can I help you? As in, slap you in the right direction to the nearest brothel?" Jenna looked hurt.  
"I was asked to sit here."  
"Sure. And I'm Marie Antoinette." Scoffed Taylor.  
"Taylor…"  
"No! She thinks she's welcome here after what she did to us! Get lost, Jenna!" Jenna looked at Gabriella, and shrugged.  
"Thanks for trying." She muttered, grabbing her plate and walking off to another table. Taylor laughed.  
"Can't believe she actually thought she should come over."  
"I invited her Taylor! She's my roomie!" Said Gabriella, defensively.  
"Seriously?! I didn't think the teachers coming were idiots. Surely they know what she did with Troy! Surprised she hasn't made a move on you, she'd probably jump anything with a pulse--"  
"Taylor, stop it!" Shouted Gabriella. "What happened with Troy is in the past, and what happened with Chad is even FURTHER in the past! She tried to say she was sorry and you wouldn't listen!" Taylor stared at Gabriella, shocked.  
"Let's just….drop the topic of Jenna." Taylor said eventually. Gabriella nodded, and looked over her shoulder at Jenna, and smiled.

After an exhausting afternoon of trying - and failing - to ski, Sam was all ready to go to her room and go straight to bed. It was easier than talking to Harry, after all. Pushing the door opened, she looked shocked.  
"…You're not Harry."  
"I know." Grinned Ryan, hugging her. "Had a good day of falling on your ass?"  
"Hey, I was good." Argued Sam, kissing him. "Where's Harry anyway? Did you bury him in the snow?" Ryan shook his head.  
"He's doing me a favour because…I wanted you to know…I'm ready."  
"…Ready as in…to go and eat or…to date or…" Ryan kissed her again.  
"I mean….ready, ready." He whispered. Sam smiled.  
"…You're sure? You won't…change your mind halfway through?"  
"I promise." He said, kissing her again. "Where better than somewhere as romantic as this?" Sam shrugged, and grinned, kissing him again as he led her to the bed.

Jenna and Gabriella both lay there in silence. After the disaster that was brunch, Jenna had stayed with the cheerleaders, and Gabriella with the brainiacs.  
"I'm sorry." Said Gabriella, eventually. "I really thought if…I was the one initiating the meeting Taylor'd be nicer."  
"Taylor doesn't have a right to be nice to me. Neither do you." Sniffed Jenna from her bed. They lay in silence again, until Gabriella spoke up.  
"I was…kind of relieved that Troy could move on easily. So it was…okay in a way. It just hurt being away from him… Guess it's something I've gotta get used to.  
"Why?" Asked Jenna, sitting up and turning on the bedside light. "What's happening?" Gabriella stayed quiet.  
"…You have to promise you won't tell Taylor or Troy or…even Harry, okay? Because no-one knows."  
"I won't. Promise." She said. Gabriella took a deep breath, and Jenna could hear her voice was full of tears.  
"…My mom promised me when we moved here that we wouldn't move again until I graduated. But….her companies transferred her. We're moving at the end of the month."


	14. Drunk

Harry and Sharpay lay in the bed very awkwardly that night, and to Harry's surprise, she hadn't spoke to him, let alone made a move on him.  
"Sorry, I've had enough!" She eventually shouted, sitting up in bed turning her light on. Harry would've been annoyed, had he been asleep at all. "I hate what's going on with them two! It's like I don't exist! All he does is hang around with Sam, ditch me for Sam!"  
"Yeah but…Sam's nice…" said Harry, awkwardly.  
"Oh I'm sure she is. But he's changed, and I hate it. That's why I tried to split them up, I wanted my brother back." She sighed heavily, hugging her knees. "…But I've driven him away now, haven't I. He doesn't even wanna share a room with his twin sister anymore…" Harry saw hot tears rolling down Sharpay's cheeks, and instantly hugged her.  
"Everyone thinks you act like you don't need him anyway." He said. She sniffed, and shook her head.  
"Of course I need him! He's my twin brother! Who else is going to make me look so good!" Harry laughed.  
"He won't ditch you for anyone." Sharpay shook her head again.  
"He would for her…He did for Gabriella." She muttered, thinking back to the summer. Harry didn't say anything, sensing Sharpay didn't want to talk about it, and while hugging her, they fell asleep.

When Jenna woke up the next day, she found a slip of paper under her door. Yawning, she carefully crept over to the door careful not to wake Gabriella up, and looked at it. In Carrie's handwriting it said 'My room, 8pm. We're gonna have an amazing party. Alcohol provided." Jenna laughed.  
"What's that?" Asked Gabriella, and Jenna turned to her.  
"Oh um…Carrie's having a party tonight…that's all." Jenna had a sudden thought. "Hey you know…If you're not doing anything, I'm sure you're welcome to come. I mean, you tried to introduce me to your friends, I might as well introduce you to mine.  
"Well…alright." Smiled Gabriella, shyly. "But I can come back here if I get too bored, right?" Jenna nodded, and the pair of them got ready for the day ahead.

When Sam got out the shower, she found that Ryan had already gone, and Harry was in there, sorting though his suitcase.  
"Oh hey, did you sleep okay?" She asked, towel drying her hair.  
"Fine."  
"Good. What was Sharpay like?"  
"Fine."  
"…Are you okay?"  
"Fine." He said slamming down his suitcase.  
"You're evidently not, you've said fine three times now." She smiled.  
"No I'm not okay!" He shouted, glaring at her. "I have to sleep in this bed KNOWING what you and him did in it! And I have to just pretend I'm okay with it as we're all supposed to be best of friends!"  
"Don't blame this on me! You agreed to switch rooms for the night!" Sam shouted back. "You didn't even have to come on this trip, Harry! That was your decision!"  
"No I did it to make you happy! Because I'm obviously so gullible and stupid to care about my own feelings for once!"  
"You know what Harry, just FORGET IT!" She screamed, throwing things at him. "I've tried to be your friend I really have! I tried to be nice and you didn't even bother to make an effort! I would never have planned something like last night! But I did it because it was my BOYFRIEND! Who I LOVE! You need to get over yourself Harry!" Throwing the wet towel at him, she grabbed her clothes for that day, and still only in her towel, stormed over to Ryan's room.

At the end of the day, Sam was dreading going back to her room, and having to see Harry, so was relieved when she evidently saw Jenna and Gabriella sneaking out of their room.  
"Hey, going anywhere interesting?" She said, approaching.  
"Um….no." Said Gabriella, nervously. Jenna laughed.  
"Sam's not gonna tell, it's cool. Cheerleaders are having a party."  
"…I'm guessing they're not serving juice and cola." Said Sam, raising her eyebrows. "I'm in."  
"What? Sam you can't just invite yours--"  
"Jenna, if I see your brother, I am likely to say something I'll regret." She said, earnestly. Jenna sighed and shrugged, and the three of them snuck to the room. Sam went straight over to the drink, whereas Jenna and Gabriella changed between drinking and dancing.  
"This is….woah." Giggled Gabriella. "This is what drinkings like?"  
"You've never been drunk before?" Asked Jenna. Gabriella giggled, and shook her head.  
"Normally I'm happy with my books and Troy….but not tonight! Wooh!" Jenna laughed, but saw that the more Gabriella drunk, the less happy she became.  
"Um…Gabs maybe we should get you back to our room…"  
"Nono…I want fun…Gotta make the most of things…Like Troy." Drunk tears filled her eyes. "Jenna I'm gonna miss him!" Some of the cheerleaders turned to look at Gabriella confused, so Jenna grabbed her arm.  
"I know you will honey, come on let's get you to bed…" She said softly, leading Gabriella out of the room.

Sam had meanwhile sat at the back of the room, steadily getting more drunk.  
"You know what I've got a hot guy in my bed RIGHT NOW what am I doing hanging around with you LOSERS!" She shouted randomly at a passing cheerleader, who gave her a dirty look. Staggering up, Sam stumbled to her room. In her drunkenness, she had forgotten Harry and Ryan had switched back to their own rooms. Taking a running jump onto the bed, she landed on top of Harry.  
"Surprise!!" She giggled, hugging him drunkly. "Love you!!"  
"Sam?" Harry asked confused. She kissed his cheek.  
"Mm…you smell different, Ryan." She pondered.  
"What?! It's not Ryan get off of me." He snapped. Sam gasped, and turned the light on. When she saw Harry lying there, she burst out laughing.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed. "That's so funny! Lucky you said something!"  
"Yeah I'd rather not think about what would've happened…" Harry said, awkwardly.  
"Well I don't wanna talk about that! Look I'm drunk and if this is the only time I'm going to be able to have a decent conversation with you, I'll have it! I don't wanna fall out over all this! And you obviously don't have a problem with the bed, as you're sleeping in it now!"  
"I was tired!" He argued.  
"Well you might as well have been in a completely different bed to me the first night! You were practically falling off the bed to keep away from me! Why are things any different now than they were before?!"  
"Because you know--"  
"But I know you're not going to try anything, Harry, jeez!" When Harry didn't respond, Sam sighed. "And…for what's it's worth…I'm sorry about the whole Ryan thing. I could've told him no and waited, but I didn't. You had every right to be angry at me. Am I forgiven?"  
"…Yeah." Said Harry, hugging her. She kissed his forehead. "…Love you, Sam."  
"…You know I love you too." She smiled, and they both knew she only meant as a friend.  
"…Can I pretend? That we're...more than friends." He asked sheepishly. "Just for tonight?" Sam thought about it for a second, and nodded.  
"But no groping." She laughed, and they lay down, hugging each other. Sam wouldn't admit it, but she was sure she liked it more than she should do.

When Jenna woke up on the last day of the trip, she found Gabriella was already awake and dressed, and her suitcase was on the floor by the door.  
"Huh…what's the time?" Jenna muttered, sitting up.  
"Time to go home nearly." Smiled Gabriella. "I finished my packing so I thought I'd start on yours while you were asleep."  
"You didn't need to--"  
"No, I don't mind." She said, putting the last thing away then zipping the suitcase up. "You know, we should start hanging out more at school you know. If it wasn't for this trip we never would've spoken."  
"Yeah…that'd be nice." Smiled Jenna. "I'm gonna go have a shower, unless you want to…"  
"No, I've had one, it's cool." Said Gabriella. Jenna nodded, and headed to the bathroom.

Sam stirred awake to the sound of someone knocking on her's and Harry's door. Unwrapping herself from the hug she was in with Harry, she answered the door.  
"Hey." She said, kissing him.  
"Hey. I just wanted to come by and see you. Won't see you until we get on the plane probably."  
"What? Why?" Asked Sam, sadly.  
"Sharpay wants me to take all her bags down now, so that could take all day." He laughed. "Wanna help?"  
"Um…no actually I need a shower and everything first so…yeah I'll see you on the plane." She said awkwardly, hugging him. "Love you."  
"Love you too." He smiled, before leaving. Sam smiled pleasantly before she heard Harry say.  
"You had a shower last night so you didn't have to have one today….I can pack your things, I don't mind…"  
"No, I need to do it. Plus…I wanna spend time with you." She said, hugging him. "You're my best friend after all." And Sam was sure that if she kept telling herself that, she'd start to believe that was all it was.

The flight home was quiet. Sam, Harry, Ryan and Sharpay had all decided to sleep on the plane, whereas Jenna, who was sat next to Gabriella, couldn't. She could see Gabriella was visibly tensed up.  
"What's wrong?" She whispered to her, as Gabriella looked over at Troy again, nervously, who was listening to his ipod.  
"I…I need to tell him." She said. "Wish me luck." With that she turned to Troy, and removed his headphones.  
"Hey, mean." He laughed, sticking out his tongue. Gabriella smiled thinly.  
"Troy…There's…something I've been meaning to say to you, but there's…never been a good time. It's about…my mom."  
"Oh, is she okay?" Asked Troy, worried.  
"Yeah…" Said Gabriella, taking a deep breath. "But…she's..got to transfer at the end of the month." Troy was silent.  
"But…you said…."  
"I know, she broke her promise. But it's not her fault. I just….didn't know the right way to tell you."  
"You could've told me sooner." He said, defensively.  
"Troy--"  
"I'm gonna go see Chad." He decided, standing up and quickly moving away. Jenna patted her on the back as she looked tearfully in his direction.  
"I shouldn't have told him, I should've just left…"  
"It'd be harder on him if you just left…You'd have never forgiven yourself." Said Jenna, softly. "And, at least this way you can enjoy the time you have left with him."  
"…I guess." Sniffed Gabriella. "Sorry for burdening you with this. I just…couldn't tell any of my friends. They're all…too involved in their own emotions to help me work out Troy's." She sighed.  
"It's fine…really. If you need to talk…I'm here." Jenna said, surprised that the words had come out of her own mouth.

The next day, everyone traipsed sadly back into East High school. Everyone was expected to attend, and apparently those who didn't turn up would receive detention as soon as they got back into school. Sam and Ryan were sitting in a study period together, revising american history, when Sharpay came by and stood in front of them.  
"Ryan, come!" She said. He looked up, unenthusiastically.  
"I'm not a dog, Sharpay. I'm busy."  
"Well I need your help." She stropped.  
"Later."  
"But--"  
"Sharpay, I said later!" He shouted, and saw everyone turn round. But he didn't care. "Get your own damn friends!" Sharpay looked around at everyone staring at the twins, and turned round and stormed out of the room.  
"Hey, Sharpay what's wrong?" Asked Harry, grabbing her arm as she went to run past.  
"Ryan! He…he's horrible." She sniffed, crying onto Harry's shoulder. He carefully rubbed her back. "I told you he doesn't need me…"  
"You deserve better than him, Shar." He said softly. She sniffed again, and looked up at him.  
"Like who?" She asked, wiping her eyes. Harry paused, then drew in for a kiss, which Sharpay returned.

When Jenna got to the cheerleaders, she saw them pouring over a yearbook.  
"What's going on? Am I missing something?"  
"We're just working out who's the cutest to replace Brad on the basketball team." Explained one of them.  
"Yeah. So who do you think you'd sleep with the most, Jenna?" Asked Carrie, slamming the book into her chest.  
"I told you, I'm not doing that anymore." Jenna said, calmly.  
"Didn't stop you sleeping with Brad, did it." She snapped.  
"Clearly, you don't know the meaning of the word 'rape'." Jenna snapped back.  
"You lost us one of the best players on the team because you couldn't keep your mouth shut and your legs open! And there was me thinking you were an expert at that…" Before Carrie could say another word, Jenna slapped her, and shoved her to the floor. As they fought, Jenna heard a crowd building up around them.


	15. Sadie Hawkins

Jenna and Carrie sat silently in the principles office. Neither spoke to each other as they sat there, but the emerging bruises and scratches on both of them spoke more than either of them could have.  
"Okay, so who started it." Asked Principle Matsui, after the long silence.  
"I confronted her, but I didn't hit her!" Argued Carrie.  
"And why did you confront her, Carrie?"  
"Because she made up lies about Brad and got him kicked out of school!"  
"Lies?! He raped me! I wouldn't lie about something like that!"  
"Well Jenna, I would've thought you had learnt from your brother's fight with Mr. Evans that fighting does not solve anything, so I'm afraid I'll have to make an example of you. You are suspended for a week, please take your things and go."  
"What!" Jenna stood up, angry. "But why isn't she being suspended!"  
"Because your only justification for hitting someone is that they deserved it. You're lucky you're not being expelled, you're a disgrace to this school." Jenna could see Carrie was trying desperately not to laugh, so stormed off angrily.

During lunchtime, the news about Jenna's suspension was spreading around the school.  
"I can't believe she got into a fight." Sighed Harry, playing with his food. He was sitting with Sam, begrudgingly, as Sam had invited him and Harry had no valid reason to say no. "She always has to be the centre of attention…"  
"We're only hearing what Carrie's said." Reminded Sam. Harry sighed and continued playing with his food when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.  
"Hey Harry, are you okay?" Asked Sharpay, gently. Sam looked confused, and looked at Harry, who didn't look back. Sharpay smiled, and kissed him. Sam's eyes flew wide, and she looked visibly uncomfortable. "Come on, I need someone to help me with my homework." she added.  
"Yeah alright, just give me a minute. I'll meet you in the library." He said. Sharpay pouted annoyed, but nodded and left. "Sam…it's not…We haven't even been on a date yet, so it's--"  
"It's fine, Harry." She said, irritated. "It's none of my business. You go help your new girlfriend with her homework." She said, picking up her plate and walking away. Harry sighed frustrated, and went to find Sharpay.

As Jenna sat at home, settling down for an afternoon of television, she sighed angrily as there was a knock at the door. Mumbling to herself, she answered it, confused by who was standing there.  
"Hi." Smiled Gabriella. "I just….brought you some work. The teachers asked me to bring it round. Well…actually they asked if anyone would bring it round and no-one put their hand up so I offered, and--"  
"Thanks." Smiled Jenna, taking the folder of notes from her. "You can come in if you want."  
"No it's fine, Troy's coming by to pick me up in a minute." She explained. "Carrie's….been spreading some stuff around about you." Jenna's face well. "But don't worry, no-one believes her! Or at least I keep telling people it's not true, so don't worry."  
"Well, thanks." Said Jenna. "…So Troy's coming to get you. How are you two doing now?" Gabriella's face fell, and she shrugged.  
"He's skipping practise to come and be with me. He's trying to spend every minute with me, it's sweet. Everyone knows now and….they're all pretty sad to see me go. Not as much as Troy is but…" Gabriella shrugged again, as a car pulled up outside Jenna's. "That's him now. I'll see you soon, Jenna." Jenna nodded, and waved at the pair of them before shutting the door.

"Did you know?" Asked Sam, out of the blue the next day after school. She was with Ryan in his room, and they were working on some new musical ideas. "About Harry and Sharpay."  
"What about them?"  
"They're dating." Said Sam, clearly looking unhappy about it. "I mean, what if she hurts him…she's probably just using him as another lapdog but if he gets attached then…"  
"Sam, he's not a kid, he can handle it."  
"But he shouldn't have to! I should've stopped it happening, he's my best friend…"  
"You sure?" Asked Ryan, putting his notebook down. Sam looked confused.  
"What?"  
"…I just think….things between us are…way too awkward because of what Harry told you. And you clearly don't like him dating my sister so…maybe we should cool things off for a while. Of course I still want to be your friend, I just think….right now…"  
"Oh…oh right." Said Sam, shocked. "Well um…I guess I'll..go home." She frowned at him, before leaving.

While Sam was at Ryan's, Sharpay was at Harry's.  
"You still have feelings for Sam, don't you." Pouted Sharpay, sitting next to Harry. He sat up.  
"What?"  
"Well, it's obvious. And I don't think you like me. And I'm still after Troy." She explained, matter-of-factly. "So I figure we can just use each other to make the people we want jealous."  
"Jealous?" Laughed Harry. "You think it'd work." Sharpay shrugged.  
"You make a good enough replacement for Ryan." She said, simply. "And we're going to the sadie hawkins dance together, and I'm gonna get you an amazing outfit to match mine!"  
"Dance?" Asked Harry, even more confused.  
"Yeah! Sadie Hawkins dance is pretty much a tradition at the school. The girls get to ask the guys, so that's why you're coming with me. And I'm getting our outfits made." She nodded at herself, and Harry nervously agreed, knowing that where Sharpay was concerned, it was her way, or no way.

Kelsi was playing away on her piano when she saw Sam sitting by the piano, not writing down song ideas, but staring into space.  
"Sam? What's wrong?" She asked, nervously. Sam looked up, and frowned.  
"Can you keep a secret?" Kelsi nodded. "…Me and Ryan broke up." Kelsi gasped.  
"What! Why!"  
"Because…he said we're more like friends." She sighed. "And now there's all these posters up over school about some….dumb girls asking guys dance and I've got no-one to go with."  
"Don't worry, you're not the only one." Said Kelsi, closing the lid on the piano keys. "No-one'd want to go with me, so that's why I'm not gonna ask anyone."  
"…You should ask Ryan." Said Sam, shrugging.  
"But I can't do that to you--"  
"Kelsi, I would rather he went with a friend like you than with some bimbo cheerleader." She smiled. "You have my complete approval. It's just one dance after all, right?" But secretly, Sam wasn't worried because she already had a perfect date in mind.

The next time Gabriella brought Jenna's homework round to her, she was clearly upset.  
"…Troy's got practise. His dad wouldn't let him get out of this one so…I don't get to see him this afternoon." She sniffed. Jenna quickly invited her in, and got Maria to make her a drink.  
"You can see him at school?" Said Jenna. Gabriella thought about that, then burst into tears.  
"We've got two weeks until we move…I'm terrified, Jenna. This was finally a place I was pleased to call home. I know it's not my mom's fault but…I just can't help but be mad…"  
"I know…" Said Jenna, rubbing her back. "…Look, why don't you stay here for a few days? Give you a while to cool off with your mum so you don't say something that upsets her?"  
"Are you sure? What about your dad? Or Harry? Won't they mind?"  
"Harry won't mind, and my dad never pays enough attention to notice anything going on under his roof." She smiled. Gabriella smiled back.  
"Well…thanks. Can you come with me though…to get some of my stuff."  
"Sure, we'll go now." Jenna said, pulling Gabriella up and heading to Gabriella's house.

Harry and Sam were sitting round Sam's house, watching a movie. It was slowly becoming a weekly thing, which Harry liked as it meant that Sam had some time set aside for him.  
"…Um…I talked to Ryan yesterday." Sam said, awkwardly. "He um…kinda broke up with me."  
"What?" Said Harry, looking at her shocked. "That's horrible, why?"  
"He said we were more like friends, I just said it's fine. Then um…I heard about that dance, and Kelsi said she was going to ask Ryan now, so I was just wondering…"  
"Sharpay's already asked me." He said, looking sad. "She's got the outfits picked out and everything."  
"…Oh." Sighed Sam. "Well…Don't worry then. With Ryan becoming so independent…you take her out, help her have a good time." She forced a smiled, and Harry smiled sympathetically back.  
"Thanks for understanding."

"We don't have to worry." Gabriella explained, unlocking the front door. "She won't be home."  
"No, I'm here." Mrs Montez smiled as she saw the two girls come into the house. "it's just nice to see my daughter home for once!" She laughed. Gabriella's eyes narrowed.  
"Well I'm just picking up some things, so…" She shrugged, and went up to her room. Mrs Montez sighed, and sat down on the sofa.  
"I'm…a new friend." Jenna said awkwardly. "…Jenna."  
"Well…do you know how I can make her talk to me? I've honestly tried everything."  
"All she wants from you is for you both to stay put."  
"I can't do anything about my job placement. And I can't quit because I need the money. It would be different if we had relatives living nearby, but--"  
"That's it!" Said Jenna, suddenly. "Mrs Montez, how would you feel about Gabriella moving in with me and my family?"

"I'm still not talking to you." Ryan rolled his eyes as he heard Sharpay at his bedroom door. "But I want you to say how fabulous my dress is!"  
"Lovely." Said Ryan, without looking up. "Go away, Sharpay." She ignored him and stormed into the room, standing in front of him.  
"And Harry's going to match! We'll look so cute!" She continued.  
"Yeah, and it isn't going to make Troy want you." Ryan pointed out. "Face it Sharpay. You and Harry are in no way compatible. You're doing this to make Troy jealous, and it won't work. Harry obviously wanted to go with someone else."  
"Well I'm his girlfriend! So no-one asked him."  
"I'm sure one person did." Muttered Ryan. "….Look, it's a nice dress, I'm sure you'll do fine getting ignored by Troy. If you won't leave, I will." He picked up his books, and stormed out of the room.

"I've got some things, come on." Muttered Gabriella, coming downstairs.  
"Honey, wait." Said Mrs Montez, stopping her. "Me and…Jenna have been talking. And we want to know if you'd like to stay with her until school is out." Gabriella's eyes lit up.  
"Really? You don't mind."  
"I just want you happy, Gabriella. And I feel awful about trying to transfer you so late in the school year anyway." She explained. Gabriella squealed, and hugged her mom.  
"I love you! Thank you!" She wiped her eyes, happily. "I'll just go and get the packing boxes from the loft. You wanna help?" She asked, turning to Jenna, who nodded.  
"Sure." Just then, her phone rung. "But I need to answer this first." Gabriella nodded, and headed upstairs, as Jenna answered.  
"Hello?"  
"….Is it true?" Jenna looked confused, recognising the familiar voice of her boyfriend, but not knowing what he meant.  
"Dougie? What's wrong?"  
"Your friends…They told me what you've been up to over there." He sniffed. "The whole damn basketball team?! What, couldn't you wait a few months to come home to me?"  
"Dougie, it's not like that--" She stuttered.  
"So it is true." He said, coldly. "You know what Jenna, forget about ever coming back. I never want to see you again." Before Jenna could say anything in her defence, the line went dead.

"Hello?"  
"Kim! How the HELL could you do that!" Screamed Jenna, into the phone. Gabriella was still at her house packing, but Jenna was too upset to help.  
"…Dougie called you, didn't he." She sighed. "It wasn't my idea! Carrie was really mad, she set it all up, and found his number on your phone and--"  
"Well I hope she's happy! Because he dumped me!" She sniffed.  
"Hey….it's not all bad." Said Kim. "You can let your hair down now your single, play the field a little….have a bit of fun."  
"Kim…" Jenna groaned.  
"What! There's nothing stopping you now is there. Anyway, remember, you've got your mission to complete the team to finish." Jenna rolled her eyes.  
"Even if I wanted to, I already have. There isn't anyone left."  
"Oh, I think there is. One very important member of the team…"


	16. Passion of the Dance

As Sam slowly made her way into the dance, she saw that a lot of couples were already there. The walls of the gym were draped in red, white and golden banners, with multicoloured streamers all over the place. Avoiding them the best she could, she made a b-line over to where Kelsi and Ryan were standing, nervously.  
"Hey!" Squealed Kelsi when she saw her, relieved to get rid of the tension.  
"Kelsi, you look amazing." Smiled Sam, hugging her. "Wow, this gym scrubs up well. I can't see any ridiculous wildcat memorabilia anywhere."  
"Yeah…" Said Ryan, clearly awkward. Kelsi looked between the two of them, and smiled slightly.  
"Hey, I'm not really…one for dancing…Why don't you take Ryan off my hands for a while?"  
"…You sure Kels?"  
"Yeah, it's fine." She smiled, pushing Sam and Ryan towards the dance floor.

Jenna had left Gabriella to spend the evening with Gabriella, as not only were they enjoying the dance, but they were celebrating the news that Gabriella had stayed put.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Asked Jason, who Jenna had asked at the last minute. She didn't want to come at all, but Kim had encouraged her to.  
"Mm….fun." She said, taking a sip of punch, before dipping into her bag where she had hidden a bottle of vodka. "You?"  
"Yeah it's great!" He grinned, looking around. "So Jenna, Carrie told me your single now."  
"Yeah, and like I want to discuss your poisonous sister tonight. It's all her fault." She snapped, taking a bigger swig of vodka.  
"Well…either way. I thought you know…me and you…"  
"No Jason!" She snapped. "I'm sick and tired of guys trying it on with me, okay!"  
"Everyone alright over here?" Asked Kim, coming over and grinning. Jenna glared.  
"No, you know what Kim? It's not. I'm sick of this dance. I'm gonna take you up on your offer." Kim gasped.  
"Seriously?"  
"Deadly serious." She grinned drunkly, finishing her bottle of vodka, and stumbling along the abandoned halls.

Harry sat at a table at the side of the dance floor, rolling his eyes as Sharpay spotted Gabriella and Troy dancing together to a slow song.  
"I can't believe he's ignoring me!" She snapped, glaring at the pair.  
"Why…."  
"Well I wanted him to see my gorgeous dress!" She pouted. "I'm going over there." Harry rolled his eyes, and saw Sam coming over.  
"Sam, hi!" He stuttered, awestruck.  
"…Nice outfit guys." She said, looking at Harry in particular, blushing.  
"Not that anyones going to see it…" Sharpay muttered, looking over at Troy again.  
"Um…yeah." Said Sam, unsure. "Look um…Harry can I…borrow you for a song?" He looked up at her, happy.  
"Um…yeah sure." He said, feeling himself begin to sweat. Sam saw this and laughed, taking him by the hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

Jack Bolton, though he was supposed to be chaperoning the dance, had paperwork to do, so waited until he was sure the dance was going smoothy to go to his office at the side of the gym to get it finished. He hadn't been writing for five minutes when he saw someone stumble into his office.  
"Thought I'd find you in here…" Giggled Jenna, shutting the door.  
"Jenna, is something wrong?" He asked, standing up. "Is someone hurt?"  
"Noo.." She grinned innocently. "But I'm lonely…"  
"Well, I'm sure there's plenty of people at the dance that you can talk to." He said, awkwardly.  
"Nope. Wanna be here with you. And not talking. You're hot." She giggled, drunkly.  
"Um…Jenna I am flattered, but…I think maybe someone's…spiked your drink or something?"  
"Don't change the subject." She said, moving closer to him. "You must've heard about my rep…Guys talk. And you office is right next to the changing room."  
"I don't judge people on gossip, now can you please go back to the dance?"  
"….But if you had to…" She said, drunkly. "Would you want a girl like me?"  
"…I'm married." He said, slightly scared. "But…I hear you don't care about other halves."  
"She won't find out." Said Jenna, moving closer.  
"…Sure you want an old guy like me on your resume?" He asked, after a long pause. Jenna shrugged.  
"You're still hot?" She said, grinning. Jack soon found himself kissing Jenna hard, and pulling her towards the desk.

Kelsi watched Ryan as he stared at Sam and Harry, who had just finished there dance, and Sam had gone off to get some punch.  
"Hey…you can go over and dance with her again. I don't mind." Said Kelsi, shyly. Ryan looked at her, and shook his head.  
"She's not here for me." He said, looking as Sam smiled over at Harry, and walked towards him carrying two cups of punch. "…That's why I ended it." He admitted, taking Kelsi's hand. "You know what…I'm gonna teach you how to dance with a guy." Kelsi blushed.  
"I'll step on your toes. And isn't it kinda….awkward."  
"Hey, we're friends." He said, smiling gently. "I'll have you dancing like a pro in no time." He added, leading her onto the dance floor.

Just as the music was winding down, Jenna and Jack were getting redressed.  
"…That shouldn't have happened." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly.  
"Mm.." Jenna muttered, hugging herself, feeling bad for it already. "I feel shit. I wasn't thinking."  
"You have to promise to not say anything to anyone. If this gets out…You'll be expelled, I'll be fired, and probably sent to jail….and neither of us want that."  
"I get it!" She said, irritated. "As far as I'm concerned, that didn't just happen okay?"  
"Of course. You should get back to the dance." He noted. Jenna nodded, and left the office, pretending she had just come out of the bathroom. From behind the door, Taylor gasped, having heard the whole conversation.

Harry and Sam walked home after the dance, both silent and awkward. Harry didn't have to worry about leaving Sharpay there on her own, as after she didn't get any attention from Troy, she accepted Zeke's various offers of a dance, just as 'something to do'.  
"…It's colder than it was earlier." Sam said, trying to break the silence.  
"Here…" Muttered Harry, handing her his jacket. He draped it around her shoulders, and she shivered. They walked in silence more, until Harry stopped. Sam looked confused, and looked up, only to realise they had already got to her house.  
"So um…I guess this is…goodnight." He said, turning to carry on walking.  
"Harry, wait." She said, following him the few steps he had taken. "I need to say something before I burst." She took a deep breath, and felt herself blushing. "I want us to start again…before…before we were even friends…I don't want us to be friends."  
"What, you want us to be enemies?" Asked Harry, very hurt.  
"No." She said, producing a small smile. "…As more than friends." Harry stood silent in shock, and Sam laughed, figuring the only way to unfreeze him would be to kiss him, as he kissed back. "You um….wanna come inside for a while?" Harry nodded, kissing her hand.  
"Wouldn't wanna be anywhere else."

As the pair of them sat on the sofa, hugging and kissing, they heard a sound coming from the door to the kitchen. Sam laughed.  
"Mim, are you spying on us?" Mim came over with juice for the pair of them grinning."Mim very happy." She said, making no attempt at hiding her smile. "You get married now, yes?"  
"Give us a chance!" Harry laughed, kissing Sam's head. "But one day, sure."  
"You two take too long! Nearly miss chances!" Mim scolded.  
"Well don't worry, we're sticking together now." Said Sam. Mim nodded, and left the room, calling over her shoulder  
"Now you have wedding and babies!" Harry and Sam looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

When Jenna got home, she found that Harry and Gabriella were not back yet. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water, her drinking turning itself into a headache, which was only amplified by the guilt she was feeling. Sure she had slept around with people before, even when they had girlfriends, but she had never done anything before that could end a marriage. She wiped her eyes and sat up when she saw Gabriella come in, a grin on her face.  
"Hey, you left early." Said Gabriella, sitting opposite Jenna.  
"Yeah…didn't feel too well." She muttered. "You and Troy stay until the end? Didn't it end like, an hour ago?"  
"Yeah…Lots of people left early. Sharpay and Zeke danced until the end, it was sweet."  
"Wait, what? Sharpay and ZEKE?!"  
"Yeah." Smiled Gabriella. "He's liked her for ages, it's nice she's finally giving him due attention."  
"Well…that aside, you're ignoring the fact it finished an hour ago." Jenna laughed, as Gabriella started blushing.  
"Well…me and Troy took the relationship….another step. I know that probably doesn't mean much to you but--"  
"Gabi, of course it means a lot! Especially in a relationship like you and Troy." Smiled Jenna, hugging her. Gabriella blushed.  
"We were going to do it before I left but….then when I didn't leave it still…felt right."  
"Well I'm really pleased for you. Honest." Said Jenna, deciding in that second that it was definitely not a good idea to tell her what happened with Troy's dad.

At school the next day, everyone was clearly tired from dancing all night, and not wanting to go to school at all. Harry had stayed over at Sam's, and they walked into the school, holding hands.  
"I feel like everyones watching us." Sam whispered to him, which made Harry squeeze her hand lightly.  
"They're not."  
"Sharpay's gonna be really mad at me."  
"Don't worry, she won't be." He said. "She was using me to make Troy jealous anyway." Sam laughed, but when she saw Ryan approaching, she instinctively dropped Harry's hand. Harry looked confused, but nodded when he saw Ryan approaching.  
"Um….hey guys." Said Ryan, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Have fun at the dance?"  
"Yeah, it was great." Said Harry, smiling. All three of them stood silent for a minute, before Ryan braved himself to say;  
"So, you two are together now?" Sam gasped, then realised that Ryan probably saw them holding hands, and whispering to each other when they walked into the school.  
"Oh um….yeah." She said, blushing. "You…don't mind, do you?"  
"I cleared the way, didn't I?" He laughed. "It's cool Sam, as long as you're happy. I don't think Sharpay has any idea about you two yet, but don't worry about that"  
"Well…we should be getting to class." Noted Harry. Sam agreed, turning to Ryan.  
"You wanna…walk with us?" Ryan nodded.  
"Sure."

Jenna was walking into school late, after sleeping off her hangover, and groaned when the first person to approach her was Taylor, looking mad.  
"Talk, now."  
"Go away." She snapped, turning her back on Taylor.  
"I don't think so, see I know what happened at the dance."  
"Nothing happened at the dance. I went with Jason, we danced a bit, I left." Said Jenna calmly.  
"No, I don't think you did. I know what happened with you and Mr. Bolton."  
"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Please get out of my air." Jenna started walking away, and Taylor followed her.  
"Have you never heard of statutory rape? He'll get fired, put in prison, and you'll be not only hated by the entire school - students and teachers, but you'll be expelled as well."  
"I SAID I don't know what you mean!" Jenna spun round to face her, making her last plea.  
"Sure, whatever. But if you don't stop the cheerleaders bullying or ganging up on the brainiacs, I will tell the whole school what happened." Jenna looked at her feet, thinking.  
"You wouldn't do that." She said, still trying to remain calm. "You wouldn't do that to Troy's dad."  
"I'll do that to a paedophile easily." She glared. "This is serious this time. More serious than a couple of boys on a basketball team."  
"He's nothing you're saying he is." Said Jenna. "Look, Taylor--"  
"I don't wanna hear your crap." She snapped. "He slept with a student. And if you don't do what I tell you to, everyone will know. Do we have a deal?" Jenna sighed, and shook on it.  
"…Fine."


	17. The Truth

**AN: Sorry for the lack of posting today. Am going away on the 20****th**** June so my mum wanted me to watch all the things on the hard drive so she had room on there while I was away, and also have pulled a muscle in my arm and wrist so typing is a little slow as they're bandaged up!**

When Harry saw Sharpay sitting alone at the drama table, he nervously approached. Before he could say a word, she started talking at him.  
"Hi, Harry! Do you like my outfit? I hope it's good enough for Troy, it's his favourite colour!"  
"Sharpay--"  
"And why is Gabriella still here! I thought she was supposed to be leaving…"  
"SHARPAY!" He shouted, grabbing her hand before she could say anything else. "Look…me and Sam are together now."  
"…What? But….I don't have Troy yet. That was the plan…" She pouted at him, looking confused.  
"…Sorry Sharpay." He shrugged, rushing off before she could turn the waterworks on.

Later that day, the cheerleaders were talking between themselves, Jenna saying the occasional word. She didn't really like hanging out with them after everything they did, but Taylor made it clear she didn't want her around, meaning she couldn't sit with Gabriella, and the only other options were the cheerleaders, or the sickly couple that was Sam and Harry.  
"You know, we're thinking of imposing a ban of school prostitution." Jenna put her head in her hands when Taylor came over. Carrie rolled her eyes.  
"Did you know we're thinking of burning geeks at the stake?"  
"I'd like to see you try without burning every part of you that's plastic." Taylor retorted.  
"You just wish you were us!"  
"Carrie, leave it…" Muttered Jenna. Carrie shot her a glare.  
"Are you defending her, Jenna?"  
"N-no, just…"  
"What's the matter, Carrie?" Laughed Taylor. "Not everyone in your little pack worshipping you?"  
"Jenna, tell her to get lost! Are you going to let her talk to me like that!" Gasped Carrie. Jenna bit her lip.  
"I just….think we should try and get on with the brainiacs…I mean…I'm friends with Gabriella…" Carrie shook her head.  
"Come on girls." She snapped, motioning to the other cheerleaders to follow her. Jenna turned to say something to Taylor, but she was already walking away, laughing.

While Harry was hiding from Sharpay, Sam went to see Kelsi to see how the dance was for her and Ryan in the end.  
"Hey." Smiled Sam, coming over. "The dance go well in the end?"  
"Yeah." Said Kelsi, shyly. "Me and Ryan danced for a while…it was nice. You and Harry disappeared though…" Sam blushed. "Oh, so I'm right in thinking something happened?"  
"Well…we're together now." She said. " It really is amazing."  
"So…did you two….you know…." Kelsi blushed this time. Sam looked confused for a minute, and then realised what Kelsi meant.  
"No! No course not! Why would you think that?"  
"Oh no reason just…you and Harry have so much chemistry together. I thought it'd just happen…naturally."  
"No we…haven't even talked about it." Sam blushed. "Anyway, enough about me and Harry, you got any ideas for our new script?"

At the end of the day, just as Jenna was turning down the road towards her house, Taylor grabbed her shoulder, and spun her around.  
"Hey!" Snapped Taylor. "After this morning, I've come to realise I don't like those girls one bit."  
"What a surprise. Are you stalking me or something?" Snapped Jenna back.  
"Shut up." Replied Taylor. "I want you to quit cheerleading."  
"What!"  
"No! They're the only friends I have! And I enjoy cheerleading!"  
"Well that's a shame. "Replied Taylor. "Do it, or I'll tell everyone about you and Mr. Bolton."  
"Like anyone'll believe you. Get lost, Taylor." She glared, storming off. Taylor shook her head, storming back to the school.  
"I never go against my word, Jenna." As soon as she saw Gabriella and Troy, she stopped them.  
"God, this is awkward but…I have something I need to tell you."  
"Hey, you can tell us anything." Smiled Troy. "What's up?"  
"No…Troy it's…about your dad….it's not good."  
"What?? Is he okay?" Asked Troy, scared.  
"He's okay but…I'm so sorry Troy." Taylor closed her eyes. "…He had an affair."  
"…No. He wouldn't. He can't have." Troy said, stuttering. "There must be a mistake."  
"He has. She admitted it to me… It was a student." Taylor lowered her head. "I think…you know who it was." Troy was silent, and Gabriella's eyes opened wide.  
"I don't believe you." Snapped Troy, glaring at Taylor. "I'm gonna go and ask him." Gabriella tried to follow him, but he was running too fast.

Sam was just settling down at home to do some homework when there was a knock at the door. Opening it, she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her own.  
"Missed you." Said Harry, kissing her again. "it's been what, five minutes?"  
"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Sam teased. "Did you talk to Sharpay?"  
"Yeah…I don't think she really understood." Cringed Harry. "She was in Troy mode, so I don't know if she took any of it in."  
"Well…don't worry about it. Subconsciously she knows now." Nodded Sam. "Um…I was telling Kelsi about us…She um…kind of asked if we were having sex." Harry started blushing furiously.  
"Well…that's an interesting conversation…" Laughed Harry, awkwardly. "Well um…What did you say?"  
"I just said we haven't talked about it. Which we haven't. I mean, if you don't WANT to….to talk about it, that is.." She stuttered.  
"No look…there's no rush." Smiled Harry, kissing her head. "We'll just…see how things go, right?" Sam nodded.  
"I totally agree."

Troy slammed his front door open, and stormed through to the kitchen.  
"Hey honey." Said his mother, Lucille. "I was just cooking dinner, how was school."  
"Might wanna ask dad that." He said, angrily. "Where is he?"  
"Oh hey Troy, what's the matter? Practise was fine today even though you missed it." Said Jack, coming into the room and standing in front of Troy. Troy took a deep breath.  
"I want to ask you something. In front of mom."  
"Sure, go ahead." Troy glared at him.  
"Have you had an affair with a student?" Lucille dropped the plate she was holding.  
"WHAT!" She shouted. "Jack, what is he talking about!" Jack stayed quiet, looking at his feet, before sighing.  
"I don't want us to have any lies, so I'm going to tell the truth. Yes, I did. But it was a complete mistake."  
"A STUDENT?!" Shouted Lucille, angrily. "Who was it…"  
"Mom, you don't want to know…" Said Troy softly.  
"No son, I deserve to know!" Jack looked at her guiltily.  
"Jenna…"  
"The one who's slept with the team already?!" She screamed, clearly ready to hit him. "…You're disgusting."  
"Honey, it was a mistake!" Repeated Jack, pleadingly.  
"I don't want to hear it. Get out of my house." She snapped. "I hope your lawyers ready, because you'll be needing it." Wiping her eyes subtly, she rushed upstairs. Jack looked towards Troy for his help, but he just shook his head, and followed her upstairs to console her.

Jenna was unaware about the gossip about her and Mr. Bolton that was now spreading around the school, and went to cheerleading practise the same as she did every Wednesday first period.  
"You're late." Barked Carrie, as Jenna put her bag down at the side of the gym.  
"Sorry, overslept." Jenna snapped back. "What are we doing today?"  
"Pyramid. Don't mess it up." Was all Carrie said, as Kim shrugged and switched on the music. The first three cheerleaders got into position, followed by Kim and Carrie on top of them. Jenna landed perfectly on top of there shoulders, and smiled at herself that it had all gone so well. Carrie's eyes narrowed, and she quickly moved her arm. Jenna let out a scream, and toppled down onto the floor, her arm twisting underneath her body.  
"Oops. Cramp." Was all Carrie said, climbing down.  
"You bitch! You did that on purpose!" Shouted Jenna through tears, clutching onto her painful arm.  
"You deserved it. Sleeping with my brother, accusing Brad of rape….is that what you'll say it was with coach? Never your fault, is it. At least now you'll be gone from this school, thank god!"  
"What…." Said Jenna, very confused. Carrie turned on her foot and stormed out of the gym, Kim helping her to the nurses office.

Harry and Sam were in class when both were given a message - to get home as soon as possible. Both were terrified about the prospect of something happening to their dads, but at the same time were pleased to get away from the school. All people had been talking about were Jenna and Mr. Bolton, and Sam could tell it was upsetting Harry.  
"What's going on??" Asked Harry, pushing the front door open after him and Sam had run all the way to his house. For once, his father was there, and he could see Jenna sitting on the couch, having just been crying.  
"As I'm sure you can figure from what you've heard at school today, Jenna has been indefinitely suspended. In plan terms, that pretty much means she's expelled. Again. But you've really excelled yourself this time, Jenna. Not only did you cost a man his job, but his family as well." Said her dad, angrily.  
"Look, dad, we really don't have to hear this--" Started Harry, but he was quickly silenced.  
"I'm sending you to an all girl boarding school. In Utah. No male staff, no male pupils. No men anywhere for you to seduce, and destroy."  
"Fine." Sighed Jenna. "Is that all? Can I go and pack?"  
"That's just your new school, not your punishment. I'm sorry Harry, but the only way Jenna will learn is if you have to suffer as well. Saying that, I'm sending you to an all boys boarding school, the opposite side of the state." Harry's eyes widened, and Sam started crying next to him.  
"Dad, you can't do that to him!" Cried Jenna. "It's not his fault!"  
"Jenna, this isn't my doing, this is yours. Your ways are causing your brother to have to suffer."  
"…When are we leaving?" Sniffed Harry, hugging Sam tightly.  
"I'm driving you up there tonight." Harry burst into tears, and taking Sam's hand, led her upstairs. Jenna glared sadly at her dad, before going up to her own room to pack.

It felt more like minutes than hours that Jenna and Sam's dad was calling them downstairs for the long drive to Utah.  
"Harry you can't go." Sniffed Sam, holding onto him tightly.  
"I don't have a choice. My dad said I can come home during the holidays…"  
"That's not good enough." She sobbed into his chest. "We only just got together and he's taking you away from me…" They heard Harry's dad's rough voice calling up the stairs.  
"I really have to go…" He said, holding in his sobs.  
"No…wait." Sniffed Sam, taking off her necklace, and pushing it into his palm. "…You bought me that for my tenth birthday. I have never once taken it off before now."  
"…I'll bring it back." He sniffed, kissing her. "I promise." Minutes later, he was forced to wave goodbye to Sam, as the car he and Jenna were sitting in miserably, pulled away.

By the time Jenna reached her new school, the sun was starting to shine, and she could hear the hustle and bustle of the school day behind various doors. Currently, she was sitting in the headmistresses office, as she lectured Jenna sternly.  
"The only other time I expect to see you in this office is if you break any rules. Firstly, you do not backchat me, or any other member of staff. We talk, and you listen. We tell you what to do, and where to go, how to dress, and how to behave. Of course, some of you are more aware of decent human behaviour than others. You are not one of them. You are a bad student, and that will not be tolerated here. We're very strict about leisure time here. If any girl deviates from the rules, they will be sent to solitary confinement without a moments hesitation. You will not be going home during school holidays unless you can show me and your other teachers that you respect the rules. Do I make myself clear?" Through her tears, Jenna nodded.  
"Yes miss." She hugged herself, feeling more like she was in a prison than a school.


	18. Prison Life

**AN: Again, I'm sorry. Sorting stuff out so things are taking a long time. Gonna try and get some more chapters out at the weekend though.**

The next day at school, as normal, the latest rumour going around was where Jenna and Harry had gone, most people knowing the answer as they had overheard the principle telling their teacher during homeroom. Sam wiped her eyes as she walked alone to her next class, and Kelsi and Ryan ran up to her.  
"Sam? It is true Jenna's gone to a boarding school?" Asked Kelsi.  
"Yeah." Sniffed Sam, rubbing her eyes. "H-Harry too…." Instinctively, Ryan hugged her as she began to cry.  
"Was there nothing Harry could say to stop it? It's not his fault after all." Said Ryan. Sam shook her head.  
"He's her punishment, or something stupid like that. They're not even allowed contact with each other, let alone anyone else." Sam explained, crying hard into Ryan's shoulder by this point.  
"You could go and visit him?" Suggested Kelsi, awkwardly. Sam shook her head.  
"It's an all-boys school, there's no way I'll get in."  
"Don't worry about that." Smiled Ryan, pulling away. "I've got a plan."

Jenna hated her first day. All the girls were in their own little cliques, and Jenna didn't care enough to try and fit into any of them. All the girls in her dorm room, with the exception of one, were the teachers pets, who got away with murder, sneaking out to a club that night, while none of the teachers batted an eyelid.  
"It's a lot nicer when they're out." Said the girl. Jenna sat up and looked at her.  
"They do this all the time?"  
"Oh yeah. Their parents pay off the school so they don't get in trouble for it, I'd probably be expelled if I did it." Jenna nodded in agreement.  
"What's your name?" Jenna asked, going over to her.  
"Maddie…I know yours is Jenna." She smiled. Jenna smiled back faintly, but was clearly still upset. "Something wrong?"  
"I just…miss my brother, that's all." She sighed. Maddie paused, then leant down, rummaging through her drawer. Jenna looked confused until she pulled a phone out.  
"We won't get checked on tonight so…go ahead." Jenna smiled appreciatively, and dialled Harry's number. After a while, she heard a little voice answer;  
"Hello?"  
"Harry…" She sniffed. "Are you okay?"  
"Jenna…" He said quietly. "I wanna go home…I wanna see Sam…  
"I know, me…" She said, upset. "I am so, so sorry…"  
"It's not your fault…It's dads." Jenna heard him let out a sob. "I…I have to go now, I don't wanna get in trouble…Love you Jen." He hung up, and Jenna let out a sob.

In the middle of the night, after Sam was sure everyone was asleep, she crept downstairs, her bag filled with a few essentials, and her passport. She was meeting Ryan at the airport, and they were taking his dad's helicopter to Utah to see Harry.  
"Miss Sam, where you go!" Sam sighed as Mim flicked the lights on.  
"To see Harry." She said, calmly.  
"No no! Your father say you do this! Must not!"  
"Mim, you know I don't care what he says." Sam sighed, hugging the maid. "I just miss him so much."  
"Mim knows! He evil man, I only stay for you." She smiled, stroking Sam's face. Sam smiled gently. "You be careful. You no get in trouble."  
"I promise." Replied Sam. "Can you drive me to the airport?" Mim nodded, and rushed Sam out to the car.

Jenna was enjoying her free period in the peace of the empty dormitory. The rest of her room were currently in gym class, which Jenna was prohibited from taking part in, as the only teacher was a man. She doodled on her notepad, sighing to herself, but sat up quickly when the door to the room opened, and Maddie rushed over in floods of tears.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Jenna asked, hugging her.  
"The…the gym teacher….I don't….and he….I don't like him he…" She coughed and spluttered, and Jenna did the best she could to comfort the crying girl.  
"Okay take deep breaths, alright?" Said Jenna, rubbing her back. Maddie nodded, and while taking long, sharp breaths, she let out;  
"The gym teacher….keeps touching me." She took another deep breath. "Makes it look innocent…showing me how to stretch but I…I don't like it." She sobbed. Jenna gasped, and hugged her again.  
"We're getting out of here." She said, clearly. "We'll go back to my dad, and report how bad it is here."  
"But…We'll get caught…" Sniffed Maddie, but Jenna shook her head.  
"Just trust me."

"Okay, you ready?" Ryan whispered, as he and Sam hid by the front door of the school.  
"What if you get caught?" Hissed Sam.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm a good actor." Ryan smiled. "Once she's distracted you need to run, okay?" Sam nodded.  
"Good luck." She whispered, as he went through the front door and up to reception.  
"Um…hi." He smiled. "I'm kind of…lost. I'm supposed to be in the dining hall right now but…I'm not sure where it is."  
"Are you a new student?" Said the woman, clearly not interested in anything Ryan had to say.  
"Well…yes, so I was wondering if you could show me--" The woman rolled her eyes, and stood up.  
"Follow me." She said, boredly. The second her back was turned, Sam made a sprint for the corridor. Ryan quickly made his apologies to the woman, and left. The receptionist rolled her eyes, and went back to her computer. Sam meanwhile, searched the halls to find Harry's room. Hoping she had the right number, she knocked on the door, crossing her fingers that it was the right room. When Harry answered, his eyes went wide for a second, before, pulling her into the room and kissing her.  
"Is this your room?" She sniffed, pulling away. "It's all cold and horrible…Are they nice to you? Do you have any friends? Are you eating properly?"  
"You sound like my mum." He laughed, sadly, hugging her. "How did you--"  
"I got some help." Was all Sam said, kissing him. "Is anyone going to come in?"  
"No." Sighed Harry. "I talk to people but I don't really have friends. I can do extra-curricular activities but I'd rather stay in my room. A couple of guys give me hassle and call me a wimp for not doing sports but….That's fine I can take that."  
"You're good at sports, though." Comforted Sam. "If it'll make them stop you should do it."  
"No, it's fine." He shrugged. "On the whole I stay invisible." He paused, checking for a sound. "…No-one checks on my room, I don't have a room mate yet."  
"Good." Replied Sam, kissing him and cuddling him on the bed. "…I don't know if this is the right time to be saying this but…I'm ready." Harry looked at her, and kissed her.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, and Sam nodded. Harry smiled weakly, and he kissed her again.

As the night fell, Jenna and Maddie were relieved. They were sure they were pretty far away from the school by now, and were comfortable enough laughing and joking. Just then they heard a police siren, and knew better than to run. Squeezing her hand, they waited for the police officer to approach them.  
"What are you girls doing all the way out here, are you lost?" He asked.  
"Um…me and my sister are just walking to a friends house." Said Jenna, smiling. The police officer looked at them both.  
"Oh really? You came from the school?"  
"Yeah…we've been let out for a few days. Good behaviour." Said Maddie, biting her lip.  
"Is that so? Well, I happen to know the headmistress of your school pretty well, and I know that no-one is allowed out until the holidays. Now it's against the law to play truant, but we'll forget this if you let me take you back to school."  
"But--" Began Jenna, but the police officer's glare was enough to make her fall silent. As her and Maddie got into the police car, she knew anything was better than getting a criminal record.

Harry woke up the next morning, and stretched to find Sam, and started to panic when he couldn't find her anywhere. Sitting up worrying, he looked around until he saw a note lying on his nightstand. _'Harry - Sorry I couldn't say goodbye but me and Ryan need to leave now before I'm caught here in the morning, and I didn't want to wake you. Love you so much, I'll get you home soon. Love Sam'  
_Sighing sadly, Harry placed the note back onto his nightstand, and set about getting dressed when the door burst open, and some of his fellow students came in uninvited and unannounced.  
"So she's gone now? Wow man, you're like a hero for sneaking a girl in!" He laughed. Harry looked confused.  
"What??"  
"We saw you in bed together last night! Didn't want to interfere so we left you to it! And we haven't told any teachers, promise."  
"Well…thanks." Said Harry, awkwardly, just wanting them to leave his room.  
"Anytime! Come with us, we're having a party in my room. Sneaked vodka in, it'll be great!"  
"I don't know…" Began Harry, but the guy had already grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of his room.

Jenna and Maddie were sitting in their headmistresses office, worried about the consequences. The head hadn't spoken for a while, and eventually looked up.  
"So…running away. Very mature of you both."  
"But the gym teacher is a pervert!" Argued Maddie.  
"How dare you!" Shouted the headmistress, standing up. "My nephew would NEVER do something like that." Jenna looked at Maddie, and they both sighed, knowing there was no way he could be stopped. "Madeline, you've had a good record with us, so I'll let this slip with a warning." She turned to face Jenna. "However, your behaviour is consistently awful. You back talk to us, and now you try and lead Madeline off the rails with you. You're going into solitary."  
"What!" Shouted Jenna. "You can't do that!"  
"I can, and I will. Your things have been moved to your new room already, and you will be tutored from there. You will not speak to the other girls." Jenna burst out crying, and the woman just shook her head, leading her to her new room.

Meanwhile, Harry had also found himself in his head's office, though he wasn't too sure how he had got there. After a heavy drinking session with the guys in the nearby rooms, he had passed out, and one of the few things he remembered was waking up with bottles of beer and vodka around him, and a teacher angrily dragging him down the hall. The headmaster walked in, and shook his head.  
"Have you got any idea how serious this is! The drinking age in the state of Utah is 21!"  
"Mm…" Muttered Harry, holding his head, drunk.  
"What possessed you to do this! Actually, I don't want to know. Just go to your room and pack up your luxury items, phone included!" Harry grumbled a response, and in a zombie-like fashion, went back to his room. Just as he was collecting up his phone, it rung. He looked at it confused, before answering it.  
"Hello?"  
"Harry!" Came Sam's voice. "Just wanted to see how you were, sorry I had to leave…"  
"I'm DRUNK!" He laughed. "You were good!"  
"Thank." She laughed. "But honey, drunk?"  
"Yup! They're taking my phone…you cant whine at me anymore HA!" He said, stumbling.  
"…Harry…" She began her.  
"Nope! And I don't have your STINKING necklace anymore either I lost it in a drinking match!" He laughed into the phone, and Sam hung up. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and threw her phone on the bed.  
"This isn't you Harry…" She muttered to herself. "But I'm gonna get the real you back,"

Sneaking out of her room once she was sure everyone was asleep, Jenna snuck out into the gardens, and behind a hedge where Maddie had told her to meet her. She had slipped a note under Jenna's door with a time and place on. When she got there, she saw Maddie was already there, her eyes bloodshot.  
"What's happened??" Jenna asked, worried, hugging her. Maddie grabbed her shoulders, and cried into her.  
"He…He tried to corner me in the locker room. W-When the other girls left…said he was gonna get his own way…" She sobbed hard.  
"I won't let him. He won't get a chance." Said Jenna, calmly. She looked her in the eyes. "We're gonna run away."  
"But we tried…"  
"We're gonna do it properly this time." Jenna nodded to herself. "I have my credit card with me still. Wait here for me, and I'll be right down, then we're getting out of here."


	19. Breaking Out

**AN: I wanted this to be longer-- but Happy Birthday Kaci! Was going to be longer but time and important stuff got in the way!**

Sam knocked angrily at Harry's dad's front door. She hadn't spoke to him since he had taken Harry away, but she knew she had to if she wanted Harry home. Therefore, she sighed frustrated when Gabriella answered the door.

"Oh Sam, hi.." She said, awkwardly. "Um….Everyone's out."

"Well tell him something from me then." She said, teary-eyed. "Harry is drinking, and he's not himself at all, so I want him home NOW!"

"…He's just trying to do the best for them." She shrugged.

"I don't care about Jenna, I don't care if she rots where she's staying. I am not leaving Harry there to drink himself into oblivion." She snapped. Gabriella nodded.

"I'll talk to him." She said. They were both silent, until Sam turned to leave. "Wait…your parents divorced, right? How…How can I help Troy?"

"…I wouldn't know." Sam admitted. "It all happened behind closed doors. She just upped and left one day, and never came back." She looked away awkwardly at the memory. "All you can do is be there for him." Gabriella nodded, and the two parted ways.

Jenna and Maddie had grabbed a few things, and were sneaking out again, through a hole they had found in a hedge that surrounded the school.

"What if we're caught again??" Whispered Maddie. Jenna shook her head.

"Don't worry, they won't see us. Once we get to the greyhound station, we'll just go into the next state, and get a plane there. You can call your parents once we get back to mine."

"But what about--" Suddenly they heard voices calling them back. Glancing back, they saw several of their teachers, namely the headmistress and the gym teacher, running after them.

"Get back here, you ungrateful brats!" Screamed the head. Jenna looked at Maddie, and grabbed her hand.

"RUN!" She shouted, and the two took off at a fast pace. Several of the things they were carrying slipped away, but they just carried on until they couldn't hear the voices behind them anymore. Once they got to the bus station, they collapsed onto the floor.

"We made it." Smiled Maddie. "We're really out of there."

Sam hated not knowing how Harry was. Since he had his phone confiscated, there was no way of contacting him. She had tried calling the school, but she wasn't allowed to speak to him. Worst of all, either Gabriella hadn't passed the message on, or he just wasn't going to do anything about Harry's drinking. Sam jumped she heard the phone ring, and Mim rushed in with it.

"Miss Sam….it Mr. Judd." She explained. Sam's eyes widened at the fact it was Harry's dad, and grabbed the phone.

"What do you want?" She snapped, nastily.

"I got your message. Though I didn't believe it at first, I found an answer phone message from the school waiting for me when I got home. Apparently he was found passed out, drunk. I was going to let it slide, but I then received another call from the school nurse who found him passed out again. So I'm going to go and get him now."

"I'm coming too." Said Sam, not wanting to be away from him again.

"You will do no such thing! This is so he can recover from his alcohol abuse at home, not so you can reunite, understand?" Sam sighed heavily.

"Fine." They both hung up, and Sam let herself smiled slightly, and hugged Mim. "Harry's coming home!"

Harry sat in the back of the car, in a slightly drunk haze. The last thing he had remembered was drinking in his room alone, something he had got from the other boys. The next thing was he was being led to the car by his dad. They had been driving for hours now though the night, and the fresh air had sobered Harry up a lot, and he reached into his pocket to touch Sam's necklace. His eyes bulged in a panic when he didn't feel it there. He checked his other pockets, as well as his backpack, and couldn't find it anywhere. He had a vague memory of talking about it when he was drinking with the guys, and was filled with dread when he remembered losing a drinking contest, in which the necklace was the prize.

"We're here." Came his dad's voice. Harry, without hesitation, jumped out of the car, and saw Sam waiting on the doorstop. She grinned when she saw him, and ran over to him.

"Harry!!" She screamed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. At seeing her, Harry broke down.

"I'm sorry!" He sobbed. "I was lonely and upset and…and I lost your necklace Sam I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot…"

"It's okay Harry…it's just a piece of metal…It's okay…" She soothed, kissing away his tears.

"Don't get too comfortable with this, Harry." Warned his dad. "Once you're better, you'll be going straight back there."

"….What?" Sniffed Harry. "But, I thought--"

"You have to be there to show Jenna there's consequences to her actions." He said calmly, going inside.

Several hours passed, and much to his dad's annoyance, Harry had gone over to see Sam, and his dad was now angrily working away in his office. So when a key turned in the lock and Gabriella was the only person in the house, she panicked about burglars, but was far more angry when she saw Jenna standing there.

"You're here? What? But, your dad--"

"I just got a call from your school!" Came a thundering voice, storming down the stairs. Jenna merely rolled her eyes. "Don't mock me! You can't just leave because you don't like it! That's the whole point of a punishment! And to sneak ANOTHER student out as well is totally irresponsible!"

"Sir…she did it to help me. The gym teacher came onto me…" Said Maddie, speaking up for the first time, nervously. Jenna's dad looked at her, sceptical.

"It's true. And he wasn't going to get in trouble for it because he's the head's nephew." Jenna said, trying to stay calm. "I am not going back there to deal with that."

"…You will be going back to a school as soon as I find somewhere." He said, eventually. "And Maddie is to leave right now to go back home. Do you understand me, Jenna?"

"I'm not a child." She said, bitterly, apologising to Maddie as they left to take Maddie to the airport.

Harry had left Sam's house an hour ago, when his father had called him to make him come home. She was now lying in bed, thinking of him, and how to make his dad let him stay. Suddenly, she heard a tapping at her window. Looking out, she gasped.

"Honey, what are you doing?" She whispered, looking down at Harry.

"He said I'm going back next week…But I don't care." He sniffed. "So…I'm gonna run away. And I don't wanna go on my own."

"…I wouldn't wanna go without you." Said Sam, with little hesitation.

"We'll stay in a hotel tonight, and then find something more permanent. I've got my mum's inheritance still, we can use that."

"Okay then lets just go." Quickly, she rushed downstairs, and followed Harry.

The next morning, Jenna smiled, happy to wake up in her own bed. Maddie had got her flight that night, but they had exchanged numbers and planned to keep in contact. She knew her dad had plans to move her away again, but for the time being, she was happy that both her and Harry were back at home. She heard commotion downstairs, and got up to find out what was going on.

"What do you MEAN they're both missing!" She heard Sam's dad in the sitting room.

"Well Harry's not here, and if Sam's not here, I can assume they're both together!" Said Jenna's dad, turning to face Jenna when she came downstairs. "I suppose YOU know what's going on, don't you! Probably helped them!"

"Well I didn't!" Snapped Jenna. "Do you blame them for leaving, acting like this?!"

"You know what, I'm going to check their credit cards, they would've had to stay somewhere." Said Harry's dad, ignoring Jenna, and quickly grabbing his phone to call the credit card company.

Sam and Harry lay in bed together, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I really did miss you."

"I know." Smiled Sam, locking her fingers with his. "What have we got planned then? After this?"

"Well…we'll go to a different state. Get an apartment. One like they've got on Friends." He teased, hugging her. They started kissing, when there was a knock on the door.

"Mm…Housekeeping. Boring." Giggled Sam. "I thought we put a do not disturb notice on the door."

"We did."

"Then who is it?"

"Sam, Harry, open this door RIGHT NOW!" Sam sighed angrily at the sound of Harry's dad's voice.

"I'm going to kill them. I'm actually going to kill them." She muttered, grabbing a robe, as Harry quickly grabbed his clothes, before opening the door. "Go away."

"I don't think so. You're coming home, now." He snapped, storming into the room. "What the hell are you playing at, Harry!"

"I don't want to leave Sam, what part of that don't you understand! I loved East High, and I wanna go back there!" His dad grabbed his arm, and pulled him out of the room.

"We'll discuss it on the way home." He snapped, leaving Sam and her dad alone in the room.

"Don't say a word." Sniffed Sam, storming around the room collecting her things up.

"…If I was a decent dad, you wouldn't have run away." He said, after a long pause. Sam stopped, confused.

"You're agreeing with me?"

"Sam…I just worry about you, that's all. Regardless of everything else, you're my little girl."

"…Thanks." She said, very unsure. Her dad had never shown her this much love an attention in a long while. "…So what's the catch?"

"Catch? Nothing." He said, awkwardly. "But um…I guess you should know…this came for you this morning." Sam opened the envelope, and looked at it confused for a second. It was a Christmas card, which was coming nearer, but she had to look at the name on the card for a long while before she believed it.

"…'Love Mum'?"

Sam hadn't called round to Harry, or called him since they had left the hotel. It wasn't that she didn't care, but she was still shocked about the card, confused why her mother would ever contact her after all these years. Just then she felt someone place a pair of strong arms around her waist.

"Missed me?" Harry laughed, kissing her neck. Sam leant back, uncomfortably. "What's wrong?"

"….My mum." Was all Sam said, as she passed the card over to Harry. Harry studied it for a while, just as shocked as Sam.

"…Is this…real?"

"Dad said it's her handwriting." Sam sniffed, hugging herself. Not wanting to think about it, or talk about it, she turned to face him. "Have you….spoke to your dad?"

"….He said I can stay." Said Harry, letting out a sigh of relief. Sam squealed, and hugged him. "Jenna might not, she's visiting the principle today with dad."

"I don't care about her." Smiled Sam, kissing Harry, and forgetting about her problems. "I'm just pleased you're coming back!"

Jenna, her dad, and the principle sat silent in the office as the principle looked over her file.

"Jenna…you have to understand the severity of what you have done. A member of the faculty was fired, and his family torn apart."

"I do understand that." She said, frowning upset. "But I want to make it up to everyone."

"….Academically, your grades have been amazing." He said. "And since you seen so sincere with your promise, I will allow you entrance to the school."

"Thank you Mr Mo--"

"Wait." He said, stopping her celebration. "If you do anything even close to this again, you will not only be expelled from this school, but from the entire state school system." Jenna, a little scared by this, nodded meekly.

"Thank you, sir." She repeated.

"There is one more request I have." He said, as she stood up. "School morale is very low, so I think you should join in some extra-curricular activities. I understand cheerleading isn't really appropriate anymore, but I hear there are a lot of openings in the drama club."

"…Yes sir." Jenna sighed. "I'll…join the drama club."


	20. Maternal Bonds

**AN: Sorry for this update being so late behind the rest, but I had a few other fanfics to update, and other commitments to work out. Nevertheless, here it is! **

Harry smiled as he and Sam walked back to her house after school, hand in hand. He'd just officially completed his first day back at East High, and already it felt like he'd never left at all. And by the tight grip Sam had on his hand, he got the feeling that she was never going to let him go again.  
"So." She said, grinning at him. "My dads out at a business trip, so the house is pretty much empty." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"What about Mim?" He asked, but Sam shook her head, kissing Harry as she turned the lock in the front door.  
"She won't mind. We'll have the house to ours--"  
"Samantha, sweetheart, surprise!" Sam pulled away from Harry's kiss, and turned to see a woman rushing towards her. She looked familiar, but Sam couldn't pinpoint where she'd seen her before.  
"…Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house." She said, coldly.  
"It's me, your mummy! Don't you recognise me?" The woman asked, looking a little hurt. Sam looked at Harry scared, and he shook his head, disgusted at the women, who seemed to think it didn't mattered that she showed up out of the blue after at least fifteen years.  
"Let's go." He said, tugging on Sam's arm. But Sam was frozen to the spot.  
"…How do you know who I am. You've never even…seen me."  
"I've seen and heard about you from your father!" The woman gushed. "You're so amazing and beautiful!" She held her arms out. "Don't you wanna give your mother a hug?"  
"…Look I really don't want to go anywhere near you." Sam's voice began to waver. "I don't know you. At all."  
"Then we can talk. I'll tell you everything you want to know."  
"Come on Sam." Harry said, after a moment of silence. "Let's just go back to mine."  
"No…Harry I'm okay." Sam replied, eventually. "I want to hear what she has to say. I can handle this it's alright, go home." Harry looked between Sam and her apparent mother, and sighed.  
"I guess…I'll see you later then." He muttered, before regretfully leaving.

While everything was going on with Sam and Harry, Jenna had stayed behind to do as she was told, and get involved in the drama club. She had missed the meeting, but rushed to the theatre, in hope that Kelsi was there to talk to about it. She knew Kelsi was a lot more approachable than Sharpay, and hoped she would put in a good word for her. However, Jenna's heart sank when she got to the theatre, and found only Ryan there, practising his dance moves.  
"Oh, sorry." She said, just as he spotted her.  
"No, it's okay." He smiled. "You need anything specific? Or just looking around?"  
"Well…just came to talk to Kelsi about drama. That's all." Jenna shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal. "You know…you're a pretty good dancer. And singer, from what I've heard."  
"Not as good as Sharpay." He laughed. "She's a pure extrovert. You ever been into show tunes?" Jenna shrank into herself a little.  
"I used to be." Was the only explanation she offered.  
"Well, you could audition for the next musical? Sam's gonna assist in the writing, so you'd definitely get a part if she got her way."  
"No…I don't think so." Sniffed Jenna, hugging herself. She used to sing all the time with her mum, and after her death, Jenna hadn't attempted to sing a single note, and no school musical was going to change that. "But if you're in it, I'll come and see it." Ryan grinned, just before he heard Sharpay's shrill voice, and high heeled shoes clicking along the hall.  
"I'll make sure to get you front row." He whispered, and Jenna smiled, feeling a strange shiver go down her back. Was she seriously falling for him?

Sam and her mum had been talking for about an hour in the kitchen over cups of coffee, when Sam heard the front door open, and someone walking through into the kitchen.  
"Sam I cut my trip short to--" Her dad stopped fast in the door, his eyes landing on her mum. "What the hell are you doing here!"  
"Dad, she just came here to explain!" Shouted Sam, trying to step in between her mum and her dad. She didn't want them fighting. The more she thought about it, the more she just wanted to get to know her mum.  
"I have every right to be here." Said her mum calmly, pulling out a compact and reapplying her powder. "Contrary to what you'd like to think, she is my daughter and I'm going to be here for her."  
"Like you have been for the past sixteen years, of course.."  
"Dad, leave it!" Argued Sam, pleading with her eyes to her dad. "She's here now! That's all that matters, right? At least I have a mum! It's more than Harry and Jenna have!" No matter how hard Sam tried, her parents still continued to argue with each other over her head. Sighing, Sam rushed up to her bedroom and put her CD player up to full blast to cut out the shouting going on down below. If this was what they were like when they were together, Sam thought, she was pleased her mum had left them.

Jenna had spent a few hours thinking about it after she got home, and before she could stop herself, she found herself walking to the Evans residence. She had found the address in the address book, and was just hoping that it would be Ryan who answered the door, and not Sharpay. The house wasn't that hard to miss, however, as it was so big, and had a big 'E' engraved in gold as a door knock. Tapping it loudly, Jenna stood outside nervous, wondering if she should've called to check that Ryan was there first.  
"Hey, didn't know you knew my address." He said, opening the door once he saw her. "What's up?"  
"I um…got it from the address book. Hope you don't mind." She muttered, nervously. "Look, Ryan, I know you just split with Sam so this is probably the worst timing in the world, but.." Jenna took another deep breath. "I was just…wondering. If you wanted to go out sometime." Ryan laughed slightly.  
"As in…a date." He said, looking at her. She nodded slightly.  
"Yeah. I mean, if you don't want to it's fine.."  
"No, no it's cool." He smiled. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay? Just…Sharpays lurking around at the moment and it's a hobby of hers to spy on me." Jenna laughed, and nodded.  
"Tomorrow." As Ryan closed the door, Jenna grinned to herself, feeling like she was on cloud nine. She desperately wanted to tell someone about her and Ryan, but knew it wasn't really appropriate to tell Sam, and Harry had left for the library a little while before Jenna had gone to see Ryan, so he wouldn't be home yet. Jenna opted to email some old friends, and rushed inside her house to grab the computer, but got stopped in her tracks when she saw her dad standing there, kissing someone.

"Dad, WHAT--" Jenna got stopped as the pair pulled away, and she found herself face-to-face with Lucille Bolton. Troy's mother. "What the hell is going on!"  
"God…Not you." She muttered, glaring at Jenna. "I think you should be slightly more respectful to me."  
"No I don't think I should!" Jenna shouted back, knowing this would probably be a good time to apologise for what she did, but she felt too defensive about her standing in her house.  
"Jenna, this is none of your business." Her father said, and she turned to face him. "Lucille is a lovely, single woman, we get on really well. Funnily enough, she needs the companionship."  
"So you're really with her?!" She snapped disgusted. By the fact that her dad didn't answer her was enough admittance, she stormed upstairs to her room, angry and upset.

Sam had been crying into her pillow solidly for an hour when there was a knock on the door.  
"Go away." She sobbed, assuming it was her dad. She then felt a pair of soft arms hold her close.  
"Just me." Said her mother, kissing her head. "Me and your father came to a decision. I can stay here until I find somewhere more permanent. He's gone back to his business trip, so it's just us. I figured we could have a girls night in?"  
"Yeah." Smiled Sam. "That's--" Before she could agree with her mum, her phone rang. Smiling apologetically at her mum, Sam quickly answered it, seeing Harry as the caller display. "Hello?"  
"Hey." He said, softly. "I just left the library, and I can officially say that my book report sucks. What are you doing yours on?"  
"What? The one that has to be in tomorrow?" She asked, slightly nervous. With everything that had gone on that night, she had completely forgotten about it.  
"Yeah. Because I thought--"  
"I haven't started it yet." Sighed Sam. "I'll get started on it right away, but I'm just talking to my mum right now so I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Harry sighed sadly.  
"Okay, love you." He replied, and they both hung up. Sam sat up and went over to her desk when her mum grabbed her wrist.  
"Don't worry about doing the homework, we've got lots of fun things to do tonight!" Sam laughed.  
"I'll get in a lot of trouble if I don't get it done, mum. My English teacher scares me."  
"You don't have to go to school tomorrow! Plus, we have this to get through." Sam gasped as her mum pulled out a bottle of red wine.  
"You don't mind me drinking?" Said Sam, shocked, as her mum shook her head.  
"I'm here supervising, you'll be fine." She said, pouring a glass out for Sam. Hesitantly, Sam took it, and held her glass out to her mum.  
"Well I guess…here's to mothers and daughters!"

Jenna sat bored in the theatre. She was there with Ryan watching the various auditions for the new musical, which Kelsi was casting since Darbus was off sick, and Sam hadn't come in. She was pretty sure she'd fallen asleep somewhere between the circus act, and the girl who thought the whole part of being in a musical was that you had to mime. All the parts were single auditions, who would then be paired up for the callbacks, to work out who got the lead role. Jenna smiled satisfied when Kelsi announced that it was the end of the auditions, and stood up.  
"But there's one person here who hasn't auditioned!" Called out Sharpay. "I think Jenna should come up here and sing!" Jenna rolled her eyes. Sharpay obviously knew about her and Ryan by now as she had probably eavesdropped their conversation, and was trying to embarrass her.  
"No thanks." She said, calmly.  
"Come on! I'm sure you've got plenty of hidden talents." teased Sharpay, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Unless you're scared of performing in public and not being good enough." That was it, Jenna had had enough of Sharpay's smugness. Storming up to the stage, she stole the microphone out of Sharpay's hand.  
"I'm really not scared." She said, before bursting into a song. She hadn't sung it for so long, and though she was a little pitchy at times, she sung until the final note rang out. The whole auditiorium was silent with shock, especially Sharpay.  
"Jenna that was fantastic!" Gasped Kelsi, rushing over, nearly tripping over her own feet. "You'd be perfect for the lead female! You've just gotta keep rehearsing the songs and this can be the perfect production!"  
"No, I don't want to…" Jenna's voice shook as she begun backing away. She never should've done it. She was betraying her mum. "Just leave me alone!" She shouted at everyone before running backstage. Ryan glared at Sharpay, and followed Jenna.

Sam walked around the house, clutching onto her head and groaning. She had the worst hangover she could ever imagine, and didn't know what to do to make it go away. Her mum was still in bed nursing her own hangover, and Sam didn't want to disturb her, so had text Harry asking him what he thought. Not wanting anyone to see her when she was like this, she panicked when there was a knock on the door, but smiled and threw the door open when she saw Harry standing there.  
"…More homework?" She asked, hazarding a guess. "No…Tablets and cuddles." He said, pulling her close. "I was so worried when you told me you weren't coming in today."  
"Hangover from hell." She explained, rubbing her head. "Did I miss much homework?"  
"Well…a little." Said Harry, awkwardly. "We went over some new things in math and you know what our teachers like…won't go over them again." Sam bit her lip.  
"You think….you can teach me?" She asked. Harry nodded.  
"We can make a start on th--"  
"Wait! What's he doing here??" Came a voice from upstairs. Sam turned to see her mum coming down, dressed and looking like she was going out somewhere. "We're going out Sam, I thought I told you. Hurry up."  
"Um, we were about to do our homework…" Said Harry, trying to stay calm.  
"You can do that when you're old! You've gotta live for the moment! Sam get dressed. I'm sorry Henry you'll have to do your homework on your own."  
"It's Harry…"  
"Whatever! Just go, Sam go get dressed." Sam sighed, and hugged Harry.  
"I'm sorry. Maybe you can help me catch up tomorrow?"  
"Yeah…Tomorrow." Sighed Harry, glaring at her mum as he left.

Ryan found Jenna sitting in a supply closet, crying her eyes out. He was nervous about going over to her at first, but then instinctively put his arm around her shoulder.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked, rubbing her back. Jenna let out another sob.  
"…I….I haven't sung….since my mum died." She rubbed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "We…we used to sing together and she'd help me. B-but the thought of singing without her seems….disrespectful." She began crying into Ryan's chest, holding onto him tightly.  
"Jen…Your mom would want you to do things that you loved, and you were good at. If you want to sing, that's not insulting her…"  
"…You really think she wouldn't mind?" Jenna asked, looking up at him.  
"I know she wouldn't." He said, confidently. "And plus it'll annoy Sharpay, so all the more reason." Jenna smiled a little.  
"Alright I guess…I'll do it then." Ryan helped her stand up, and stared at her, wiping away her tears. Before either knew what was going on, they were sharing their first kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds, both blushing.  
"Wow." Said Jenna, gently. "That was…really nice."  
"Yeah, it was." Smiled Ryan. "Want me to walk you home?" Jenna smiled back, and nodded.

**Another AN: So this would've been here a day ago but….there were technical difficulties. Also known as Jenna is an idiot and lost the pen drive with the file on, lol. Jenna is also an insomniac as she finished writing this at 6am. Why she is talking in the third person, she is not sure**. :)


	21. Birthdays and Christmas

**AN: I KNOW it's not christmas anytime soon, but there we go, that's how the story pans out, lol. And I DID celebrate christmas in July this year (Don't ask)I'm rambling, so I'll shut up. Enjoy! x**

Her mom had insisted they go out for a meal, and then out dancing in a club that didn't check IDs. Sam had done as much dancing as she could handle to keep her mom happy, but her heart wasn't into it, because she couldn't stop thinking about something.  
"That was GREAT!" Grinned her mum, putting her purse down.  
"Yeah, great…" Muttered Sam, taking her jacket off. "Mum…Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course sweetheart! Ask me anything!" Said her mom, sitting on the sofa next to her.  
"…How…How did you know when you were pregnant?" She asked, awkwardly.  
"I was sick the whole pregnancy. Of course, your dad was no help at all." It was Sam's turn to laugh. "Speaking of your father." Her mom said, changing the subject. "His fashion business…Are you getting half of it? When you're old enough, I mean."  
"What?!" Said Sam, confused. "Well…I don't know. I mean…I've never asked. It's never come up in conversation."  
"But you deserve it!" Exploded her mom. "It's rightfully part yours!"  
"Well...I guess." Stuttered Sam. "I'll...talk to him about it when I next see him, but I think I'm going to go to bed now." Her mom nodded and said goodnight.

As Jenna had imagined, at school the big gossip had been about her and Ryan, and about her stealing Sharpay's part in the show. Of course the cheerleaders made some big joke about her sleeping her way to the top, but she ignored them the best she could. She knew that none of them were ever really her friend, and that their opinions didn't matter. Sharpay had avoided her and Ryan all day as well, though Kelsi was with them the whole day, discussing the show. The more Jenna heard about it, the more excited she was about being part of it.  
"So, the show sounds like it's nearly finished. From what Kelsi said, it's really good." Said Jenna as her and Ryan relaxed in her house.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to start rehearsals." Smiled Ryan, hugging her. "Are you sure we should be here? Doesn't Harry hate me for me and Sam still?"  
"Harry just...feels threatened by you being around." Said Jenna, laughing. "But him and Sam are cute together."  
"Yeah, they're sweet." Jenna was surprised to hear Ryan say that, and gave him a weird look. "What! I used to be jealous. I used to be jealous of all couples until...me and you. Now I just look at them and think that could be me." Jenna blushed.  
"That's so sweet." She giggled, leaning in to kiss him. Just as their lips touched, someone stormed into the room.  
"Wow, back to your old tricks, I see. Nice to see you'll never change." Jenna muttered annoyed, and turned to face Lucille. Ryan looked between the two of them, and Jenna shook her head.  
"I'll see you later, Ryan." She hugged him, and showed him to the door, before coming back in and replying calmly. "He's my boyfriend."  
"Yeah but how many have held that title. It's a shame, he was such a nice boy."  
"Look, I'm really trying to make an effort here. I'm sorry for what happened, I really am. But I'm not that person anymore."  
"You're not sorry. And you haven't changed one bit. If you had one ounce of dignity you wouldn't have done it. You're a selfish, spoilt little girl, and that's all you'll ever be."  
"Don't try and judge me. You don't even know me!" Argued Jenna, upset.  
"I know you ripped my family apart. That's all I need to know." Snapped Lucille, leaving the room angrily.

Sam held her breath nervously when she heard a knock on the front door. She knew that was Harry, and she knew that they had things to talk about. Important things. Like the fact that her period was a week late, and she was terrified about what it meant. She was especially scared to tell him as his birthday was coming up soon, and she didn't want to wait until then to tell him. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath, and opened the door.  
"Hey." She smiled, hugging him. "Thanks for coming over."  
"I wanted to, I was worried when you missed school again today." Explained Harry, closing the door behind him. "How have things been with your mum?"  
"They've been...great." Sam smiled, happily. "We've had lots of fun, and I can really talk to her. She's really easy to have serious discussions with."  
"Serious discussions?" Asked Harry, confused. "What sort of discussions can you have with her that you can't have with me." Sam laughed.  
"Well, she was talking about dad's business, and how I'm entitled to half of it." When Sam didn't laugh, Harry knew she meant it.  
"...Entitled? Honey, me and Jenna aren't entitled to anything, and our dad has just as much money in the business as yours does."  
"Yeah, but it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, it'd give me a job to do when I'm old enough."  
"Well...the whole conversation sounds like a gold digger talking if you ask me." Said Harry, instantly wishing he'd never said anything as Sam turned to glare at him.  
"Excuse me?! She wasn't wanting the money for herself! She's just concerned about my future, moreso than my dad ever has been!"  
"Well admit it. It does look a little suspicious her turning up out of the blue like this." Said Harry.  
"She came to see me, I'm her daughter!"  
"You've been her daughter all these years and she's never cared!" Harry suddenly felt a sharp sting around his face, and Sam glared back at him. She wasn't thinking about telling him about the missed period at all now. Right now, she never wanted to see him again.  
"You're just jealous." She snapped, coldly.  
"Of what." Said Harry, as calmly as possible. "Of a golddigger? I'm just trying to look out for you Sam--"  
"No! Because I have a mum!" Harry went quiet, and Sam knew she shouldn't have said that. "No, Harry wait I didn't--"  
"I know exactly what you meant. My mums dead and yours isnt. Big woop. Thanks a lot." Harry wiped his eyes and turned to the front door. "See you around, Sam." Before Sam could apologise again, he was gone. Sam spent what felt like hours afterwards crying. She never meant to say anything like that to him, she was just angry that he would say something like that about her mother. After what felt like an eternity, she felt a pair of arms around her, hugging her tightly.  
"Mum...I...I have a big problem." She managed to stutter out. "...I don't know what to do. B-but..." Sam took a big gulp of air before saying. "I think I might be pregnant." Her mom stayed silent for a while, and she was worried about what she'd say, but then she smiled warmly.  
"Well...It's okay. Have you taken a test?" Sam shook her head. "Well don't worry. I'm here now I can help. More help than your dad would be in a situation like this. We'll go and take a test now." Sam nodded silently, and followed her mom to the car.

Harry lay on his bed, very upset, despite it being him and Jenna's birthdays. He had stayed awake most of the night thinking about Sam, and trying to work out a way to make things up to her, but he couldn't think of anything. There was a slight knock on the door, and Harry felt someone lie on the bed with him, and hug him.  
"Happy birthday." Said Jenna, softly, clearly as upset.  
"Not anything happy about it..." Muttered Harry, hugging her back. "Me and Sam had a massive row so I don't plan on leaving this bed ever again."  
"Well...If it helps I got an earful from Lucille yesterday about what an awful human being I am." Jenna thought for a second. "He won't have remembered it's our birthday." Harry sat up and shrugged.  
"He just figures we'll do it all for ourselves, doesn't he? I don't expect any cards or presents or...anything this year." Jenna nodded in agreement before her phone rang. "You should get that.."  
"Thanks...I'll see you later." Jenna replied, leaving the room. She knew that when Harry was upset, especially if it was over Sam, then it was best to leave him to stew for a while. Eventually, he'd make the right decision and go and see her. Opening the phone, Jenna smiled when she saw it was Ryan. "Hey!" She smiled into the phone.  
"Hey, happy birthday." He said. "I'm hoping I'm the first person to say that?"  
"You are indeed, it's nice someone remembered. Got a fat pile of nothing from my dad as usual." She heard Ryan laugh.  
"Well I'll have to tell you about your joint birthday and christmas gift down the phone as you should probably start packing."  
"What?" Asked Jenna, confused. "A holiday? Ryan, we've not even been dating that long--"  
"It's no trouble I wanted to spoil you! Our family have a log cabin over by a ski resort...They said I could have it over christmas." Jenna grinned.  
"Really? Just the two of us?"  
"Yeah. It's...a really romantic place." Said Ryan, nervously.  
"That sounds...amazing." Jenna gushed, trying to picture the cabin, but it just looked like all the ones she'd seen in cheesey christmas music videos. "When do we leave?"  
"Tonight. I'll come and pick you up this evening. Love you." He added, before both ended the phone call.

Sam stared down at her breakfast, feeling too sick to even attempt to eat any of it. All Sam could picture was the blue line which showed on the pregnancy test she had taken. This was really happening. She was pregnant, and she wasn't talking to the father. Looking up at the calendar, she realised the date, and sighed.  
"It's Harry's birthday." She said eventually, pushing the plate away from herself before she threw up at the smell. She sipped a cup of tea her mom had made her, after explaining it would settle her stomach a little. "I haven't got him anything. I haven't even spoken to him since our argument last night."  
"Well that doesn't matter!" Replied her mom. "You have more important things to think about. Like your health and the health of your baby! Just don't worry about him."  
"But it is his...And it's his birthday I shouldn't be ignoring him."  
"No, I will not have you worrying about him." She said, sternly. "In fact, I think you need a break from this whole place. Why don't you come over to Spain with me for Christmas?"  
"Spain?" Sam grew a little worried. She knew her mom lived there, but she never thought about going there herself. And she'd spent ever Christmas nearly seeing Harry, how could she break with the tradition. "I mean...Are you sure I should? It'll make me feel even more sick."  
"Nonsense! It's a lot more laid back in Spain, you're going to love it. I can book the flights today to leave tomorrow morning."  
"Tomorrow? But isn't that a bit short notice? What about dad..."  
"I'll deal with your father, he doesn't exactly care where you go anyway does he! So are we going?" Sam knew she wanted to spend more time with her mom, and she figured it'd give her a chance to think about how she was going to tell Harry about the baby.  
"Alright then...sure. I'll go and pack some things." Excited, her mom left to make the arrangements, and Sam sighed, hugging her stomach, silently promising she'd talk to Harry eventually so that they didn't end up like her mom and dad.

Jenna was having her own dilemma, although it was a significantly less important one than Sam. She couldn't work out which sweaters to pack, and she had no idea how many clothes she should bring in the first place. Her suitcase was already overpacked, and she hadn't fit in half as much as she wanted to. Just as she was sitting on top of the suitcase, looking around her room trying to work out what else she needed, she jumped as her phone rang. Jumping up she grabbed it happily, and though she didn't recognise the number, she hoped it was Ryan.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, it's me." Came the voice. Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dried up.  
"...D-Dougie." She stuttered, shocked to hear his voice. She hadn't spoken to him since Carrie told him about her sleeping with the basketball team, but it didn't mean she cared about him any less. She had only moved on because she thought she didn't have any other choice.  
"Thought I'd call because...well, it's your birthday."  
"You didn't need to." Said Jenna. _'You shouldn't want to after what I did to you.' _she thought, but didn't want to say anything in case it made him hang up.  
"I know. But I really, really wanted to." He said. There was a long silence. "It's a...shame you can't be back here for christmas. Both of you."  
"Yeah...Is it...snowing?" _'What a stupid thing to say, Jenna!' _she thought, slapping her head.  
"No not yet. Hopefully it will." More painful silence. "Well um, I just wanted to say happy birthday and...merry christmas. I've taken up enough of your time, I should go."  
"Oh um, okay. Can I...save your number?" She asked, hopefully.  
"Yeah, go for it. Merry christmas. Again." Jenna smiled.  
"Merry Christmas Dougie. Bye." She hung up, and already she was wishing it was Dougie she was going away with, and not Ryan. Rubbing her head, she took a deep breath and continued packing, knowing that Ryan would be coming for her soon.

Sam had trouble keeping up with her mom as she followed her through the busy airport. It was Christmas Eve, and the airport was full of families and businessmen trying to get home in time for Christmas Day.  
"I feel sick again." Said Sam, taking a breather. Her mom turned to face her.  
"Just take deep breaths, you've already been sick twice today."  
"I just hate feeling like this. Maybe I...shouldn't fly like this." She said quickly, trying to find excuses that would keep her at home, and near Harry.  
"You can! Just think of the baby."  
"I don't even know if I want this baby!" Sam grabbed hold of her mom's arm to stop her hurrying ahead of her again. "I'm so young! And dad wouldn't be happy about it at all."  
"So? It's your life, not his! But remember, he needs to help you out with money. Harry too when it's born, you'll need some form of child support."  
"...Maybe." The more she spoke to her mom, the more she thought about how right Harry's words were. "How long am I going to be staying with you? I might just tell Harry...just so he knows."  
"Well you could always come and live with me?" Her mom smiled brightly. "It'd be so amazing to have you there with me. We can get you a tutor for the rest of the school year, and it'll mean I can help you get settled with the baby!" Sam felt suffocated. She couldn't see her future in a weeks time, let alone nine months down the line when there was a baby to take care of, especially if it involved being in a strange country with a women she barely even knew. Sam took deep breaths.  
"I just need some air for a minute. We've got a few hours until the flight, I won't be long." Before her mom could argue with her, she rushed out of the airport. Despite the strange glances she was receiving, she burst into tears, hugging herself. She didn't want to go to Spain, she wanted to stay here with her friends and family, and the people she could trust. She was in deep thought when her phone rang. Wiping her eyes, she saw Harry's number. "Hey." She sniffed.  
"Sam? Where are you?"  
"At the airport...I told you about going to stay with my mum..."  
"Yeah but, where?"  
"I dont know. Outside the departure entrance..I feel really bad. About going away and leaving you."  
"Well, what if I came and got you?"  
"There's no way. My mums got my stuff and she won't get me a ride home." Suddenly she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and hold her.  
"Then I will." Came Harry's voice, hugging her tightly. "...Come home." At that, Sam burst into tears, and clutched onto Harry, tightly.  
"I'm so, so sorry about what I said about your mum." She sobbed. "I didn't mean it." Harry stroked her hair.  
"...Let's not worry about that for now. Let's just get you home."  
"I don't really wanna go home." Sam sniffed. "...I don't see why it wouldn't be okay, but the Evans family have a log cabin. I can ask Sharpay if we can go there. Be a nice place to spend christmas alone together." Harry kissed her, and smiled.  
"Whatever you want."

Jenna and Ryan had just got to the log cabin, and were having a good time. After helping Ryan to unload the firewood from the car, the pair messed around trying to make a fire in the fireplace, and now it was lit, they were sitting with eachother on the sofa, underneath a blanket.  
"You know, it's pretty romantic up here." Ryan observed. Someone had set the cabin up for them by making their beds, and had even put a christmas tree in the corner of the room.  
"So how many properties do your parents own?" Jenna asked  
"Oh, just home, here, and the beach house in Malibu. It's more for mom and dad when they want a vacation away from everything."  
"Oh..." Said Jenna, not knowing what else to add to the conversation. She felt bad, but still she couldn't get the conversation with Dougie off of her mind. She felt bad, but she missed him too much to leave things the way they were. _'Someone, just give me a sign that I should go and see him.'_ Almost as if on cue, there was a knock on the door.  
"Who could that be?" Wondered Ryan, getting up.  
"Maybe Sharpay decided to spend christmas with us." Joked Jenna. Ryan looked nervous. Opening the door, he and Jenna both grew confused to see Sam and Harry standing there. "Sorry! Sharpay told us you were here and well, it was a choice of coming here for christmas, or spending it with Harry's dad and Lucille. No wonder you wanted to get out of there, Jenna." Said Sam, looking in. "Can we stay?"  
"No!" Said Jenna, coming to the door. How would she be able to handle christmas stuck in a room with Ryan and his ex girlfriend?  
"No, it's fine. You've driven all this way. And we have a spare room anyway." Explained Ryan, opening the door fully allowing them to come in. "Jenna, it's okay, right?"  
"Um yeah, sure." She muttered. "Um, Ryan, can I speak to you quickly? In private?" Ryan nodded, and followed Jenna into the kitchen.

"What's up?" He asked. Jenna bit her lip, and couldn't look at him. She knew what he'd think when she said what she had to. That she hadn't changed from the girl everyone thought she was.  
"I...got a phonecall today. From my ex boyfriend. The one I...never thought I'd speak to again." She looked up to see if Ryan was taking any of this in, and from the confused look on his face, she knew he wasn't. "He...Sounded really upset that I wasn't there so...I'm going to get a cab to the airport and...go and see him."  
"...Oh." Was Ryan's only answer.  
"I'm so sorry Ryan. After everything you've done for me, I feel awful..."  
"No it's fine, it's not like I paid for this gift." He said, laughing weakly. Jenna smiled sadly.  
"You'll make someone...an amazing husband one day, I'm sure."  
"Doubt that." He said, looking out into the hall where Sam was sitting with Harry. "...I think I missed out on my only good chance." Jenna saw where he was looking, and understood what he meant. She gave him a hug, and left to get the first flight she could to England.

In the middle of the night, Sam wondered down into the kitchen area of the cabin looking for something to drink, and right now, she was really craving some juice. As she closed the refridgerator door, she nearly jumped to see someone sitting at the table. Flicking the light on, she gasped.  
"Ryan, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She said, sitting across from him. "Where's Jenna gone?"  
"...She's gone to the airport." He said, calmly. "Her ex boyfriend wanted to see her or something. So she's gone to England."  
"Hey, you're too good for her. And I'm not just saying that, you completely are." She said, reaching across the table to hold his hand. "You'd never cheat on anybody, you're a great boyfriend, and you're a really nice guy. No girl is good enough for you."  
"...I know one who was." He muttered, not looking up at her. But Sam had heard what he said. Looking around the room for something to change the subject, Sam spotted something over by the door. She knew what she was about to say was wrong, but with her hormones all over the place, and the stress of lying about the baby, she caved in.  
"...Hey look. Mistletoe." She pointed to it. "Christmassy, huh?"  
"Yeah. Guess that's going to go to waste." He sighed.  
"Oh." Pouted Sam. Ryan looked at her face, and laughed.  
"Unless...you wanna? Just one? For old times sake?" Sam smiled a little.  
"Sure, I guess." She leant in, and they started kissing. However, Sam felt herself not wanting to pull away, and she could sense that neither did Ryan. It wasn't until they heard the front door slam closed that Sam knew what was going on. "Oh god, did Harry see?"  
"I don't know, Sam I'm so sorry--" Began Ryan, but Sam had already rushed out to the hall, and flung the front door open herself.

"Harry!" She called, seeing him a little further down the path, near his car.  
"Don't worry, I'm leaving! You can get your alone time!" He snapped, throwing open the car door. Thinking on her feet, Sam sprinted towards him and pulled the keys from the ignition.  
"There! Now you can't leave without talking to me."  
"Give me them back, Sam. If you don't want to be with me then just say!"  
"He was upset, it was supposed to just be a small peck to cheer him up!" She argued, hugging her stomach. _'Oh please don't let him leave me...'  
_"I don't believe you."  
"Well believe this! You're too good for me, Harry, I know that! But I don't want anyone else to have you, and I don't want to be with anyone else either!"  
"Why! Give me one good reason why I should stay if you're going to be kissing other guys!" Sam tried to form the words in her head so many times over the past few days, but when it came to actually telling him, they all just flowed out.  
"Harry, I've got something really important to tell you and it's serious. And I know this is the worst day I could ever tell you this but...I'm pregnant." Harry froze, and stepped out of the car, in shock, to stand opposite Sam. "I...haven't known for very long but...I felt ill lately." Harry hugged her, still in complete shock.  
"You mean, you're...and I'm gonna..." Sam nodded into his chest.  
"...I don't know what to do now. My mum wanted me to not tell you yet and move over there...But...we're too young, aren't we?"  
"Look Sam, I'll support you and love you with whatever you choose to do. You know that." He reassured, wiping her tears with his thumb. She looked straight into his eyes.  
"Do you want a baby?" She whispered. He nodded almost immediately. "Because...I don't think I could kill something that's ours. Even if we are too young."  
"...So..we're going to do this." Smiled Harry, wanting a confirmation. Sam nodded, smiling gently.  
"As long as we're in this together. I can't do this alone. This is it. If we have this baby...That's it forever." Harry kissed her gently as the snow started to fall.  
"Sam, baby or no baby, I was planning on us being forever anyway."

**AN: EIGHT FRIKKIN PAGES?! That's insane! I swear I have never wrote a chapter this long in my entire life! So I hope you haven't fallen asleep at the length, and if you're interested, we have 8 chapters left! It's all about the 8's :p **


	22. Phantom

**AN: So, I really don't like this chapter. I don't know what it is about it, I just wasn't really feeling this chapter, lol. Hope it doesn't come across in the writing, if you have any critique, feel free to share in reviews! The opening is quite sudden but it's because I decided to change the storyline halfway so yeah.**

Jenna stood on Dougie's doorstep, tired and jetlagged. Cautiously, she knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she sighed in defeat, and started heading down the path. She'd find a hotel near the airport, and get the first flight back. Just as she was mentally cursing herself, the door clicked, and swung open.  
"…You're here." Dougie said, surprised and taken aback. Jenna turned to face him, and nodded.  
"You called me. You were drunk." She explained awkwardly. "I can…go if you want."  
"No. No, come in." He said, softly. "I'm glad you're here…I feel pretty rough." He laughed, still shocked she was standing there. "You actually flew all the way here. That's…dedication."  
"I'll get you some pills.." She went to leave, but he held her hand.  
"No, I feel better just by you being here." He whispered, holding her close. They began to kiss, and the kiss quickly intensified into something more. Jenna quickly let go of her worries, and melted into his arms.

Harry was just coming into the room to tell Sam the good news - that though Ryan had gone home, he had called the Evans, and they were letting him rent the cabin for the rest of the winter break.  
"Hey Sam, guess--" He began, just as he noticed she wasn't in bed, and he heard someone retching in the bathroom. Jumping up, he rushed to the bathroom, and held Sam's hair back, rubbing her back.  
"I hate this." Was all she said, taking deep breaths, her body shuddering.  
"Baby?" He asked, and she nodded, going over to the sink and washing her mouth out. Harry hugged her, and they stayed like that, silent for a while, before Sam began to tear up.  
"…I don't want to tell dad."  
"I know." Said Harry, gently stroking her stomach. "But we have to. They'll notice."  
"But not yet." She pleaded gently. "When I called my dad to let him know where I was he asked if we were staying with each other. I don't think he even knows we've had sex. He'll throw me out."  
"Then we'll get our own place." He decided.  
"We're too young to have a child, and move out, all at the same time, you know that." Snapped Sam, feeling tired, and annoyed at Harry not seeing things her way. "And everyone at school'll think I'm…like Jenna."  
"…You're not proud of us, are you. Of this baby." Sighed Harry. Even more annoyed, Sam pulled away.  
"It's not that! I just don't want people talking about me behind my back!" She stormed into the bedroom. "I'm going to sleep until this evening, then can you just take me home?" Harry sighed, and nodded.  
"If that's what you want, fine."

The next morning, Jenna lay silent for a while, unsure about what to do now. They should never have done what they did. While she was living in America, and he was living in England, there was no way they were going to work out.  
"Hey." He said, coming to sit next to her. "…So. That talk."  
"Yeah." Jenna said, sitting up. "Dougie there's…no way you should forgive me. Not after what I did."  
"It's in the past. I've been…pretty lost without you. I mean, schools been okay but…I still want to be with you."  
"But, long distance, Dougie I don't…know if either of us can do it."  
"Then I'll move over to be with you, anything." Jenna was momentarily shocked by Dougie's proposal, and she was about to rush forward and kiss him, putting everything in the past, something held her back, and she shook her head.  
"Dougie…I can't make you stop your life for me. I don't want us to get a few months…years down the line and having you regret everything. You know how it goes…if you love someone, you have to let them go."  
"…Right. No, you're completely right." Nodded Dougie, wiping his eyes. "I was being an idiot suggesting something like that."  
"…I want to be your friend, still." She sniffed, hugging him. "I can't not have you in my life."  
"Me too." He smiled. "So…want me to get you back to the airport?" Jenna nodded, and sadly allowed Dougie to lead her off.

Hours later, and Jenna found herself arriving back home. Pushing the front door open, she let out the sobs she'd been holding in throughout the whole trip. She knew that she was right to say what she said, but it didn't mean it hurt any less. This had turned out to be the worst winter break she had ever experienced. She headed into the kitchen to find some comfort icecream, and just as she re-entered the lounge, she heard the front door slam open.  
"Harry, your house is a mess!" Shouted Sam, throwing her bags in the door, stressed out. "Oh Jenna, thought you were in England."  
"I was. Now I'm not." She explained, awkwardly. "Where's Ryan?"  
"Well after you so cruelly dumped him, he went home." Snapped Sam. "I mean, that was dumb! You were in England for what, one night?!" Suddenly, Sam put a hand over her mouth. "Excuse me for a minute." Jenna looked on confused as Sam suddenly rushed to the toilet. Harry quickly rushed into the house, but before he could go and help Sam, Jenna stopped him.  
"Is she alright?"  
"I'M FINE!" Shouted Sam, just as she started throwing up again.  
"Well…I guess I should tell you…" Harry said, awkwardly. "Well…Sam's pregnant." Jenna's eyes widened.  
"THANKS A LOT HARRY!" Shouted Sam, annoyed, as she went to wash her mouth again. Harry sighed, and tried to convince himself it was all just Sam's hormones, before going off to help her.

The rest of the winter break was relatively calm. Jenna rarely left her room, and Harry was never at home anyway, as he was always at Sam's. This was starting to grate on Sam however, who was sick of Harry being around all the time. By the time school started back up, Sam was so fed up of Harry's constant cooing over baby things and wanting to tell people, that she was ready to burst at anyone, especially when she went to her locker, and found that her math text book wasn't in there. Unfortunately, Ryan chose that time to come over to see Sam.  
"Hey, you okay?" He asked, awkwardly, having not spoke to her since the kiss.  
"No! I've lost my trigonometry book!" She shouted, slamming the locker shut. "WHAT is it Ryan!"  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright." He said, awkwardly.  
"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT?!" She shouted, glaring at him. Ryan rolled his eyes.  
"Stop taking your moods out on me! I'm sick and tired of people walking all over me! I thought we were going to be friends at the very least!" Sam, looking at how hurt Ryan was, suddenly got upset herself, and her emotions got the better of her again, as she started to cry. Ryan, confused by this sudden change, instinctively hugged her. "Hey look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout…"  
"It's not that." She sobbed, crying into his chest. "I tell you this you have to…promise not to tell anyone else." Ryan nodded, before realising that in the current position, she couldn't see that.  
"Sure, I won't tell anyone, your secrets safe with me. What's wrong?" She sniffled a little.  
"…I'm pregnant."  
"…Oh." Was all Ryan managed to say. "Does…Harry know."  
"Yeah. And he really wants it."  
"And do you?"  
"…I shouldn't be talking to you about this. I shouldn't have even told you." She said, quickly changing the subject and pulling away. Opening her locker again, she looked in her mirror, reapplying her makeup. Ryan looked at her sad face, and sighed.  
"Alright just…take care of yourself." Sam nodded numbly, as Ryan walked off in the opposite direction. Looking at him walk away in the mirror, Sam sighed, and hugged herself. She was supposed to be so happy, but why did she feel like she was making the biggest mistake of her life?

After school, Jenna and Gabriella collapsed tired on the sofa.  
"That was one crazy day back." Laughed Gabriella. "I don't think I've ever had so much homework in my life."  
"Tell me about it." Sighed Jenna. "I'll be up until midnight doing all of thi--" She paused, a wave of nausea passing over her. It quickly went, but Gabriella noticed the look on Jenna's face.  
"Not feeling good?"  
"…Just a little sick. That's all." Said Jenna, trying to ignore what she was sure it was.  
"Are you sure? Maybe you caught something when you were doing all that travelling."  
"…I don't think it's that." Admitted Jenna, awkwardly. "Look, if I tell you this, don't tell Harry or…anyone that would freak out, okay?"  
"Sure, what's up?"  
"…I think I might be pregnant." Gabriella was about to laugh, but she saw the serious look on Jenna's face.  
"…What? But, Jenna, how…"  
"I slept with Ryan. And I slept with Dougie when I went to England. I mean, how bad is it that I don't even know who the dad could be?"  
"You should probably get a test done. Or go and see a doctor, it might be something serious."  
"…I guess." Sighed Jenna. "I'll book an appointment with the doctor as soon as I can." Gabriella smiled sympathetically at Jenna, and they both started work on their homework, but for obvious reasons, Jenna couldn't concentrate. What would she do it she really was pregnant?

As Harry held the school doors open for Sam, she took deep breaths to avoid shouting at him. He was treating her like an invalid these days, and she was sure she couldn't put up with this for the next nine months.  
"Hows my little family?" Whispered Harry, hugging her.  
"Exhausted. Lots of homework." Sam said, pulling away. "And stressed, I don't want the constant….hugs Harry, okay?"  
"I know you're stressed, but think of what we'll have at the end." He whispered. Sam glared at him.  
"14 hours of agony? A massive scar? Yeah, great." She spat. Seeing Ryan, she quickly added. "I've gotta go talk to Ryan about some of the drama stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." Before Harry could stop her, she rushed over to see Ryan. "Hey, you got some time to talk?" Ryan nodded, and the pair got into his car to find somewhere quiet to talk.

When she called the hospital to make arrangements to come in in the next few days, she was surprised to hear they had a last minute cancellation, and that they could fit her in today. She had driven herself there, even though Gabriella had offered. But it was something Jenna had to do on her own. After it was confirmed, she would work out how to tell the father. The doctor was umming and ahhing over her, after rubbing the gel onto her stomach.  
"How long have you noticed things were different, Jenna?" She asked. Jenna shrugged.  
"A week or so. I've been putting on weight, and I've been feeling sick. Look, what is--"  
"You see, Jenna…" The doctor took a deep breath. "…There's nothing there." Jenna looked confused, and the doctor turned the screen towards her. Jenna's eyes widened. There really was nothing there. "Your tests have also come back negative."  
"..But…" Jenna was speechless. From thinking she was pregnant, to now, she suddenly felt very empty.  
"I'm afraid this is what we call a phantom pregnancy. It's nothing to worry about medically, it's often caused by stress and anger, or a longing for your own baby." Tears were threatening to spill, and she didn't want the doctor to see. "Th-Thank you." The doctor nodded and Jenna left, her tears beginning to fall the second she stepped out of the room.

Sam and Ryan sat in the local park for a while in complete silence. When they were dating, they came here quite a lot, just sitting on the benches, or lying on the grass together, and just talking. Sam sat with her legs pulled up to her stomach, and Ryan was on his stomach in front of her. They had one rule during their whole conversation - no mentioning the 'b' word.  
"So why didn't you make a move on Gabriella during the summer?" Asked Sam, after hearing Ryan admit his crush on her. "She'd cheat on Troy. For starters, he's already cheated on her, and he's not captain of the basketball team anymore. He doesn't have anything going for him.  
"Oh please, they're inseparable." Laughed Ryan. "I'm just rebound boy, that's all."  
"You're not rebound boy. I got with you first." Teased Sam.  
"Yeah, but that's because you thought Harry wasn't interested."  
"Yeah, lets not talk about him." Said Sam, stealing Ryan's hat. "Seriously, make it your new years resolution to get one of the girls you like!"  
"I can't. Jenna's made it obvious she doesn't want me."  
"Fine, then Kelsi, I know you like Kelsi."  
"Kelsi's sweet, but I don't wanna break her heart. And Gabriella's joined at the hip with Troy. Which just leaves one person." Sam looked confused that she didn't know one of Ryan's many crushes, and then realisation washed over her.  
"Well…I'm here right now." She shrugged.  
"…I won't do anything you don't want me to." He said, knowing that he was asking her to cheat, and that as much as he shouldn't, he couldn't help himself.  
"…I think that's fine." Said Sam, leaning in to kiss him.

After they pulled away and said an awkward goodbye, Sam sat in the park for a while, in deep thought. With how she still felt about Ryan, there was no way she could stay with Harry. And that meant another thing couldn't happen, either. Sighing, Sam pulled out her phone, and ignoring the ten missed calls she had from Harry, dialled Jenna's number. It took her a while to answer, and when she did, Sam could tell she had been crying.  
"I need to see you…as soon as possible." Said Sam, wiping her eyes. "I…I need to get rid of the baby."  
"Look, Sam, I don't know what I can do--"  
"I need help." Sam interrupted, not wanting this to be any harder than it was. "You've done this before, I haven't. I don't know what to do or where to go." Sam heard Jenna let out a sad sigh.  
"Alright. You'll…probably have to stay overnight, but I'll wait with you. It won't hurt…not too much. But…you know I can't help with the whole…telling Harry thing. I've never had to tell a guy about it."  
"I know. Just come quick. I need to do this before I change my mind."


End file.
